


【授权翻译】The Silence Between

by TDmomo



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, breddy - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDmomo/pseuds/TDmomo
Summary: Eddy是世界知名的小提琴天才，他为自己闪耀的职业生涯放了个短假，来到茱莉亚音乐学院教书。命运把Brett Yang，这个讨厌的新生塞给了他，他不仅小提琴糟糕得令人发指，而且还怠于练琴。但同时，他也有一点点可爱。（灵感来源于When You Don’t Practice Enough/当你没练够琴，那期视频，里面的羊也太可爱了*_*）
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silence Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438904) by [Snailsway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailsway/pseuds/Snailsway). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 为译注标记

Eddy心不在焉地用脚跟着莫扎特的旋律打节拍。一次不错的演奏，弓法还能再完美些，重音太过了，但音色不错。挺好的，但还没到惊为天人的地步。最后一个音偏低了，还拉劈了些，显得有点虎头蛇尾，女孩随后露出担忧的神色。尽管如此，Eddy还是赞许地向她点点头作为安抚。他给了她一些建议又布置了些任务后就让她走了。

“谢谢您，Professor Chen，下周见。”说完，她如释重负般匆匆离开了。

他不知道他应不应该生气。比起一些老教授，他也没那么刻薄或严厉。而且，他自己上课的时候从来没紧张过，反而觉得轻松愉悦。这么说确实可能不太公平，毕竟他的表现一直远超“好”的水平。

在叫下一个学生进来之前，他打开了窗。外面的空气依旧温暖，但也清爽宜人，纽约终于摆脱了夏季最后一点湿气，转而奔入了红叶和南瓜拿铁之中。他记得他喜欢纽约的秋天，十年前他曾在这里度过短暂的时光，那时，12岁的他在卡内基音乐厅首次登台。

因此他很期待他在这座城市真正的第一个秋天。但这之后呢？他没有任何想法。茱莉亚音乐学院当然会让他想待多久就待多久，但是给萌芽期的年轻音乐家上课的乐趣已经随着新鲜感逐渐消失了。他们都很好，有些甚至很优秀，通过给他们上课他也学到了一些东西。但那些并不是他想要的。过去几年一直困扰着他的倦怠感有再次抬头的危险。教完这学期，他就得换份工作了。

一阵敲门声把他从思绪中拉了出来。“请进。”他坐回扶手椅上准备迎接另一个小时的，好（也许是优秀的）而极度无聊的音乐。

一个亚裔男孩走了进来，他个子小小的，发型有点锅盖头，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，对于大学生来说显得有点太年轻了。他隔着圆框眼镜飞快地看了Eddy一眼，走到了乐谱架后。他的姿势有一种漫不经心的懒散，脸上没有任何表情。

怪人。

Eddy翻阅着他的学生名册，“Brett Yang？”

男孩轻轻点了点头。

Eddy上下打量着他，但没有引发任何反应，甚至连一丝紧张的迹象都没有。这对一年级学生来说很不寻常。终于，Eddy说：“嗯，欢迎。”之后就是惯例的场面话——这是第一堂课，我们可以利用这个机会了解对方，展示你的风格云云。“你有为我准备什么曲目么?”

“我应该要准备么？”男孩困惑地歪着头问道。

Eddy惊讶地瞥了他一眼，“通常来说，是的。但如果你没准备也没关系。你想拉什么就拉什么。”

男孩噘起嘴唇，沉思起来。

“随便什么都行，”Eddy说，他有一种剧本即将跑偏的不祥预感，“难道你没有特别擅长的曲子吗?”

“我想……之前的人说我的巴赫还不错。巴赫E大调前奏曲，我能拉这个吗？”

巴赫？Eddy眯起眼睛。大胆的选择，不过这毕竟是考上茱莉亚的学生。“当然，就巴赫吧。”

男孩点了点头，轻轻吸了一口气，然后落下他的弓。

Eddy不想继续听下去了。“停。”一连串不协调的音符应声停止了。“给我拉个E大调音阶吧？我们从这个开始。”

“哦，好吧。”男孩毫无歉意地耸耸肩，小提琴倾泻出一系列只有最慷慨的灵魂才会称之为音阶的音符。

“停。”Eddy揉了揉他的太阳穴。他们到底从哪招来的这个……？“拉个D空弦给我听。”

男孩疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是照做了。一个不稳的D经四周墙壁的投射，生生刺穿了Eddy的灵魂。这太离谱了。他站起身，大步走向Brett Yang，后者睁大了眼睛看着他。“你在耍我么，Mr. Yang？”

“什么意思？”男孩问。

他那真实困惑的表情令Eddy十分火大。“什么意思？” Eddy冷冷地反问，“巴赫？你连一个音阶，事实上，甚至一个D弦都拉不稳，却想给我拉巴赫？”

男孩在Eddy高大的身躯面前缩了缩，看上去更小了。Eddy对男孩终于失掉了最后的泰然而感到满意，他的眼神里出现了一丝惊慌，嘴唇紧张地颤抖。“是……真的很糟糕吗？”他问道。

答案明显到Eddy不屑回答，而是冲动地抓住男孩的左手腕，将他的手放在阳光下。“看看这些手指，”他略带嘲讽地说，“我从未见过哪个小提琴手的指尖如此光滑。你暑假一直在休息吗？你真的会拉小提琴吗？”

男孩努力地想要挣脱，当他发现自己做不到时，就开始像一只受伤的小动物一样盯着Eddy，一句话也不说。Eddy放开他的手腕。“听着，”他说着后退了几步，不带任何温度地看着男孩，“我不知道你是怎么被录取的，也不知道你抱着什么侥幸心理，但这是在浪费时间。我希望你好好想想为什么要来这里。等你有什么能拿的出手的东西了再来。”

Eddy看着男孩颓然离去的身影消失在走廊尽头。他方才意识到，不知怎么地，他失去了冷静。他刚才的行为等同是语言暴力，以及擦边的身体暴力，他可能会被举报。但这是他第一次在茱莉亚遇上这么纯粹的、理直气壮的、糟糕的演奏，他感到非常迷惑。

Brett在走廊的拐角处停下脚步，偷偷往回看。透过练习室敞开的门，他看见年轻的教授一只手托着下巴，皱着眉头在踱步。

他低头看了看他的左手腕，苍白的皮肤现在泛起了红色。他仍然能感受到教授紧握住他手腕时的感觉。以前从来没有人敢这么做，或是对他糟糕的演奏直言不讳。他若有所思地看了教授一会儿，直到下一个学生的到来才促使他离开。


	2. Chapter 2

星期二早上，Eddy正在一个冰冷的大教室里，下面坐满了一年级新生。寒冷的空气中弥漫着新学期特有的，既兴奋又紧张的氛围，这让Eddy有点神经紧绷。

他看见几个孩子坐在前面饶有兴趣地打量着他，毫无疑问，他们觉得他太年轻了，或者他们知道他是谁，所以对他很好奇。这也正是院长一开始把他拉来教音乐理论入门的原因。 _同龄人来教学可能更能调动学生们的兴趣，而且你是个名人，这也会激励他们。_ Eddy对此抱有怀疑，但现在说这些已经太晚了。他微微清了清嗓子，开始上课。

Eddy对他们的吸引力只维持了大约一个小时。除了前两排目光如炬的学生，每个人都多多少少开始神游，或者偷偷在桌子下面玩手机。Eddy并不是很在意——一个人所能承受的音乐理论是有限的，对于这些他们可能早就学过的复习知识而言更是如此。如果不是在讲课，他大概已经睡着了。

正当他考虑该如何改善这个局面时，他的目光飘向教室的后方，落在了一张熟悉的圆圆的、戴着眼镜的面孔上。唯一的不同是，这一次他缺少表情的脸上覆着沉睡带来的放松，圆框眼镜下那双黑色的眼睛紧闭着。

那股冲动再次席卷了他。

“Brett Yang！”他叫道，一时间很多脑袋都抬了起来。反应慢一些的反而是那个被叫到名字的男孩——他睁开了眼睛，慢慢地眨了几下，迷迷糊糊地扫视着教室，然后他的目光落在了Eddy身上。

Eddy给了他一个冷笑，“Mr. Yang，很抱歉打断了你的美梦，但是我想让你演示一下我们刚才讨论的钢琴和弦进程。到前面来吧。”

“呃，好吧。”

Brett向钢琴走去时，教室里充斥着紧张的沉默。至少这唤回了他们的注意力，Eddy满意地想。在他的课上睡觉，下一个可能就是你。

另一方面，Brett自己似乎就不太关心Eddy怎么想了。他从容地在琴凳上坐下，打了个呵欠，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。“抱歉，”他把脸转向Eddy，“你想要什么和弦？我刚才没听见。”

这引起了一些人的窃笑。Eddy手中的马克笔离被折断就差那么一点点。“从A小调开始。”

“emm，行。”

Brett抬起手，犹豫了一下。有那么疯狂的一瞬间，Eddy觉得自己被悬在象牙色琴键上方的纤细手指给迷住了。在淡淡的晨光中，它们几乎是半透明的。他仿佛能看到Brett左手腕上隐约的红痕。

这双手重重地落下，制造出的刺耳噪音粉碎了Eddy可能存有的任何幻想。随后则是震惊带来的寂静，再接着是一阵压抑的笑声。

Bertt对Eddy天真地笑了笑，“其实，我不会弹钢琴。”

Eddy深吸一口气，在心里默数了五个数。他回敬了一个微笑，“谢谢你，Mr. Yang。我觉得你的钢琴水平和你的小提琴一样好。”

Brett不高兴地皱了下鼻子，然后他耸了耸肩，“还有什么事吗，教授？”

“简直难以置信，”Eddy和 Belle一起走下学校前门的台阶，准备去喝一杯午后的咖啡，“我从未见过如此无能的人。”

Belle被逗乐了，向弟弟露出一个略带疑惑的笑容，“我也从未见你如此生气。”

“我没有生气，”Eddy生硬地说，“我只是搞不懂他是怎么被录取的。”

Belle在台阶上突然停住了，她用手指向远处，“嘿，你刚才说的那个孩子是他吗?”

Eddy眯起眼睛看向她指的方向，发现确实是他心里想的那个男孩。他正和Theodore Rogers，也就是茱莉亚的校长，走在一起。这个身材瘦长的、年近60的老人使Brett的身形愈发相形见绌。Eddy看见老Ted漫不经心地把一只胳膊搭在Brett的肩膀上，领着他走向停在百老汇大街上的一辆漂亮的奔驰。然后他亲自为Brett打开了副驾驶座的门，示意他上车。

当他们的车疾驰而去时，Belle皱起眉头转向Eddy，“好吧，我想现在我们有答案了。我的确听说Ted是同性恋，但我不知道他的口味这么……年轻。”她注意到Eddy脸上厌恶的表情和他僵硬的姿势，便轻轻地加了一句，“但我们不应该妄加断论，这是美国，也许他们是真心相爱的。”

Eddy松开他的手指，耸了耸肩。“当然，也许吧。只是这对其他学生而言并不公平，仅此而已。”

Brett打开空调，靠在座位上打了个呵欠。

“你今天的课怎么样？”Rogers用他专门的外交口吻问道，“一切顺利吗？你知道的，你妈妈一直会问起你。”

Brett想了想，回忆起了他砸下那个和弦时Eddy Chen脸上的表情。他厚脸皮地笑了，“是的，不算太坏。”

“那你昨天的小提琴课如何？Edward Chen是现在最著名的年轻小提琴家之一，他对你的学习有帮助么？你喜欢他吗？”

喜欢他？这个表达有点太强烈了，Brett一边看着中央公园的树一晃而过，一边想道。 “他……挺有趣的，我猜。”

Rogers好奇地看了他一眼，但随后他不得不接听董事们漫长的电话，因此失去了继续提问的机会。在接下来的路程中，Brett得以心满意足地静静凝视着窗外。

他们在电梯里分别时，Rogers还在打电话。Brett向他飞快地挥了挥手，说了个无声的再见后，继续乘电梯独自来到顶层的豪华公寓。在他看来，去茱莉亚上学的一个好处在于，他可以和邻居拼车。另一个好处在于，这位邻居恰好是茱莉亚的校长。

Brett大喊了一声“我回来了。”但没有得到回应。这房子又静又冷，他这才想起他母亲正在香港参加股东大会。不过这并不重要，即使她在纽约，她也不会在家里。

Brett把东西扔进了房间，扑通一声倒在床上，打开电视，然后心不在焉地玩起手机。他的眼睛时不时会瞟一眼角落里的琴盒。自那节灾难般的小提琴课之后，它就被遗弃在那里。

你真的会拉小提琴么？

你的钢琴水平和你的小提琴一样好。

Brett一贯没有表情的脸上闪过微小的皱起。他在床上翻来覆去地滚了几分钟后，终于屈服了。他发出一声悲鸣，爬起来挪向他的乐器。


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy这周剩下的时间风平浪静地过去了。至少很大程度上是这样。在吸取了上次的教训之后，他在周四的课上只是飞快地过着讲义，没有停顿，也没去找任何人的麻烦。幸运的是，他的学生们也同样吸取了教训，除了少数胆子大的，大多数人都保持着警惕，生怕自己会成为下一个Brett Yang。

Brett Yang也保持着警惕，更准确地说，他尽力了。Eddy只是偶然间瞥了一眼后排，然后惊讶地注意到，那双没有感情的死鱼眼坚定地盯着讲台，竭力保持睁开，时不时眯起，又时不时快速地眨动。最终，打架的眼皮还是输给了重力，渐渐合上了。

没了那副死气沉沉的表情，睡着的Brett脸上带着一种平静的纯真。他的头微微前倾，于是长长的刘海柔软地搭在前额上。晨光透过窗户照进来，在他脸上投下一抹美丽的光，勾勒出自然的粉红，给人一种近乎人偶的感觉。

Rogers用胳膊搂住Brett的情景在Eddy的脑海中不自觉地闪过。也许正是这样的景象引诱了他……

“教授？”

Eddy眨了眨眼睛。“抱歉，”他平淡地说。“我刚刚走神了。”

当周一下午再次来临时，又一次准时的敲门声让Eddy倍感震惊。

“我没想到你今天会来。”

“我为什么不来？”

如果换成Eddy，他就不会来，他会立马去找Rogers要求换一个新老师。事实上，正是因为他指望Brett会这么做，所以才没去找院长换一个新学生。现在他很后悔，因为他看到Brett若无其事地拿出了他的小提琴，给他的弓上松香，然后在乐谱架后摆出了那副熟悉的、无精打采的姿势。和上节课几乎没有区别，就好像之前两次不甚愉快的经历从来没有发生过一样。

“你说过让我有能拿得出手的东西了再回来。”

“所以你现在能拿得出什么呢？”Eddy略表怀疑。

“嗯，毕竟只有一周的时间，但我还想再拉一次巴赫。”

又来？巴赫是做了什么不可饶恕的事吗？当Brett的弓落下时，Eddy的眉毛抽搐了一下，做好了接受另一轮折磨的准备。

一个小节，两个小节，三个小节——这些音符在琴弦上弹跳，连成巴赫轻快、熟悉的曲调。不能说很好，但比上次已经好多了。一团糟的弓法，灾难性的乐句处理，但至少这次Eddy还能认出这首曲子的大概。他让Brett继续，并带着一种隐约的兴趣看到他闭上眼睛，沉浸在音乐中——那些纤细的手指在琴弦上灵活地跳动，演奏间迸发出与他们的大小不成比例的力量。

这么说他确实是会拉小提琴的，Eddy想。那么问题又来了，他明明知道应该如何演奏，但还是犯了每个老师都会指出来的基本错误，这些错误早该在几年前就纠正完毕了。

之前的人说我的巴赫还不错。

Eddy很好奇这个人到底是谁。当然，这次的演奏没有之前那么可怕了，甚至对外行人的耳朵来说，可能还算不错，但只要是个正经的老师，就绝对不会称之为好。

Brett拉了个戏剧性的上弓，伴随着最后一个音符尖锐的余音，他转向Eddy，“你觉得怎么样？”他的眼睛里闪烁着期待的光芒，这让Eddy觉得非常有趣。一句“比上次好”几乎就在嘴边，却被他吞了回去。

“有几个问题。”他冷漠地回答。

“问题？”Brett疑惑地眨了下眼，“比如说？”

“好吧，先不说最明显的音准问题——”

“我音是准的!”Brett反驳道，但看到Eddy挑起的眉毛后，他的音量渐渐变轻了，“我觉得我的音是准的，至少大部分是……”

“并不是，一点都不。但是这个暂且不论，你的换弦不够稳定，弓总是不够用，完全不看力度标记，你的节奏……” 

Eddy就这样如同念经一般说了半天，Brett脸上的兴奋一点点消失，恼怒地撅起了嘴。Eddy看在眼里，由此生出了一种近乎反常的满足感。

然而让他措手不及的是， Brett放下小提琴朝他走来，停在他面前不到几英寸的地方。他只能困惑地僵在原地，看着Brett拉过他的手，将指尖贴在他的掌心。

“你能感觉到么？”Brett问道。他抬起头用带着埋怨的大眼睛盯着Eddy，他的手指轻触着Eddy的皮肤，“我练了很多。”

Eddy呼吸一滞。

“我——”

但这时Brett已经把手缩了回去，他沮丧地跌进Eddy的空椅子。“我练了很久琴。但你说得对，我不知道自己在做什么。我看了一段Hilary Hahn的录像，但我差得太远了……”

“Hilary Hahn？” Eddy不可置信地脱口而出，“老兄——”

“老兄？”

“——Mr. Yang，我的意思是你和Hilary Hahn的水平不太一样，所以我很怀疑你练琴方法的有效性。”

如果换成别人，Eddy可能就到此为止了，但Brett脸上不逊的表情激得他把剩下的话也说了出来。“老实说，Mr. Yang，如果这就是你尽了最大努力的巴赫，我觉得你不该在这里。也许你还没意识到，你的水平虽然不是初学者，但也完全比不上同龄人。我不会断言你无法成为一个专业的音乐家，但在我看来，以这样的进度，机会很渺茫。就只是单纯的太迟了。”

Brett并没有表现出被这番刻薄话伤害到的样子。相反地，男孩显然被逗乐了，一边的嘴角挑衅地翘了起来。“我知道，我也没想过要成为一个音乐家。”

“那么我的问题仍然成立，”Eddy冷冷地说，“你为什么在这里？”

Brett耸耸肩，“我也不知道，我猜是因为我可以。”

Eddy的眉头皱得更深了。他正要说些讽刺的话，Brett又补充道：“而且因为我……嗯……说了你可能不太信，但我一直很喜欢小提琴。我半途而废了很多——大部分事情，但我就是没法……我想继续拉小提琴，而且如果可以的话，我想拉得更好。我不是很关心其他的。” 他的话中带着一点渴望。

不过是个被宠坏了的孩子的天真想法，Eddy恶狠狠地想。只是喜欢？这能为你的生活带来什么？它不能让你赢下比赛，不能让你的演出卖座，不能让你得到老师的夸奖和媒体的赞誉。不能成为最好的，那你就什么都不是。Brett根本不会懂。

Brett透过黑色的睫毛抬头凝视着Eddy，Eddy注意到他的左瞳孔旁有一块迷人的黑斑。“你愿意教我吗？”

当然不，他为什么要这么做？这毫无意义。他应该利用这些时间去教更好的学生，他们即使不能和他平起平坐，也至少有潜力成为他的竞争对手，然后就可以激励他走出低谷，达到更高的高度。他不应该把时间浪费在这种仅仅因为可以，而拉小提琴打发时间的累赘身上。

但是。

如果什么都不管，不在乎任何人、任何事，不为别的，仅仅因为你可以而且你喜欢，就去拉小提琴，那该有多么美好。也许Eddy也曾有过这样的时光，一段童话般的和小提琴共度的时光。但这一切在世人发现他是一个天才之后就不复存在了。

他眯起眼睛看了Brett一会儿。好吧，至少这会是一段不同的经历。

“我们得从音阶和琶音开始，”Eddy尽力保持一种中立的语气，“没有巴赫。也许可以为期中的演奏会练一首简单一点的莫扎特奏鸣曲，这些都可以再讨论。以及，你必须坚持练琴。”

一丝得意的微笑慢慢地在Brett孩子气的脸上绽放，兴奋的光芒又重新回到他的眼睛里。“当然。”


	4. Chapter 4

Brett短时间内连看了两次钟，这是新手才会犯的错误。才十点半，还有一个半小时才下课，他绝望地趴在桌上。Eddy就像感觉到了一样，从报告厅前端狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Brett低声呻吟着，不情愿地直起身子。

这不应当，音乐学院应该是很轻松的——这是Rogers跟他说的。只要坐下来听几节课，拉几下小提琴，很快高等学位就到手了。他还补充道：我们不会让你挂科的。言下之意是：我们不会让学校最大捐赠者之一的儿子挂科。

那么为什么不呢？高中时代，Brett曾经有过一段短暂的叛逆期——酒精、性、甚至微量的毒品。但这些都随着时间的推移退出了他的生活。新鲜感消退后，反叛几乎失去了意义，反而让人感到疲惫。等到高中结束的时候，他又回到了最初漠然的状态，准备按部就班地去耶鲁度过枯燥的四年，然后找个银行的工作混混日子，度过余生。但在最后一刻，一场临时的晚宴上，Rogers向他提出了茱莉亚音乐学院这个选项。Brett越想越觉得这是个好主意，首先，他不会被困在纽黑文（* _美国一城市，耶鲁大学所在地_ ），另一方面，学习小提琴绝对比他将在耶鲁学习的任何东西都要有趣得多。而对他的母亲来说，给谁写支票都是一样的。所以，他来到了茱莉亚。

Rogers显然省略了如果你在课上打瞌睡就会被公开处刑的部分。Brett脸皮够厚，所以能在Eddy面前做出一副无所谓的样子。但可以的话，他绝不想重蹈覆辙。

Rogers还省略了你需要不停练琴的部分。钢琴入门练习，乐团练习，当然，还有个别课的练习。是，Brett的练习不及其他人一半努力，但他也不能完全不练，因为他不想在所有同学面前出丑（他们大多都非常优秀）。在Eddy Chen紧盯着他的情况下，他更加没法这么做。

说到Eddy Chen，他穿着那套浅灰色西装走来走去的样子，让Brett忍不住产生了睡意。他撑着下巴，试图集中注意力。Eddy说了一些关于泛音的东西。乱七八糟的单词配上他悦耳但不带起伏的声线，再加上淡淡的澳大利亚鼻音，就像催眠曲一样动听。

Brett一直很不解，为什么这样一个聪明的年轻人会如此烦人。当然，是他自己请人家教他的——请别可怜他——但Professor Chen也不用把课程弄得这么累人吧。

_你的姿势不对。_

_你的接触点一塌糊涂。_

_你这是在视奏么？_

_音准，音准，音准！_

就像这样。Brett发现自己开始怀念以前的老师了。那些让他什么都不用做的老师，那些用虚假的恭维来满足他自尊心的老师，那些生怕惹怒他的老师。面对丰厚的报酬，音乐的尊严算得了什么呢？Brett知道他拉得很糟糕，他知道他们也知道，但被人夸的感觉总是很好的。

总之，这些只是为了说明那句“音准！”确实有点伤到他了。

“有绝对音感了不起啊。”他小声嘀咕。Eddy冷漠而简洁地嘲讽回去，说了诸如“有绝对音感没啥了不起，但你就是一坨屎。”之类的话（当然，原话用了一种更加礼貌、大气的说法，但Brett已经忘记了）。

Brett本不该钻牛角尖，但他富家子的脾气并不是那么容易抑制的，在Eddy的铁血统治下受煎熬的时间越长，他恶劣的一面就越有冒头之势。

最后，他收好了他的小提琴，若无其事地说：“我看了你的录像，就是《西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲》那个，你来这教书之前的最后一首曲子。”

Eddy稍显惊讶地瞥了他一眼，“哦，然后呢？”

“我觉得……不算太坏，就是有点机械——你好像没有很投入，说实话，没有Hilary Hahn那种感觉，我大概明白你为什么需要休息了。不过肯定比我好得多啦。总之谢谢你，下周见！”

然后在Eddy把他的蛋切下来之前溜之大吉。

遗憾的是，你不可能永远躲着给你上课的人。

Eddy又朝他瞪过来，可能是因为他一连打了五个哈欠。Brett在座位上心虚地缩起身子，尽管他正竭力抑制着想笑的冲动。他可不后悔，记忆中Eddy那副难以置信、无言以对的表情实在太棒了。

对Brett来说，这已经成为了某种游戏。他乐于剥开Eddy Chen冰冷、专业的外壳，他怀疑在那之下，是一个22岁的躁动的灵魂。

下课后，在他开溜之前，一个女孩在走廊里向他搭话。

“Sophie Druml，”她一边伸出手，“我也在上乐理入门，就坐在你前面两排。一起吃午饭吗？”

她操着Brett不太懂的欧洲口音认真地说清每一个字，并意外有力地握住Brett的手。事实上，她整个人——从她干净的马尾到她简洁的服装，再到她礼貌而不失强势的眼神——都散发出一种让Brett很难不去喜欢的安静而坚定的气质。而且，她看上去不像是个会接受拒绝的人。

“食堂有什么好吃的吗？我没来过。”

“你没在食堂吃过饭吗？” Sophie惊讶地问，“至少一次总有的吧……”

“我不住校，一般放学后我就直接回家了。再怎么说，纽约总有比这里更好的选择。”

"啊，那你可真幸运，"她有点羡慕地说，“我也想在外面住，但我对这里不太熟悉，保险起见第一年还是住宿舍比较好。你是本地人吗？”

“嗯。”

他们拿着毫无特色的披萨坐下来，不带恶意地谈论起维也纳和纽约的差异。不知怎么地，虽然这是他们第一次交流，却并没有太多的尴尬。当然，一部分原因是Brett从小就学会了闲聊的艺术，但更多的要归功于Sophie朴实的真诚。

Brett正因她说了些什么而开怀大笑，突然间从眼角看到了Eddy。他本能地把脸转过去，沉下身子，试图逃避那人的注意。

“你怎么了？”

“嘘，”他示意道，尽管Eddy远在半个餐厅之外，“他走了吗？”

“谁？”Sophie问道，疑惑地看了看四周，“哦，你是说Professor Chen？嗯，他走远了。可是你为什么要躲他？他不是你的小提琴老师么？”

Brett叹了口气，承认了他可能“稍微”嘲讽了“一下下”Eddy的演奏，而Eddy被他气到吐血的事实。

“你嘲讽了他的演奏？” Sophie睁大了眼睛，“这可……不太明智。”这已经算是说得轻的了。“你这样真的很怪，你知道吗。所有人都在努力地和导师搞好关系，以便——怎么说呢——为自己铺路？而且我听说Professor Chen特别受欢迎，因为他的批评总是很温和，不像那些老派的教授，你懂的。Sumina跟我说他从不大喊大叫。她很喜欢他，她说他是个很温柔的人。”

Brett高高地挑起眉毛，他绝对不会把温柔这个词用到Eddy身上。但Sophie露出一个微笑，先一步说道：“但我并不意外他对你没有那么友善。我还记得你在第一节课上表演的绝活，如果眼神能杀人，你早就死了。这也是我想认识你的原因，我想也许我们可以成为朋友。”

“因为我有一种能惹恼Professor Chen的特殊本领？”Brett笑着问。

“因为你不喜欢拍马屁，” Sophie平淡地、实事求是地回答，“你没有想着出人头地，这在这里相当少见。”

Brett若有所思地歪了歪头。这个说法很新鲜，他思考过后觉得这似乎是个想与某人交朋友的好理由，比大多数人想要和他交朋友的理由要好得多。于是他回给Sophie一个愉快的微笑。

在餐厅的另一边，Eddy眯起眼睛看着Brett藏起他的脸。那个小混蛋。但当弦乐系主任问他是否出了什么问题时，他恢复了镇静，摇了摇头。

“哦，Brett Yang啊，”院长顺着Eddy的目光看去，“他是你的学生对吗？是我的话就会对那孩子好一点，他很特别，如果你能明白我的意思。”

Eddy皱了皱眉头，简略地回答道:“我明白。”

“不说这个了，今天下午弦乐的工作坊你会来吧？”

“其实，我——”

“这是今年的第一次工作坊，我们的荣誉生会做一些展示。一年级新生也都要来，所以我想如果能让几个教授来表演一下，以示欢迎，那就再好不过了。当然，你不是一定要来，但能来的话就最好了。”

“所有新生都要去么？”Eddy突然提起兴趣。

“是的，新生是强制出席的。我还是要说我没有强迫你去的意思，只是——”

“也许我会去表演点什么。”Eddy若有所思地说。

机械？不如Hilary Hahn？是时候露两手给他看看了。


	5. Chapter 5

第一个人刚开始演奏，Brett就已经不行了。他先前试图向Sophie解释，在美国的大学里，“强制”只是 “强烈建议”的另一种表达，但这并没有说服她。我们必须要去，她直接终结了讨论。Brett是不是更想在沙发上窝一个下午完全无法左右她的决定。

第四个是一个大提琴手，他的演奏非常精彩，却还是没能解决Brett的问题。《天鹅》舒缓的音符从他的琴弦上振动出来，像一条柔软的毯子包裹着Brett，邀请他闭上眼睛。对他来说这更像一支过强的助眠剂。

接下来他所知道的就是Sophie一脸失望地把他摇醒，Sumina在旁边忍不住地咯咯笑。好在其他的观众都忙着鼓掌，没人注意到他。

“这很失礼，” Sophie轻声说道，“这是今天最优秀的大提琴手之一，你错过了他的表演。”

“我没错过，”Brett无力地反驳，“我只是在……感受音乐。”

Brett看向前方，大提琴手正在鞠躬致意。当他抬起身时，他们的目光意外相遇了。他给了Brett一个平和的微笑，而Brett有点内疚地偷偷移开了目光。

接下来轮到另外几个学生，再后面是几位教授。到了四十分钟的时候，所有的曲子开始在他的脑子里打架，他实在受不了了。Sophie我诅咒你。Brett刚从座位上起身准备溜出去，房间里突然就安静了下来。Brett自觉地停下动作，朝前面瞥了一眼，想看看发生了什么。

是Eddy Chen。他优雅地大步走到中央舞台，似乎并没有被空气中汇聚的强烈的期待所干扰。他带着坦然的自信环视四周，在看到Brett时目光微微停留。然后他鞠了一躬，随即投入帕格尼尼的演奏中。

一切都是那么简单。他的弓轻快地弹起，与在琴弦上准确而灵活舞动的左手完美同步。他让帕格尼尼看上去轻松如儿戏，好像没有什么比用完美的音准清晰地演奏出双音、高音以及快速的连续更容易的了。

Brett的身体仿佛不受控制一般坐了回去，他目不转睛地看着，沉浸在演奏之中。比起精湛的技巧，更加吸引他的是，普通人多苦于高难度的技巧， Eddy却能为随想曲注入异想天开的活力。就在这个小礼堂里，穿着他浅灰色的西装，脸上没有任何夸张的表情。这些乐句是如此花哨、戏谑，但又不失真诚，让人觉得也许这就是帕格尼尼的本意。

Eddy做了个略显帅气的收尾，少有地露出一丝得意的笑容，就像在对观众发起挑战。紧接着，全场爆发出热烈的掌声。

“你们听到了吗？”Sophie感叹道，“这太惊人了!”

“我懂我懂，”Sumina附和着，她的眼睛闪闪发亮，“他已经很久没有公开表演过了。嘿，Brett，有他做我们的老师真的太幸运了!”

Brett眨了几下眼睛，呼出一口气，他都没有意识到自己刚才屏住了呼吸。然后他发现Eddy又朝他看了过来，于是他翻了个白眼，低声嘲弄道：“真会炫耀。”

结束的时候天开始下起雨，他叫的Uber久久不来。Brett挥别Sophie和Sumina，然后疲倦地靠在大楼前的柱子上。

他一直不明白为什么人们要把曼哈顿的雨夜浪漫化。就是在最好的情况下，城市的街道也是又脏又吵，到了雨天，雨水就混杂着尘垢积在街道上，空气中四处回荡着愤怒的司机和更加愤怒的行人所发出的刺耳的喊叫。污水会渗进他的鞋子，弄花他的眼镜。他真希望自己在家里。

又一辆车取消了他的预约后，他开始考虑自己剩下的选择。这时Eddy走出大楼，缓步来到他身边。

“你还不走？”

“没车。”Brett耸了耸肩。

Eddy点点头，依旧站在那。Brett大概知道他在等什么，感到一阵莫名的尴尬。他清了清嗓子，有点难为情地说:“我很喜欢你今天的表演。”

“哦？这次你不觉得太机械了？”Eddy和善地问道。

Brett尴尬地笑了笑，陷入沉默。Eddy站在原地，用余光瞟了他一眼，嘴角再次翘起，露出那抹得意的微笑。

Brett最终还是沮丧地承认:“不，实际上我觉得……真的很好。”

Eddy笑得更明显了，Brett立刻想到了“小气”这个词，但他没有说出来。也许这是他应得的。

“你准备好周一的课了吗？”

Brett恼怒地皱起鼻子，嘟哝道:“嗯，当然。”Eddy又点了点头。然后年轻的教授打开他的大伞走进雨中，只留下一句冰冷的下周见。

真TM小气。

Eddy走在路上，脸上还挂着笑，真正取悦了他的倒不是Brett不情不愿的服软，而是在表演中，他那张波澜不惊的小圆脸上闪烁着的惊讶，以及不经意间露出的微笑。这让Eddy觉得他的表演很成功。想来也很蠢，相比起他赢得的所有比赛，一场成功的表演根本不值得沾沾自喜——但不论如何，这仍是一场成功。

然而，他犯了一个致命的错误。就像罗德的妻子（*）一样，他也忍不住好奇地回头看了一眼。

（* _在《圣经》中，罗德的妻子因为好奇心回头，变成了盐柱_ ）

Brett仍然站在钢棚下，一脸绝望地盯着他的手机。Eddy看到他把小手缩进那件宽松的粉色连帽衫的袖子里。虽然才九月底，但风雨还是使得气温骤降，雨幕后的Brett显得渺小又无助。

Eddy犹豫了，他有一百万个理由可以丢下这个小屁孩，Brett自己能找到回家的方法。话虽如此，他几不可闻地叹了口气，转身往回走。

Brett困惑地抬头看他。

“Professor Chen？”

“需要载你一程么？”

“真的？”

Eddy皱起眉头，“你想继续等的话我也理解——”

“不不不，让我搭车吧。”

他们在一路沉默中走到停车场。别说会让你自食其果的话，Brett告诫自己。他安静地缩在Eddy的伞下，不时偷看旁边的高个子，但此时的Eddy已经戴上了他平日里那副神秘的面具，将Brett隔绝在外。Brett在心中叹气。真是不可思议，他想，这么冷酷、无趣的人怎么会和先前演奏帕格尼尼的是同一个人呢。

停车场内的灯光很足，Eddy合上伞，带着Brett走向他的车。这时Brett才发现，Eddy的左袖子已经被雨水打湿了，而自己却没被淋湿多少。他张嘴想说些什么，但话却哽在喉咙里。他开始感到抱歉，毕竟不是每个老师——更不用说著名的小提琴独奏家——都会为学生挡雨，或是在繁忙的晚上抽时间载学生回家。

他盯着地面，终于喃喃地说，“谢谢。”Eddy看上去有些吃惊，简单地回答了句不用谢。

他们上车后，Eddy很快就把暖气打开了，Brett对此非常感激。开出车库的时候，Brett苍白的脸颊已经恢复了血色，手指也从袖子里探了出来。

“你想的话可以自己调电台，”Eddy在标出Brett的地址后生硬地说，“我也不知道现在的孩子喜欢听什么。

Brett差点开口呛他：明明你也没大多少，但他忍住了。他决定做个懒人，“古典音乐就行。”温暖的空气和汽车缓慢的晃动使他昏昏欲睡。他蜷缩在座位上，打了个哈欠，将调电台的活儿留给Eddy。

《拉威尔钢琴三重奏》忧伤的旋律在空气中萦绕，他们穿过曼哈顿在雨水折射下宛如万花筒般的灯光，在城市的车流中缓缓前行。

在乳白色的街灯下，Eddy研究了一会儿Brett的睡颜。他安静地靠在车门上，眼镜微微地倾斜，轻颤的黑色睫毛映在苍白的脸上，Eddy几乎可以一一数清。让Eddy不解的是，不是每个人都可以像这样毫无防备地睡在陌生人的车里。他不止一次怀疑，Brett一直以来都过着一种安稳无忧的生活，没有遭受过任何真正的挫折或不幸。这可能也不是件坏事，他一边观察一边心不在焉地想。

也许是感觉到车停了，Brett睁开了眼睛。“我们到了么？”他软绵绵地问道。

Eddy收回目光，点了点头。

这时的雨已经小了很多，Brett直接冒着毛毛雨冲进楼里。Eddy看着他在门口挥了挥手，然后消失在豪华公寓的大厅。

他记得这里。Rogers在上学期初邀请新教员来吃饭，Eddy还记得茱莉亚校长的家正如预期中的那样，豪华而不失品位。

所以Brett也住在这。

当Eddy再次发动车子时，一股无名之火涌上他的心头。


	6. Chapter 6

到了10月中旬的时候，Eddy开始希望能多克隆几个自己。他忙于出卷、批改论文和期中演奏会的准备，几乎没有喘气的机会。因此，当他发现Brett每节课只坚持提高一丁点的时候，感到格外的愤怒。他的进步速度之慢即使是圣人都会失去耐心，而Eddy不是圣人。

“离你的期中演奏还有一个月的时间，而你却连第一页都拉不下来，”他的语气和冰一样冷，“你到底有没有练琴？”

Brett似乎被吓到了，他立即回答：练了，很多。但他打结的舌头和躲闪的眼神出卖了他。Eddy扬起眉毛。

“很多？练了多久？”

“差不多四个小时——好吧，四十五分钟每——每两天……”

Eddy小声地骂了句Fuck。他已经能想象他的同事们听到Brett把茱莉亚新生演奏史上最简单的曲子搞砸时会有多开心了。他们会把目光转向他，心说，真是个失败的老师，毕竟还是太年轻了。

虽然不愿承认，但这种想法让他非常不安。越少失败的人就越会害怕失败。他开始向Brett说明练琴的重要性，告诉他他现在落后了多少，有多少需要改进的地方，他越说越大声。照这个进度，一天练40个小时都不够。

但接着他又注意到Brett正紧张地看着他，黑色的眼珠像蝌蚪一样来回转动。透过白衬衫的领口，Brett的脖子底部升起一片粉红，Eddy知道这是他感到焦虑的信号。他的表情像是意识到自己做错了事的孩子，既后悔又带着防备。

不知怎么，这又让Eddy想起了那个朦胧的雨夜，Brett在他的车上毫无保留地展现出那脆弱的、熟睡的表情。那时他心想，Brett Yang不必成长得太快，他可以继续以这种近乎宝贵的方式，无所顾忌地把自己的感受写在脸上。

想到这里，Eddy发现他很难继续生气了，他的火气像泄了气的气球一样从他的体内溜走。

“我只是想让你能演奏出最好的水平，”Eddy说，虽然不想，但他的语气还是下意识地变得柔和起来。

Brett撅起嘴。 Eddy知道他只是在装样子，那明显的粉红色块已经开始消褪了。“好吧，”他拖长声音以示他的不情愿，“我会的。”

Eddy看见那双眼睛里冒出调皮的火花，深表怀疑。但他还是由他去了，事实上，他已经放任这个小懒鬼太多了。他知道Brett也感受到了这种潜在的变化，在这段师生关系中，他的权威在渐渐地流逝，维持纪律变得越来越困难。Eddy隐约清楚原因，但并不是很想承认。

在一个寒冷的周五下午，Eddy结束了最后的评卷，终于能享受片刻的安宁。他盘腿坐在那块俯瞰林肯中心的草坪上，盯着手中的一叠乐谱，心不在焉地转着笔。太阳刚开始落山，校园里很安静。晚场歌剧的观众们身着盛装，聚集在花式喷泉旁兴高采烈地自拍。今晚演奏的是莫扎特的作品，Eddy知道那是一个他做梦都无法企及的天才。他有点想溜进去看看，但根深蒂固的纪律性将他留在草坪上。

“你在做什么？”

Eddy被这个熟悉的声音吓了一跳。眨眼的工夫，Brett小小的身影就在他身边蹲了下来，他好奇地歪着头。“你在作曲吗？”他盯着Eddy乐谱上凌乱的痕迹。

Eddy在心里叹了口气，意识到现在藏起来已经太迟了。再说，有什么可藏的？“是的，我在试着作曲。”他回答。

“为什么呢？”

“为什么不呢？作曲是件值得尝试的事情。”

Brett把头凑近Eddy，想看清那些手写的音符。洗发水和洗好的衣服散发出清新、干净的气味，充斥着Eddy的感官。Brett头顶的头发扫过他的鼻子，Eddy向后靠了靠，给Brett——和他自己——让出一些空间，但Brett却浑然不知，趁此机会把自己挤得更近了。Eddy的思绪千回百转，他想，这时如果用一只胳膊搂住那个男孩，就可以轻易地把他圈在怀中。他甚至不一定会注意到……

Brett哼着眼前的音符，他的声音比说话时要低沉，出奇的动听。Eddy一言不发地听着，直到Brett哼完一整句。

“听起来怪怪的。”Brett评价道，他转过头来用评判的眼光盯着Eddy。他的脸离得那么近，Eddy能再次看到他眼睛里的黑斑，能闻到他呼吸中的薄荷味。

“不，那听起来不是这样的，你完全跑调了。”Eddy面无表情地摇了摇头。他轻轻地把Brett推开，把乐谱翻了个面放回身边。

“我不知道。”Brett带着几分怀疑。他挪开几厘米，坐了下来。“也许你应该坚持小提琴演奏，有的时候你的演奏可以很出色。肯定比你的作曲要好得多。”

Eddy翻了个白眼。

“你又在这儿做什么？”

“等人。以及人类观察，大概。”Brett若有所思地说，“你不觉得晚上人们盛装来到林肯中心时，他们看起来都很高兴吗？就好像把曼哈顿最糟糕的部分弃之身后，来到一个更好的地方，享受更美好的时光。反正我一直都有这种感觉，我想这就是我开始学音乐的原因。”

Eddy挑起一边眉毛，但什么也没说。他们安静地坐了几分钟，直到最后一批人聚向吊灯下，从巨大的玻璃门后消失不见，喷泉边只剩下几个游客。黄昏将天空染上忧郁的蓝紫色，Brett又把脸往他的长围巾里埋了埋，厚厚的毛线下只露出一双眼睛。Eddy拨弄着他那一页页的乐谱，却没有把它们捡起来的冲动。他从眼角打量着Brett。

等到天色完全暗下来的时候，Brett站起来伸展了一下四肢。“我的便车来了。”他指着远处说，Eddy只看到Ted Rogers又高又瘦的身影，他站在路灯下愉快地向他们挥手。

正当Brett准备离开时，Eddy冲动地抓住了他从灰色巴宝莉帽衫袖子中垂下的纤细而冰冷的手指。他们就着这个姿势僵持了一小会儿，Eddy惊异于Brett的手在自己的手中显得那样小。

Brett瞪大眼睛看向他，“教、教授？”

Eddy松开手，作出一个不经意的笑，把Brett脖子上的围巾系紧了些，“注意保暖。下周见，记得练琴。”

Brett缓缓地点了点头，然后转过身，仿佛无事发生一样慢悠悠地朝汽车走去。看到他带着几分犹豫的脚步和迷惘的表情，Eddy轻轻地笑了。

Eddy说不出他为什么那样做，也许纯粹是一种本能。毕竟他身上有一种自私、好胜的特质，这是他作为一个天才不可或缺的一部分。他喜欢赢得他想要的东西。


	7. Chapter 7

Brett的小指中途罢工了，莫扎特轻快的旋律戛然而止。Brett低声咒骂了一句，还是决定稍作休息。他把小提琴夹在身侧，走到窗边，忧郁地凝视着外面的世界。

这种凝视似乎与秋日晴朗的好天气格格不入。楼下，一群行人正沿着第五大道林荫的小路，寻往中央公园欣赏金红的秋叶。Brett本来也打算这个下午去公园和他高中的老朋友们野餐，喝个酩酊大醉，然后去通宵卡拉ok。但就在他准备出门时，Eddy Chen失望的表情突然出现在他的脑海里，让他停下了脚步。他仿佛还能听到Eddy质问他有没有练琴、练了多久时越来越冷的声音。那些声音在环绕在耳边，他根本不可能开开心心地野餐。

“你现在真没劲。”高中友人的回复中透出深深的鄙夷。

没错，Brett叹了口气。他无可否认，虽然他没得到任何好处，但他轻松且漫无目的的生活正在被纪律性的、辛苦的练琴所取代。

一阵冷风将金色的树叶吹向淡蓝的天空。Brett皱起了眉头，他想起了前一天晚上，冷风中他的头发被吹起，同时Eddy抓住他的手，整理好他的围巾。他想起了Eddy脸上难以捉摸的微笑，想起了他触碰中古怪的温柔。注意保暖，他说话的声音轻柔而低沉，一边垂下眼睛看向自己。

Brett感到心跳加速。这到底是怎么回事呢？他紧紧闭上眼睛，恼怒地摇摇头，仿佛这样就可以驱散那些讨厌的、不必要的胡思乱想。停下，他命令自己的大脑，他是个男人。而且是你的教授。

想想莫扎特。他再次举起小提琴，扎进音乐中，试图在奏鸣曲轻快的抒情中寻求庇护。而这一次，他的旋律里有了一种新的热情，音符试探性的颤动好像在诉说他躁动的心跳。

当他结束的时候，他第一次发现自己并不孤单。他的母亲正倚在客厅门口，她穿着一件优雅的长裙，脖子上戴着一串闪闪发光的珍珠项链。

Brett惊讶地看着她，“我不知道你在家，对不起，我打扰到你了么？你应该打断我的。”

他母亲微笑着摇摇头，“完全没有，我只是在享受音乐。我好久没听你拉琴了，你进步很大。”

Brett也报以微笑，害羞地揉了揉鼻子，“我还在努力……”

“真的很好，我很喜欢。”

“谢谢。”他有点脸红，轻轻地说。

“我很高兴这奏效了，”她继续道，用温柔的目光看向Brett，“你知道么，我一开始很担心。说到底，茱莉亚是一所音乐学校，如果你决定走一条不同的路，它未必能帮到你。但是……现在我认为这是一个正确的决定，你说呢？”

_当然，也许吧_ ，Brett耸肩回答道。但他注意到母亲苍老的脸上洋溢着喜悦，还有一丝自豪。他很久没见过母亲这样的表情了——他已经不记得上一次他让母亲感到骄傲是什么时候的事了。他暗自心想，自己并不介意这种表情再多一些。

8点左右的时候，Sophie给他发短信说他们在学校附近的一家酒吧给Jordon庆生，让他也来。在经历了一下午漫长而孤独的练习后，他觉得这是个不错的主意，便欣然前往。第一杯酒喝到一半，他才意识到这是一家同性恋酒吧。

他略为震惊地看着几对在舞池里亲热的男性情侣。Sophie肯定看到了，她笑了起来，问他还好吗。“这是附近唯一一个不查证件的地方，”她解释说，“而且，这里的喝的很不错。”

Brett表示不介意，他只是不知道而已。无论如何，作为一个在曼哈顿生活到现在的人，他早就学会适应周围的环境了。这是一个不错的酒吧，舒适且低调，音乐也会不太吵。他看到了不少校园里熟悉的面孔，再加上周围都是他为数不多的好友，让他心里微妙地生出一种模糊的暖意。一种近乎归属感的感觉，这是他没有想到的。

大约两个小时之后，他们这一小撮人大多都醉醺醺地去跳舞或找人搭讪了。Brett溜到吧台，想再给自己点一杯酒。他刚在高脚凳上坐下，旁边就凑过来一个他不认识的年长男人。

“嘿，以前没见过你。”男人说着滑进旁边的座位，紧靠着Brett。他带着明显的醉意，说话含混不清，让Brett感到很心烦。“第一次来？你很可爱。你多大了？”Brett对男人呼吸间强烈的酒气感到不适，他皱起鼻子向后靠了靠。这个人似乎没有注意到，或者说他也不在乎，他色眯眯地笑着，用越来越令人厌恶的挑逗来填补沉默。

“呃，我觉得你喝多了。”Brett皱着眉头说。他起身想要离开，“我要走了——”

“走？去哪里？”那人伸出一只粗壮的手臂，揽住Brett瘦小的身躯，把他按回原处。Brett的眉头皱得更深了，他试图推开那个男人，却无济于事。浓烈的酒味让Brett无法呼吸，一阵突如其来的恐慌攫住了他，他的心砰砰直跳，脑子里竭力思索脱身的办法。

突然，一只手抓住了那人的胳膊，把它拉开了。

“先生，我觉得我的朋友不喜欢这样，请你停下。”

Brett松了一口气。但当他抬头看到那个赶走进犯者的亚洲男孩时，他还是很吃惊。他相貌温和，也不是特别的强壮，不过他的手臂无可否认的有力。Brett觉得他很面熟，但想不起来是谁。

那个醉汉咒骂了几句，他看了看那个亚洲男孩，似乎也不想进一步发生冲突。他跌跌撞撞地走开了，嘴里嘟囔着既然已经有伴了就应该早说。

男孩微笑着转向Brett，“你还好么？”

Brett眨眨眼睛，被突如其来的转折和男孩态度陡然的转变弄得有点晕头转向。

“你也是茱莉亚的对吧？”男孩问，“我觉得我见过你。”

Brett无言地点了点头，男孩轻声笑了出来，“我想你还是要小心一点。这里通常来说蛮安全的，但总归会有类似的状况发生，因为你太可（爱了）——不说了，我准备走了，再见。”

“再见——”Brett习惯性地开口，话到一半又打住了，“其实，我想我今晚也差不多了”。他四下寻找他的朋友，但在昏暗的灯光下很难看清。他试探地看了那个男孩一眼，说:“我和你一起走吧……？”

男孩点点头，又对他温和地笑了笑。面对男孩稳重的举止，Brett感到他的恐慌逐渐消散了。

外面的街道多少有些安静，只有零星的几个行人。Brett和男孩静静地并肩走了几步，男孩又问他是否还好。“你看起来还是有点害怕。”这时Brett才意识到他有些轻微的口音——夹杂着韩国和另一种他以前听到过的口音。

Brett摇头，尴尬地笑了笑，“我很好，只是觉得这样被人搭讪真的很怪……”

“是的，可以想象。我要回学校了，要一起走吗？”

Brett又摇了摇头，解释说他不住在学校，但他还是很感谢男孩的邀请。他向男孩道谢后，招呼了一辆驶过的黄色出租车。

“对了，我叫Brett，”他在钻进车子前说道，“谢谢了。”

“我叫Hyung，”男孩轻松地笑了笑，“不用在意，学校里我会再找你的。”

“好的！”

结果好就一切都好，Brett一边打着哈欠想，一边系上了安全带。透过车窗，他看见Hyung还站在那里，带着平静的微笑向他挥手告别。

度过了一个只有电视和更多练习的平静的星期天之后，Brett或多或少把这件事从他的脑海中抛了出去。他以后不会去那家酒吧了，就这样。

不管怎样，经过周末的练习，他星期一去上课的步子都一蹦一跳的，对即将演奏的莫扎特充满了信心。至少他觉得，如果Eddy再问起练琴的事，他的腰板能更直一些。曲子演奏到一半的时候，他偷偷瞥了一眼谱架后面的人，发现这位年轻的教授看上去不像平时那么冷冰冰的了。事实上，当Brett拉出一个准确的高音时，Eddy甚至可能会抬起他的嘴角。Brett忍不住咧嘴一笑。

“好多了”Eddy承认，随手转着他的笔。

“对吧？”Brett笑容满面。“我练琴了！”

Eddy翻了个白眼，但他的嘴角又出现了微微的弧度，“怎么，你是想要一张贴纸吗？”

他没理会Brett失望的噘嘴，走到他身边，让他再把小提琴举起来。“是更好了，但声音没有足够的共鸣，这样在音乐厅里没人能听到你的声音。试着把小提琴抬高一点。不，不是这样的，要像这样——”

Eddy伸出手，开始亲自摆弄小提琴的位置。但他们陷入一种奇怪的姿势，Eddy调整乐器时人站在Brett的身后，Brett第一次注意到Eddy比他高那么多，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己好像被Eddy抱在了怀里。他甚至能感觉到这个虚假的拥抱所散发的温暖。

现在Eddy开始讲揉弦了，他的手轻轻地抓住Brett的手腕进行演示。Brett心猿意马地想着Eddy的手比他大多少。他还记得另一次Eddy也是抓住了他的手腕，那是几周前才发生的吗？他模糊地意识到，有什么东西从那时起就开始发生改变了。但具体是什么呢？当时的暴力已经完全消失了；现在Eddy抓着他的手腕，是那么的轻柔，让他几乎感觉不到。

“Brett？”

Brett困惑地眨着眼，重新集中注意力。Eddy怀疑地看着他，他们的脸离只相距几英寸。Brett猛地转过身子，掩饰他发烫的脸颊。

“揉弦嘛，是的，我懂了。”他扭动着手腕，示意Eddy该放开了。于是Eddy放开了他。

Brett还沉浸在困惑中，因而没有注意到Eddy眼中闪过的狡黠，以及刚才Eddy第一次直呼了他的名字。


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie Druml的生活方式比绝大多数音乐家更有条理。她会把练琴、阅读、锻炼、吃饭、睡觉的时间一一安排好。每周三下午乐团排练之前，她会抽出时间和Brett Yang一起在学校的咖啡厅学习。

好吧，“和”可能是个不恰当的说法。Sophie在学习，Brett则在一旁自娱自乐。今天，他一边不停刷着tik toks，一边吃着一大块芝士蛋糕。

“你的听力课论文写好了吗?”Sophie问道。

Brett从手机上挪开视线，迷茫地看着她，“什么论文？”

这种回答可能一度会让Sophie感到惊讶，但现在早已不会了。她逐渐接受了事实：与这所名校的大多数学生不同，Brett并不为学业或成绩而烦恼，抑或是他的小提琴演奏是否达标，或者更广泛地说，甚至是人们对他的看法和评价。这一切都对他毫无影响。

这样也没什么不好，Sophie想，她的脸上露出一丝微笑，这正是她一开始喜欢他的地方。

当Sophie继续埋头于她的论文时，她用眼角的余光注意到，Brett不再刷手机了，而是开始遥远地凝视着前方，仿佛他的灵魂已经游离到了另一个维度。然后，那苍白的脸颊上泛起淡淡的粉红，他皱了下鼻子，自嘲般地笑了笑，又把一大块芝士蛋糕塞进了嘴里。

Sophie想知道发生了什么，但也许这只是Brett众多怪癖中的一个？

这时有人轻轻拍了一下她的肩膀，把她从思绪中拉了出来。她抬起头，看到Hyungsuk Bae低着头，友好地朝她微笑。

“嗨，Sophie，” 一如往常，他平静地说，“我在想我们要不要讨论一下小组论文——”说到这里，他突然停了下来，目光转向她的同伴，“啊！你是——Brett，对吧？”

Brett惊讶地抬头看了一眼，他的嘴里仍然塞满了蛋糕，脸颊鼓鼓的，看上去就像一只人形仓鼠。这引起了Hyung的轻笑，他用一种少有的兴奋的语气继续说道：“嗨，我们几天前的晚上见过，你还记得么？”

Brett的黑眼睛紧张地转动，他在记忆中搜索着，然后突然冒出火花。“哦！你就是那个……你说你叫Hyung对吧？”

Hyung点头，他的眼睛弯成一个微笑的月牙。Sophie感到有点好奇，她从未见过他这种表情。

“谢谢你那晚救了我，”Brett尴尬地笑了，“很高兴再次见到你，不过你是怎么认识Sophie的？”

Hyung主动坐进他们桌子旁的空位，很快就说清了他和Sophie是在音乐史研讨会上认识的，而认识Brett则是因为在酒吧的出手相救。说完这些，Hyung和Sophie终于回到了小组论文的重要话题上，开始了关于匈牙利民族主义对瓦格纳的影响的漫长讨论。

Brett假装感兴趣了两秒钟，然后又像只小猫一样蜷回扶手椅里继续玩手机。

Sophie注意到Hyung的目光忍不住似的不止一次飘向Brett。她愈发好奇了，真的。

他们平静的学习会被Professor Chen的出现打断了。他悄悄走过来，突然现身，吓得Brett一下子从座位上跳了起来。Sophie窃笑，Hyung则在一旁面无表情地看着。

“Brett Yang，我一直在找你，”这位年轻的教授用他一贯冷静、嘲讽的语气说，“刚批完你的期中试卷，我不知道你怎么还能悠哉地坐在这里刷tik toks。”

Brett心虚地移开目光，咕哝道:“你竟然还知道tik tok——”

“你说什么？”

“没什么……所以我的成绩……？”

“糟糕透顶。”Brett面色发白。“我想请你到我办公室来一趟，我们可以讨论一下怎么才能让你不挂科。”

“其实，我们不必——Sophie可以教我——”

“这和Ms. Druml无关，过来。”

Brett悲伤地皱起眉头望向Sophie，但还是不情愿地从椅子上爬起来。“再见了，伙计们，”他绝望地叹了口气，“很高兴再次见到你，Hyung……乐团见，Soph……”

Eddy不耐烦地用脚敲敲地板，示意他快一点。Brett最后做了个鬼脸，收拾好东西，跟在Eddy身后。

他们离开后，Sophie和Hyung交换了一个眼神，笑着说：“我发誓，Professor Chen是唯一一个能让Brett这么做的人。超级奇怪。”

“是吗？对我来说更加奇怪的倒是Edwa——Professor Chen居然会对Brett感兴趣。”

“为什么？”Sophie好奇地问，“听起来你好像认识他。”

“我们是同乡，”Hyung喝了一口咖啡，轻描淡写地说，“去过同一个音乐训练营之类的。我从没见过这个家伙对除了比赛以外事情感兴趣。”

“啊，那他小提琴确实拉得很好——”

“他很无趣，你不觉得吗？”

冰冷的办公室里，Brett把他的试卷翻得乱七八糟，而Eddy就坐在他桃花心木的办公桌旁，顺手转了几下笔。然后他的笔掉了下来，他拍了一下男孩的额头，“九乘二不是十二。这连理论都不是，只是基础的数学。”

Brett轻声呼痛，愤怒地看向Eddy，“我知道。”

“你知道？”Eddy扬起眉毛问，“还有，什么是增七度？根本就没有增七度，那是八度！你真的有去学吗？”

“我、我有，我只是……没时间了。再说了，”Brett小声说，“反正你也不能挂我。”

“你再说一遍？”

“没，我说我很冷。”他的口吻明显像在找茬，“这里好冷，你的恒温器是坏了吗？我们能不能改天再说？我——”

“你很冷？喏，拿去。”Eddy把一直挂在椅背上夹克衫搭在Brett身上。“现在，来看这个多选题……”

这件Eddy尺码的夹克柔软地挂在Brett瘦小的身躯上，显得大了几个号。

“……做多选题的关键要先读答案……”

Brett以前从来没细想过，但Eddy身上一直有一种独特的味道，一股干净又突出的淡淡的古龙水味。Brett下意识地把夹克裹紧，吸了口气。他发现他相当喜欢这种气味。

Eddy瞥了一眼他任性的学生，翻了翻眼珠，Brett显然不够专注。但另一方面，他瘦小的身体裹在自己夹克里的景象又让他有些愉快。看到Brett带着满足的微笑将夹克裹得更紧时，他翘起了一边嘴角。他心不在焉地想，要对一个人宣告主权，毕竟有很多不同的方法。

Eddy凑近了些，如同耳语般问道：“你在听吗？”

Brett回过神来，眼睛猛得张大，他生硬而迅速地点了点头，“我在听。你刚才说到调制解调器是一种——”

“——波音（*）”

（* _谐音梗，调制解调器：modem_ _，波音：mordent_ _，在他们的视频里出现过_ ）

“噢。”

Eddy不满地哼了一声。“顺便说一句，你脸上有蛋糕屑。”

“嗯？”

Brett还没来得及抹掉，Eddy已经拿起一张纸巾，惊人温柔地把它们擦干净了。Brett扭开脸，一抹令人愉快的粉红缓缓爬上他的脸颊。

大学的钟楼传出五下钟声，Brett像座位上着了火一样跳起来，“呃，我得走了。乐团要练习。我会继续——我会学的——我会，呃——再见。”

Eddy没有拦他，他饶有兴味地看着Brett跌跌撞撞地跑出办公室，身上还裹着那件夹克。他想知道，Brett是否会因此带上他的气味。


	9. Chapter 9

茱莉亚音乐学院的年度筹款晚会——只能穿黑色正装出席——定于下周在Cipriani酒店举行，所以Eddy的周六下午理所当然地因为Belle执意拉他去购物而被毁了。Eddy对此很不能理解， Belle已经攒了一万件她独奏会穿的礼服了。但他知道，一旦女人想买衣服，就没什么能阻止得了她们。

Bergdorf仍保有一种纽约其他百货公司早已失去的古朴雅致。在散发着芳香的大厅里，女人们一边轻声地谈天嬉笑，一边随手挥舞着她们的爱马仕包包，踩着红底鞋在商场里穿梭。在这里，第五大道的臭气——游客的汗臭、马粪的味道、流浪汉的排泄物——被完美地隔绝了。这里的世界是如此让人眼花缭乱，最坏的情况也不过是你掏出运通卡的功夫，就被人拿走了最后一件限量版香奈儿夹克。

Eddy对晚礼服几乎一无所知。事实上，几年前当他音乐学院的一位女同学卖弄风骚地问他对她的裙子——一件暴露出大片乳沟的露肩低胸礼服——的看法时，他意识到，总的来说，他对女人并不是很感兴趣。

他僵硬地坐在更衣室外的白色沙发上，用脚轻点着折磨他耳朵的乏味的电梯音乐，试图完成自己作品的下一段。

自从林肯中心那晚之后，他就没有取得什么进展。他写的每首曲子都隐约像是他曾经听过的作品，没有任何新奇或有趣的地方。

“ _本周末，年轻的澳大利亚小提琴独奏家_ _Edward Chen_ _在皇家节日音乐厅演奏了柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲。Chen_ _流畅的表演展现了他在声音运用、音乐理解上的高超水平，全场观众起立鼓掌。然而，他的演奏还是呈现出些许模仿性，让人想起Nathan Milstein_ _等人的浪漫主义风格，但又缺乏真正的情感共鸣。Chen_ _作为一名年少成名的小提琴天才，他精湛的技术令人叹为观止，但他似乎仍在寻找属于自己的风格……_ ”

Eddy划掉几个音符，把乐谱收了起来。

一名年轻女子站在几排货架之外，大声地向她的朋友抱怨着男人——显然，她的俘虏中，一个外在条件更好，她应该同他约会；但另一个更为风趣，更有“对的感觉”——不管这意味着什么。Eddy眉头紧锁。索然无味，他出神地想，如果你真的想要一个人，这些都不重要。举个例子，只是假设，即使他们小提琴拉得不好，或者挂科，或者很可能在和一个老色狼约会，但这些都不是问题。你不会在乎，因为你也很有钱，你大可以把他们偷过来——

“Eddy，你觉得怎么样？”Belle走出试衣间问他。

Eddy抬起头，耸了耸肩，“看起来和上一件差不多……？”

Belle深吸了一口气，小声地说他没用。Eddy笑了，正准备反驳就看到Belle脸上露出了兴奋的神色。

“Jenny！”她惊喜地大喊。Eddy很困惑，顺着她的目光看向入口处，他看到一个年轻的亚洲女子走进这块片区。她发现了Belle，或是听到了Belle的声音，大声叫着她的名字回应。两位女士很快就奔向对方，戏剧性地拥抱了一下。

这场面实在有些诡异，但对Eddy来说更加离奇的是，Brett Yang跟在那名年轻女子身后，一脸茫然地盯着他。

“这是我的好朋友Jenny。”等大家冷静下来后，Belle解释说。

原来她们是Belle多年前在台湾留学的时候认识的，两人十分投缘。然后他们又知道了Jenny是Brett的表姐（*），不禁让人感叹这世界真小。

（* _我不知道是否有真实人物原型，姑且对照Belle_ _推测是表姐_ ）

“好吧，我想这里不再需要你们了，”Belle漫不经心地说，“不客气。”Jenny咯咯地笑着表示同意，然后就把他们赶走了。

就这样，Eddy发现自己正和Brett站在57街和第五大道的街角，不知所措。

到了11月，真正的寒意降临到这座城市，才下午4点天空就已经开始变暗了。Eddy还在思考着那些将世界连在一起的奇妙的、无形的线，这时Brett问:“所以……你确定你就这样走了么？你女朋友不会生气吗？以我的经验——”

Eddy愣了一会才反应过来他在说什么，“女朋友？那是我姐姐。”

“哦，对不起，我不知道。”Brett无辜地眨着眼睛说。

Eddy翻了个大大的白眼——Brett是与世隔绝吗，还是怎样？——但他没有深究。“算了，以你的经验？那又是什么意思？你有过很多女朋友吗？”

Brett耸了耸肩，又对Eddy得意地一笑，“有过几个”。

Eddy感到一阵怒意，他皱起了眉头。

“好吧，我回去了，”他冷冷地说，“周一见——”

一阵响亮的咕噜声打断了Eddy的话。Brett有点尴尬地低下头，“我没吃午饭，”他小声解释道。

Eddy扬起眉毛，不予置评，这又不是他的问题。简短地说完再见，他转身离开，不料Brett的小手抓住了他的衣袖，让他停了下来。Brett隔着又厚又圆的镜片恳求地看着他，“我把钱包落在家里了……”

Brett也没有想到周末会遇到Eddy，但现在他们就坐在广场酒店的荧光灯和假棕榈树下，中间摆了一大堆食物。

Brett多少有点过意不去。棕榈厅的下午茶并不便宜，但这附近的食物选择有限，而喝点下午茶似乎很有吸引力。他内疚地看了Eddy一眼。

Eddy看上去并没有不高兴。他喝着一杯黑咖啡，心不在焉地划着手机。

这种光线下的他很陌生，Brett心想。他穿着黑色紧身高领毛衣和休闲的法兰绒外套，好像失去了严肃、专业的光环，看起来更像是来自威廉斯堡的艺术潮人。但他有着更为发达的肌肉，Brett歪着头思索，小提琴家也锻炼身体吗？

Eddy突然抬起头来，他们的目光在空中相遇。Brett赶紧挪开视线，又往嘴里塞了一口黄瓜三明治。他听到Eddy轻轻地笑了。

“别噎着。”

“我才不会。” Brett边嚼着嘴里的食物边不满地说。

Eddy作出痛苦的表情，告诉他吃饭时请把嘴闭上。这时一个九、十岁左右的小女孩跑到他们桌前，辫子在脑袋上一晃一晃的。她带着大大的笑脸盯着Eddy，眼睛里像是有星星在闪烁，“嗨！你是Eddy Chen！”

一位年长的妇女——她的母亲——跑了过来，不停地道歉，解释说她女儿正在学习小提琴，而且是Eddy的粉丝。“Celine，过来，不要打扰他们吃饭。”

“但我只是想打声招呼。”女孩可爱地嘟起嘴。

出乎Brett的意料，Eddy友好地微笑着，表示他不介意。他甚至同意和她合影，最后，女孩笑得合不拢嘴。“但是你什么时候再演出呀？已经好久了！”她抱怨，没注意到她母亲正试图把她拉走。

Brett的耳朵竖了起来。

“很快。”Eddy含糊其辞。在和她道别之前，他又给了她一个温暖的微笑，还说了几句鼓励的话。

Brett观察着这一幕，充满了无言的震惊。在他面前Eddy只有两种模式：冰块模式和愤怒又失望的老师模式。这个对着可爱的小女孩笑容满面，温柔体贴的Eddy简直就是个稀有品种。啧啧，Brett心想，就喜欢小姑娘。

Eddy看到Brett脸上掠过各种表情，轻轻叹了口气。有一半的他想知道Brett古灵精怪的脑子里又出现了什么奇怪的想法；但另一半的他又一点也不想知道。

“快点吃完你的东西，”他干巴巴地催促道，“我七点在市区还有事。”

“什么事？”Brett问，又把一个小蛋糕塞进嘴里。巧克力在他舌尖融化时他露出了满足的微笑。

“有个老朋友要在摩根（*）演出，我答应去做伴奏。”

（* _摩根图书馆与博物馆Morgan Library and Museum_ ）

Brett兴奋起来，“所以你又要表演了！你应该告诉那个小女孩的，她可能会去看。”

“是钢伴。”Eddy澄清道。

“哦。”出于某种原因，Brett发现自己此刻有些失望。

说实话（但Brett不会向任何人承认），自从Eddy在工作坊演奏了帕格尼尼之后，Brett就一直想从他那听到更多的东西——不止是他在课上做的示范。他甚至查了Eddy演奏会的时间表——偷偷地，当然——却发现没有任何安排，显然他自去年夏天起就停止了所有的公开演出。

“你为什么不再表演了呢？”

Eddy给了他一个锋利的眼神，空气中出现了短暂的停顿。Eddy没有回答，而是反问:“那你又为什坚持要拉小提琴？”

“这不公平，”Brett的鼻子拧成一团，“我已经告诉过你了。”

Eddy耸肩，Brett知道他不会得到答案了。他们再次陷入沉默，Brett一个人吃完了剩下所有的食物。之后Eddy叫人来结账，Brett心血来潮地问:“我今晚能去看吗？”

Eddy惊讶地看着他，“你想在周六的晚上看我给别人做钢伴？”

“当然，为什么不呢？”他最初的任务是带表姐去吃晚饭，但既然他被豁免了，去看演出似乎就成了一个不错的计划。

“好吧，如果你想的话。”

当Brett看到Eddy签了那张100美元的账单时，那股愧疚感又回来了。“周一我会还你钱的，我保证。”

Eddy白了他一眼，“你对我最好的回报就是练好你的曲子，别在独奏会上让我难堪。”

等他们出去的时候，天空已经漆黑一片，街道上映出车灯橙红色的光。Brett提出叫辆Uber，但Eddy摇了摇头。

“那样路上太堵了，乘地铁吧。”

“地铁？”Brett皱起鼻子。

Eddy挑眉，“地铁怎么了？你不是纽约人吗？”

“可能吧……”Brett含糊地说。他早就不记得最后一次乘地铁是什么时候了——他乘过地铁吗？他母亲的一位同事曾经和他开玩笑说，地铁被称为“公共（public）”交通工具是有原因的。

“因为那是给公众（public）乘坐的”，那人轻蔑地笑着说。而Brett Yang显然不属于“公众”。

不过，他还是让Eddy领着他走进了59街车站

他们下楼梯时，Brett心中渐渐涌起不安。快到晚饭时间了，站台上挤满了形形色色的人，乞丐在人群中推搡，街头艺人用小提琴“锯”着流行音乐，硕大的老鼠在铁轨上乱窜，还有一股微弱的尿骚味正折磨着Brett的鼻腔。他咬紧下唇，偷偷向Eddy靠近了些，此刻他只希望列车能快点来。

然而车上也好不到哪去。车厢挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，所有的座位都被坐满了。Brett不信任地看着眼前的金属栏杆，无法让自己伸出手去碰它。这么做的结果当然就是，列车启动时，他很快就失去平衡跌向了旁边的人。

也就是Eddy。

Brett一边稳住身子，一边对被撞到的教授露出一个虚弱的微笑。

Eddy抿着嘴摇了摇头，但让Brett意想不到的是，Eddy一只手轻轻地却坚实地搂住了他的肩膀，让他得以站定。

“站稳了。”他说。

Brett点点头。他感到非常难为情，但他还是很感激Eddy的手臂。虽然只是一条手臂， Brett却隐隐相信它有着能够保护自己的力量，他微不可察地靠向那条手臂，松了一口气。


	10. Chapter 10

周六晚上的摩根并不是很繁忙，游客大部分时间都在各种展品间转来转去，只有一些老年人——还有一些正在约会的孩子们——坐在咖啡厅里享用昂贵的晚餐或是喝上几杯葡萄酒。Brett说这里似乎不像适合Eddy的地方，他的演奏会通常要几百美元一个座位。

“只是帮朋友的忙，”Eddy重复道，“而且我的钢琴水平也就一般。”

Brett不是很买账，Eddy看起来就不像是会在任何事上甘于平庸的人。

原来Eddy的朋友是博物馆负责人之一的妻子，她放弃了成为独奏家的梦想 （老实说，确实有些勉强），成为了一个富有的家庭主妇。为了庆祝她的30岁生日，她的丈夫为她安排了一个在博物馆主厅表演的机会，于是她主动找到Eddy，希望借此能吸引更多的观众（并没有）。

她看上去人不错，但Brett仍然警惕地看着她。从她的姿势可以看出，她就像那些中年妇女一样，想伸手捏他的脸颊。事实上，Brett确信她会这么做，如果她那看起来有点苦恼的丈夫没有阻止她的话。

“她对可爱没有抵抗力，”他解释着，并道歉，“对不起，无意冒犯。”

“这哪里冒犯了？”他的妻子问，“这明明是一种赞美。Eddy以前也很可爱，虽然你现在看不出。我们以前是邻居，他经常过来看我拉琴，然后借我的小提琴拉。他父母要带他回家的时候，他就开始哭。”

哦？还有这种事？Brett好笑地看着Eddy。

“其实要不是我，他可能根本不会成为一个小提琴家，他父母一心想让他做医生。当然了，发现他是个小提琴天才的时候，他们的态度又一下子转变了。从那以后，他们就让他全心拉琴，但我想这也剥夺了其中的乐趣——”

“Catherine，”Eddy语气中带着警告，“这都是以前的事了。现在已经有点晚了，我们不应该准备开始了吗？”

“好吧。不过顺带一提，我忘了找翻谱员，你没问题吗？我知道你会那首曲子，但以防万一，既然Brett在这，也许他能……？”

Eddy深表怀疑地瞥了Brett一眼，“不用了，我最好还是自己来——”

“我可以！”

“好极了。”Catherine向他眨眨眼。

Brett坐在琴凳边，在头一分钟左右还尽职地盯着贝多芬《春天》的乐谱。但他的目光渐渐地被Eddy的手指所吸引，它们在黑白琴键间舞蹈着，就如同在小提琴琴弦上那样轻松。去tm的“一般”。

奇怪，人和人之间怎么会如此不同呢，Brett心想。Eddy的手至少有他的两倍大。他在第一次见面的时候就注意到了——那双大手，可以有力而野蛮，同时也纤细且灵活。这种两面性就像Eddy Chen本人一样，而他向你表现出哪一面则取决于你是否是一个可爱的小女孩。Brett显然不是。

但更重要的是，Eddy真的是一个天才吗？还是说仅仅是上天赐予了他一双大手？

他陷入沉思，过了一秒才发现Eddy在对他使眼色，又过了一秒才意识到已经过了第一页了。他一惊，赶忙起身准备翻页，但还是太迟了。Eddy自己翻了一页，一边不满地摇着头。Brett听到观众席传来一阵笑声，他叹了口气又坐下来。完蛋。

Eddy忍住一声叹息，从他注意到Brett走神的那一刻起，就早已预见这个结果了。他没发脾气的唯一原因是Brett一直在盯着他看，再加上那张稚气十足的圆脸上略带迷糊的神色，还颇具几分吸引力。

不久后又到了快翻页的地方，Eddy用余光看到Brett整个人紧绷着，心里暗自感到好笑。至少他在专心听了，Eddy想。这一次，他能做到——不，当然不能。Brett热心地早早就站了起来，把头伸到Eddy和乐谱之间，完全挡住了他的视线。有那么一会儿，Eddy只能看到那个圆圆的后脑勺，那股熟悉的洗发水的气味侵入他的感官。

换做是别人，Eddy肯定已经发火了，但Brett的话……有时，在他乱无章法的动作中，会刚好转过他的脸，这样Eddy就可以肆意打量他光滑的脸颊。近在咫尺的距离，如果Eddy想的话甚至可以咬上一口。当然，他没有这么做。

（* _翻页这段可以参考翻谱员那期视频_ ）

尽管有Brett的“精彩表现”，演出还是顺利结束了。在观众鼓掌、表演者鞠躬之后，有个人——Cathy的朋友——突然要求再来一场。她笑着拒绝，“我什么都没准备。不过——”她看了Eddy一眼，“这里有一位杰出的年轻小提琴大师，如果他想试试我的新小提琴的话……？”

Eddy摇了摇头。不可否认的是，这把昂贵、珍稀的小提琴的确引起了他的兴趣，但他也什么都没准备，他现在最不需要的就是再听到哪个躲暗处的记者对他作出尖锐的批评。天啊，他已经受够了。

Cathy失望地蹙眉，但随后耸耸肩，转而把目光投向了Brett。“那么，也许Brett可以……？作为Eddy的弟子，我相信你可以给我们露一两手——”

“当然不行——”

“当然可以。”

Eddy震惊地转向Brett，“你搞什么？”他悄声道，Brett闻言笑起来。

“没问题的，”男孩轻率地说，“我想试试她的小提琴，而且，就当是给独奏会做准备了。”

说着，他优雅地接过Cathy的小提琴，向剩下的零散的观众鞠躬，开始了他的莫扎特奏鸣曲。

Eddy别无选择，只能坐下来。他看着Brett，心中的困惑越来越深。是什么给了他表演的信心？是什么让他的演奏如此鲜活生动？站在台上表演的Brett和课堂上的Brett完全不同，随着乐曲的推进，他看向观众的眼神里带上了一股厚脸皮的自信，嘴角咧开一个无法掩饰的傻笑。他不在乎节拍的些许偏离，也不在乎拉错音，这些似乎都没有困扰到他，甚至说引起他的注意。他以一种不羁的喜悦继续演奏着，他的眼睛在睫毛下闪闪发光，这已然是一副迷人的景象……

观众再次爆发出掌声时，Eddy感到一种非理性的冲动，他想把Brett带走，藏起来。Brett是他发现的，是他一个人的。

Brett笑容满面地奔向他。“怎么样？”他问道，“很不错吧？”他语气中的骄傲和与之相应的挑衅昭然若揭。如果我可以在这些人面前表演，你为什么不行？

真傻。但是Eddy发现他确实有一点想上台演奏了。不是因为他想取悦Cathy——她正满怀期待地看着他，也不是因为他想惊艳台下的观众——他们反正根本就不认识他，只是因为那好像会很有趣。

他从Brett伸出的手里接过小提琴，走到前面。他望着观众中那些陌生的面孔，一时间有些好奇他们对他的看法。但当他的目光落在Brett身上时，他发现自己其实并不在乎，他想拉什么就拉什么。

巴赫行板宁静的旋律在空中飘荡。巴赫出于对宗教的热忱为他的天使们创作了这首曲子，而现在Eddy在摩根的玻璃花窗下演奏着，目光却陷进他那调皮的小恶魔的黑眼睛里。莫名地，这一切看起来那么的合适。

Brett很久很久以前就听过这首曲子，那时的他只有现在一半高，他的父母都还在他的身边。

Brett的父母有很多不同，但他们都热爱音乐，也许这就是他们相爱原因。然而许多年前的某个时候，他的父亲认为Brett和他的母亲不再值得他继续浪费功夫了，因此永远地离开了他们的生活。

但在那之前，在他的父母还相爱——或自认为还相爱——的时候，在他们变得富有，把所有的时间都花在赚钱和理财上之前，有时他们会全家一起去听音乐会：卡内基音乐厅的交响乐，林肯中心的芭蕾……

而这其中，他记忆最深刻的是在一个闷热的夏夜，他们漫步在华盛顿广场公园，喷泉轻快地汩汩作响，萤火虫闪烁着金色的光。他记得他的父母握着他的手，在他头顶上聊着那些褪了色的往事。

一名纽约大学的学生用小提琴演奏着背景音乐——巴赫的行板，尽管他当时并不知道。旋律在夜晚清新的空气中飘散开，就像一杯热奶茶散发出的芳香的蒸汽。他还记得，那时的他觉得没有什么比这首曲子更动听的了。一曲终了，他带着惊奇的神情对父亲说，“我也想学那个。”父亲高兴地笑了，拍了拍他的头……

直到那个夜晚的回想渐渐远去，徒留下萦绕心头的死寂，Brett转开视线，粗暴地擦了擦自己的脸颊。

Eddy若有所思地看着Brett拒绝了Cathy的晚餐邀请。强颜欢笑是个新表情，他不确定自己是否喜欢。“我送他出去，”他对他的老朋友说，换来一个了然的微笑。他想说，不是你想的那样——不过，也许就是那样。

博物馆前的庭院里空无一人，漆黑的夜空中只有几盏街灯和不息的车流。不过，他还是看出了Brett眼眶周围的浮肿和鼻尖上的粉红。

“我猜你不会再乘地铁了？”他打趣道。

Brett无言地摇头，他的眼神里有一抹难以言喻的悲伤，这让Eddy的心弦愈发颤动。他鲁莽地伸出胳膊搂住Brett，把男孩拽进一个宽松的拥抱。Brett僵住了，惊讶地抬起头，他的眼睛在湿润的睫毛下亮亮的，嘴唇微微张开。Eddy的心跳加快了。

他在某些方面总是缺乏一些自控力。

他没有多想，俯下身吻了Brett。


	11. Chapter 11

又是一个星期二，和其他的星期二差不多，但也不太一样。也许是因为十月温和的阳光已经让位于十一月阴沉的细雨，也许是因为树木已经落下了大部分叶子，现在光秃秃地站在那里休眠，静候春天的来临，又也许是因为Brett已经不再是平常那个无忧无虑的自己。他张着嘴巴，涣散的目光暗藏波澜。被遗忘的手机在他无力的指间晃来晃去，直到它伴随着恼人的“咣当”声掉在地板上，才把主人从幻想中吓了出来。

Sophie越过自己的笔记本电脑看他，“你怎么了？”

“没事。”

假话，不能更假了。但是Sophie很有耐心，她可以等。

“好吧，”过了一两秒钟，他开口，“发生了一些事情，其实也没什么大不了的。但是，如果——我是说，只是假设——如果你认识的某个人——突然，像是，没有任何征兆地吻了你——这是什么意思呢？”

啊哈，原来如此。Sophie忍住了笑，“哇哦，Brett，我都不知道你这么单纯——”

“——不是我，只是——”

“好吧，你假想的朋友，行了吧。这能是什么意思？那个人肯定喜欢你啊。或者说你的朋友，当然。那个人是谁啊？ ”

“你不认识的人。” Brett思考了一下，转动着眼珠，“总之，肯定不是，不可能。”

“为什么？”

“因为，他不可能——我是说，这个吻了我假想的朋友的人——他不是这种人。他什么都没说。现在我想通了，这可能只是一时的心血来潮罢了。”

“嗯哼，一定是这样。另外，只是出于好奇问一句，你假想的朋友对此有什么看法呢？”

Brett清了清嗓子，看向别处，“我、我怎么知道？这不重要。”他两颊的红晕表明事实并非如此，但Sophie当然不会失礼地戳穿他。

“也许你的朋友应该弄清楚，也许还应该和那个人谈谈，不管他是谁。”

“……不了。”

好吧，Sophie叹了口气，继续忙她自己的事了。以她无穷的智慧，她知道有些事不能操之过急。而且时间拖得越久，对她来说就越有乐子。

Sumina打破了他们短暂的沉默。她端着一大杯咖啡晃到他们桌旁，浅棕色的眼睛里充满了忧郁。“你又是什么情况？”Sophie问。是发生了什么吗，怎么一个两个都这样？

“是Ray，”Sumina说，她戏剧性地瘫倒在一张空椅子上，“他要在澳大利亚和悉尼交响乐团排练到下个月。”

这把Brett从思绪中拽了回来，“澳大利亚？怎么什么都是澳大利亚？”

“什么？还有其他和澳大利亚有关的事吗？”

“呃，没什么，别在意。所以你们到底出了什么问题？”

“问题就是异地恋糟透了。而且我们都很忙，几乎没有时间说话。下周的独奏会，然后是年底的比赛，全都堆在假期前。更别提乐团，还有论文，还有——啊，我都快把头发扯光了。”

这一点上，Sophie感同身受。“是的，尤其是比赛，”她附和道，“我的导师已经把我提到每周两节课了，这简直是——该怎么说呢——要命。”

“我也一样，”Sumina抱怨，“虽然Chen很年轻，但他对比赛可一点都不含糊。我猜他也是想证明些什么吧。”

Brett再次打起精神，不过这一次他没有插话。

“我知道我不应该抱怨。他只能派几个学生去，而他选择了我，我应该感激才对——”她突然顿住了，局促地看向Brett。Brett无所谓地笑了笑，示意她继续。

“没关系，我们都知道他不会让我去参加比赛的。”

Sumina笑得有些抱歉，“对不起。但不管怎样，我相信总有一天你也可以的。你已经进步了很多了，我们都看得出来。你下周会去参加独奏会的，对吗？说回Ray，有天晚上他打电话给我说……”

在Sumina去上课之前，Brett递给她一个大购物袋。“给Chen的，”他不情愿地解释，“我之前借了他的夹克。你和他说已经干洗过了。”

“你借了Chen的夹克？”Sumina瞪大眼睛问道，“上次Bea只是把他的杯子从桌上拿开就被他大发雷霆，是那个Chen吗？他让你穿他的夹克？”

“那不一样，”Brett皱着眉头，手在空中晃了晃，“总之你能带去给他吗？谢谢。”

“但你为什么不自己给他？你们又吵起来了？我发誓他最幼稚的一面都被你激出来了。”

“什么？不，我……只是……我没时间而已。”

Sophie轻轻碰了Sumina一下打断了她的反驳，并暗示她该走了。但Sophie还是很好奇Chen在其中到底扮演了什么角色，他肯定不会是“那个人”……吧？她狐疑地把目光转到Brett身上，Brett却刻意回避了。

外面的雨终于停了，但空气依旧又冷又湿。尽管如此，世界还是像被风雨洗净了一般，让人耳目一新。Brett在学院前的台阶上停了下来，深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气帮他的头脑清醒过来。

你的朋友是怎么想的呢？Sophie之前问他。他的回答并无虚假，他怎么会知道呢？

开始的时候事情很好理解，Eddy是那个看他不顺眼的年轻教授，而Brett则以激怒他为乐，仅此而已。但是有些事情已经改变了。从某一刻起，他们的斗嘴变得更有趣、更无害了。也许是因为Brett摸透了Eddy的刀子嘴豆腐心。他的白眼，自己没练琴时的警告……都只是做做样子。而且Brett知道，如果他摆出正确的表情——混合了可怜和恳求的表情——Eddy的语气就会软化，最后由着他胡说八道。

所以不知什么时候起，如果Brett说实话，他已经不再讨厌Eddy了。他甚至可能有点喜欢他——柏拉图式的，当然。有时候，Brett甚至期待着去上课，或者在校园里与Eddy偶遇。现在，他几乎在为翘了星期一和今天上午的乐理课而后悔。

而这就是问题所在。

那天晚上的记忆如潮水般涌来，这在过去的几天里已经发生好多次了。那些画面一遍又一遍地播放，他疲惫不堪的大脑竭力从中翻找着细节。

那个吻本身几乎是纯洁的，只是嘴唇与嘴唇轻柔的相贴。Eddy的嘴唇温暖而柔软，它们逗留了几秒钟，然后缓缓退开。他垂下黑色的眼睛，俯视着Brett仰起的脸。那双眼睛里带着少许迷茫，但同时也显出一丝微妙的胜利。

暧昧的沉默笼罩着他们。Brett模糊地想他应该走开，或者说点什么，但他的脑子一片空白，只能盯着Eddy。Eddy平静地笑了，Brett还被圈在那个宽松的拥抱中，只要他想的话，完全可以挣脱开。但他真的想吗？被抱着的感觉很好，他又静静地站了一秒，又一秒，又一秒。

他的Uber驶入了车道，车胎发出刺耳的摩擦声。Eddy放开了他，为他打开车门。他轻轻地把Brett推进去，系好安全带后，伸手揉乱了他的头发。“晚安。”他低沉而动听的声线至今仍回响在Brett的脑海中。

Brett又深吸了一口气。

如果跨越这条线——不管它有多诱人——就意味着走向结束。Brett很清楚这样的关系不会长久，所以最好也别去尝试。太糟糕了。要是他们能抹去那个吻，让一切恢复原状，他们本可以建立起一段友谊……

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，打断了他的思绪，他惊讶地眨了几下眼，发现Hyung站在自己的面前。

“你是在神游么？”年龄稍长的男孩一脸玩味地问道。

Brett尴尬地笑笑，“是吧，有一点。你在忙什么呢？最近都没见到你。”

“最近很忙。之后有场音乐会，我一直在做准备。”

“那很酷。”Brett说，但Hyung耸了耸肩，好像没什么大不了的。“你想和我一起坐会儿吗？”

“现在？在这里？”

“对啊。这里就挺好的。”Hyung把他手上的几张报纸铺在台阶上，示意Brett坐下。Brett犹豫了一会儿——他不太确定要如何应对这种情况，不过反正他还有几个小时的空闲。

他们就这么坐着，空气出奇的安静。虽然他们坐在一起，Hyung却没有说话，只是目不转睛地盯着地上的湿树叶。这是一项新奇的活动，好奇心使然，Brett也开始在斑驳的黄色和橘色中寻找——那是一张由死亡和凋零编制而成的地毯，宣告着一年的结束，但依旧有种独特的美丽。随着Brett扫过一片又一片树叶，他的呼吸开始放慢，脑海中混乱的旋涡终于退去，留给了他难得的片刻安宁。

Hyung朝他露出微笑，“你看起来有点心烦。有时候，深呼吸，然后放空，会让你感觉好些。”

Brett惊奇地看着他。

“是真的。你经常这么做吗，这确实感觉很好。”

Hyung笑着摇了摇头，“也没有。其实，我接下来要表演Holst的Fall of the Leaf。所以我想应该花点时间看看这些落叶，说不定能给我一些启发。不过我很高兴这对你有所帮助。”

Brett用胳膊抱住双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。“在纽约很少有人会把时间花在放空上，”他若有所思地说，“尤其是现在，我感觉每个人都在紧张接下来的事。你紧张吗？”

“你是说我的表演？并没有，我一直很喜欢表演。这只是一种分享我的音乐的方式，所以我不会想太多，只会觉得很好玩。”

“啊，这也是一种好方法。”Brett笑着说。不只是树叶，他心想，和Hyung交谈也是一种平静下来的方式，他今后应该多试试。

Eddy看着窗外的景象，陷入思考。Hyungsuk Bae吗？他模糊地记得曾在成长过程中的各种活动上见过他。虽然他们从未真正合拍过。他渐渐回忆起，从技术上讲，Hyung从来都不是最好的大提琴手，但不知怎么，他总是能给人们留下深刻的印象。他们会说，他的演奏很有趣——不论那是什么意思。

然后，与Eddy不同的是，他总是被朋友们围绕着。他无条件地对他们施以微笑，就像现在对Brett一样。但是对每个人都微笑，就意味着没有谁是特别的，不是吗？

“Professor Chen？”

Eddy看向Sumina，“对不起，你刚才说什么？”

“就是，乐团那边的曲目是肖邦钢琴协奏曲，不算太费力，所以我认为不会和比赛相冲突。”

“肖邦……第一还是第二？”

“第二，您也知道吗？我特别喜欢那章小广板，那是我听过的最浪漫的旋律之一。”

“它浪漫吗？”Eddy表示怀疑。

“对啊！这首曲子是写给他的初恋的，一个歌剧演唱家，他把心都献给她了。”

“没错，他把心献给了她，然后她转头就嫁给了别人不是吗？不，”Eddy沉思片刻，“我不认为过度地表达爱是正确的做法。浪漫和所有事情一样，需要克制。用一点点的推拉来维持兴奋感，这样才不会有人觉得理所当然。”

Sumina慢慢地点了点头，“我明白了。所以在Ray给我打电话之前，我不应该给他打电话，是这个意思么？”

“Ray是谁？”Eddy茫然地问。

“啊……算了。”Sumina说，她应该知道他没在听的。

到星期四的时候，Brett已经成功避开Eddy将近一个星期了。尽管记忆中Eddy的吻仍然困扰着他，但已经不像之前那么严重了。他不会再在思考或做其他事情时被频繁地打断，而当记忆浮现时，他会尽量放空自己，这样它们就会再次走开。

Brett担心自己迟到了，偷偷地从后门溜进乐团练习室。

“指挥呢？”他成功地坐到了座位上，低声问道。

他同档的乐手耸了耸肩，表示他也不知道，“今天的指挥是代课的，还记得吗？可能又是Professor Thomas，也许是他太老了所以才晚来。”

然而来的并不是年迈的Professor Thomas，而是那位年轻的Professor Chen。话音刚落，他就走了进来，沉稳而优雅地迈向指挥台。他穿着Brett刚还给他的那件灰色夹克，看上去意外的亮眼。（Brett曾经觉得他看上去很无聊么？*）Brett眨了几下眼，想确认自己没有产生幻觉。他没有。

（* _这里我的理解是，Brett_ _之前看着灰西装的Eddy_ _上课无聊到睡着，暗示他心态发生变化。但根据原文，也有可能是说Brett_ _从来就没觉得Eddy_ _看起来boring_ _过。大家可以自行理解。_ ）

Eddy用他那疏离的眼神扫视着学生们，好像谁都不在乎似的。他的目光只在Brett身上稍作停留便移开了。他没有表现出什么特别的情绪——没有任何迹象表明发生了什么特别的事，只是一个普通学生而已。

这很好，Brett想，这不是他预想的结果，但事情就该是这样。他们最好还是像以前一样，忘记那场意外。他不会介意。

“你还好吗？”他的同档轻声问道，“你看起来像是要把弓给折了。”

Brett松开他的手指，皱了皱眉，“我没事。”


	12. Chapter 12

乐团里传出阵阵私语，Eddy用指挥棒敲了敲台子，示意大家安静。说了些他只是今天暂时代课，让我们从头开始，之类的话。

“糟透了，兄弟，”Brett的同档向来有些话多，“Thomas就会让我们轻松点，也许还可以提早结束。Chen就完全不一样了……嘿，他不是你的导师吗？他人怎么样？——哦，不对，我想他也不太注意你。我是说，无意冒犯，我也一样不是什么好学生。”

Brett的嘴角轻微抽搐了一下，然后立马换上微笑，耸耸肩表示没关系。他开始调音，以避免进一步的交谈。Eddy举起指挥棒给了几个拍子，他还是没有看向Brett。

Brett觉得这挺好的，然后和其他小提琴一起进入了交响曲的演奏。他把注意力集中在乐谱上，但也无法避免偶尔要向指挥瞥上一眼。Eddy眉头紧锁，好像演奏并没有达到他的标准。不过平心而论，他的指挥也不怎么出彩，僵硬得就像在教理论课一样，Brett报复性地想。

当他们到了这一页的最后时，同档的人却没有翻页，Brett觉得很奇怪。不过没关系，他心想，脸上带着几分骄傲的笑容。这一次他做足了准备，而且后面的谱他已经背下来了。他满怀信心地落下琴弓，拉出接下来那个响亮的和弦。

其他人都保持着弱音，惊诧的抬起头四下张望。Brett的同档半是尴尬半是好笑地用下巴向他示意那个反复记号。噢。

（* _这一段可以参考他们讲在乐团丢人时刻的那期视频_ ）

Brett愧疚地抬眼看向Eddy——正如预料的那样，他也在看着他，他瞪着的眼睛里……是惊讶吗？还是愤怒？Brett很快又低下头。

为了赎罪，他在其余的部分演奏得格外卖力。可以说有些用力过猛了。高潮部分进行到一半时，他的E弦突然断了，崩开的琴弦擦伤了他的脸颊。他一时间惊呆了，愣在原地，手臂仍然悬在半空中。

指挥台上，Eddy让乐团停下。

“继续练习，我马上就回来。Brett Yang，你跟我来。”

在后台的一间更衣室里，Brett坐在Eddy面前摇摇欲坠的破椅子上，Eddy跪着用酒精棉片清理他脸上浅浅的伤口。Brett感到一阵刺痛，向后缩了一下，但Eddy还是一动不动，他犀利的目光把Brett钉回原处。他内疚地盯着自己的膝盖，不时向Eddy投去不安的目光。Eddy有点想笑，但他绷住的脸上看不出任何迹象。

Brett清了清嗓子，用他最懊悔的语气说:“对、不起。”Eddy叹了口气——他曾经听过这句话——他在Brett的脸颊上贴了一个创可贴。他的表情很冷，但动作却很轻。

“我能猜到会发生这种事，”Eddy低声说，“你从来就没让我省心过。”

Brett皱起了眉头。“好吧，但你也没必要让整个乐团都停下来，”他哀怨地说，突然又有些生气，“我可以自己处理，我又没请你帮我。再说了，你为什么会在乎？你甚至都没跟我打招呼——”Brett突然停了下来。

Eddy挑起眉毛对他的咆哮表示不满，“你这是在对我大喊大叫吗？需要我提醒你吗Mr. Yang，你才是翘了周一的课，以及我这周所有理论课的人。所以，我敢肯定应该生气的那个人是我——”

“那是因为你变得很奇怪！”

Eddy的嘴角微微上扬，但很快就被压了下来，“我？”他故作无辜地问，“什么意思？我哪里奇怪了？”

“你、你知道的，”Brett结结巴巴地说，他的脸变得通红，“那天晚上，你、你——”

“哦，因为我吻了你？”

他话中的漫不经心让Brett一时感到糊涂，“我是说，是的……”他的声音越来越小。

“那只是一个吻，”Eddy说。他满不在乎地站起身来，伸展了下四肢，“有这么严重吗？”

难道没有吗？Brett既疑惑又窘迫。他抬起头困惑地看着Eddy，“但你为什么要那样做？”

“需要理由吗？你以前从来没被吻过？”

“当然有过！”Brett立即反驳。

“那你应该知道的，有的时候它就是发生了，”Eddy若无其事地耸了耸肩，“成年人之间，不是所有事都有意义的。我那么做没有什么特别的意思。”

Brett眉头紧蹙，“所以你只是——”他哽住了，脑子里万千思绪乱成一团。一方面，Eddy的回答直觉上很难让人满意——甚至根本是错误的，尤其是对一个教授来说。但另一方面，如果继续追问，又显得自己很不冷静，很幼稚，好像他太在乎了一样。Eddy说的没错。人们就是会亲热，会搞在一起，然后忘记……

“比如说，我现在就可以吻你。”

“什么？”

没有回答，也没有预兆，Eddy就这样弯下身子，把嘴唇轻轻地贴在Brett冰凉的额头上。他带着暗藏的愉悦看着Brett张大那双黑色的眼睛，然后在厚厚的圆镜片后面飞快地眨动，好像在试图处理这个意外的吻。

最后，当他脸上深深浅浅的红色终于消失，年轻的男孩突然说：“停下。你不该，吻、我。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“那、那不是重点——这是不对的。你是我的教授！而且、而且、而且是个男人。而且我也不相信爱情，或是一段关系之类的！我只想让一切回到原来那样，恢复正常，你明白么。”

Eddy陷入思索。虚伪，他心想，Brett明明是靠着给Rogers——曾经的教授，而且显然是个男人——陪睡进入这所学校的，现在却又义正辞严地反对。他不懂，Brett怎么能装得这么天真可爱呢？

不过他还是说：“好吧。”

“什么？”

“好吧。”Eddy重复道，无视了Brett震惊的表情，“我不觉得我有说到什么爱情或者一段关系的事，但我尊重你的想法。我不会再吻你了。作为交换，我希望在小提琴课上以及我所有的课堂上都能见到你，很公平吧？”

Brett张了张嘴，但一句话也说不出来。他又皱起了眉头。他想着，这似乎不太公平——好像反而是Eddy占了理似的。Eddy莫名地笑了笑，示意他站起来，“我们该回去了，你不能用自残的方法逃避乐团练习。”

“那是个意外……”

Eddy不予理会，“如果你再坐下去，我会给你扣分。”他说着就开始往外走，Brett有点恼火，跌跌撞撞地跟上去。恼火，但这比过去几天缠绕着他的焦虑和困惑要好一些。那些熟悉的斗嘴使他镇定下来，他又回到了坚实的地面上。

也许随着时间的推移，有些事就会被遗忘。至少Eddy就很乐意把它抛诸脑后，这个想法令人宽慰——它应该是。Brett感到心中隐隐作痛，他无法解释这种情绪，很快把它镇压了。

Eddy一向不喜欢经济下行时期的曼哈顿。尤其是华尔街，肮脏、拥挤，到处都是迷路的游客、憔悴的银行家和政治抗议者。那些可能很漂亮的历史建筑永远被脚手架遮盖，狭窄的人行道总是淹没在浑浊不清的水洼里。他完全无法理解茱莉亚为什么喜欢在这里举办年度晚会。

他宁可待在自己的公寓里听听古典唱片，喝一杯红酒，也不想在外面和那些他几乎不认识也不想说话的人在一起。

“你真的需要治治你的社交焦虑了。”Belle说，她看起来容光焕发，并且适应良好。Eddy时常怀疑他们是否真的是两姐弟。

Cipriani的一大优点是它够大、够暗，如果想的话，一个人可以轻易找到藏身的角落。于是Eddy卑鄙地抛下了Belle，这么做了。又这么巧在那个幽暗的角落里，他发现了Brett Yang。

在最初的惊讶之后，Eddy观察了男孩一会儿。他没再穿平常的连帽衫和宽松的牛仔裤，而是换上了剪裁得体的礼服，昏暗的灯光也无法掩盖它的昂贵。尤其是那条西裤，它第一次向Eddy展示了Brett修长的腿，他没想到它们是那样赏心悦目……

尽管穿着正装，Brett看上去还是和平常差不多。他没有和任何人交谈，而是最大化地享受着侍者的服务，每当那些端着点心的侍者从他身边经过，他就抓一块，把那柔软的脸颊塞得鼓鼓的。Eddy轻声笑了出来，走过去拍了拍Brett的肩膀。

Brett看到是Eddy时吓了一跳，差点被蟹饼噎住。Eddy看着他喝了一大口酒，面色变得有些难看。首先，这个组合令他不快，其次，“你的年龄能喝酒吗？”

Brett紧张地环顾四周，然后说：“在澳大利亚已经可以了。”他边说边笑，无疑是为自己的聪明感到高兴。“你在这里做什么？”

“所有教员都被邀请了。我觉得更好的问题是，你在这里做什么？我记得只有少数学生被邀请……啊，也许你是和Rogers一起来的？”说这话时Eddy有点难受，但他没有表现出来。

Brett困惑地歪着头，“Rogers？哦，你是说Ted？呃……可以这么说吧。其实我是和我m——哦，等等，炸扇贝！我等了好久了。叫住他！”

Eddy不记得他的工作职责里还有把侍者招过来拿炸扇贝这一项，但现在它是了。他长叹一口气，招手把侍者叫过来，拿了一个递给Brett。Brett对他甜甜地笑了，所以Eddy想这大概是值得的。

“如果炸扇贝是一首曲子，会是哪首呢？”Brett快速解决完他的扇贝后沉思道，“快点，5-4-3——”

这是什么蠢问题？但他还是回答了，“大概是大海吧……”

“好选择。那……”

快乐的时光总是过得飞快，他们没营养的对话很快就被几位业界的大人物打断了，他们认出Eddy后，便纷纷向这边走来。Eddy光是看到他们就很反感——有一部分的他想抓住Brett的手逃跑。他想，他们可以沿着东河散步，看看天上的星星。

然而，他还是礼貌地对那些挤进他和Brett中间说晚上好的人笑了笑。

_“所以你现在是教授了，感觉怎么样？”_

_“你知道的，我们一直在寻找新秀签约，你有学生可以推荐吗——”_

_“你打算派谁去参加比赛？Jordan_ _吗？他就在那边，我们应该——”_

_“还有Sumina_ _！你派了两个学生去，对吧？Sumina_ _，过来，我们应该一起照张相……”_

Brett发现自己处于人群的边缘。Sumina走过时，抱歉地朝他笑了笑，“他们只是还不认识你”，她小声地说。他挥挥手表示不介意，让她赶紧过去。

他几乎看不见Eddy了，人群以他为中心聚集起来。自从乐团那次之后已经过了几天， Eddy遵守了他的承诺，避免以任何形式与他发生身体接触，Brett也或多或少可以像平常一样和他说话了。就算他们的互动间仍有一股潜在的张力，也没有一个人会承认。

今晚的Eddy感觉有点不一样。他穿着优雅的礼服，脱去了乏味的教授气质，显得挺拔而英俊。人们谄媚的话语以及媒体无休止的拍照，似乎都没有困扰到他。他的表情礼貌而冷静，仿佛已经习惯了这一切，又凌驾于这一切。

从远处看过去，Brett第一次感到了自己和Eddy之间的距离。当然，他从一开始就知道这一点，但在潜意识里，这又很容易被忘记。当他和Eddy单独在练习室里，Eddy慢慢地指导他正确的指法，一边不耐烦一边纵容着他时，很容易让人忘记Eddy有比他更优秀、更有前途的学生。当他一边演奏巴赫，一边直视着Brett的眼睛，仿佛在为Brett一个人表演时，很容易让人忘记Edward Chen是一位光芒四射的世界级独奏家。

他们的世界是如何相汇的呢？Brett看着Eddy，忍不住想。

还有多久它们会再次分开呢？

“你还需要再来一块蟹饼么？”侍者亲切地问他，并递上她的托盘。

他摇了摇头。他突然间失去了食欲。


	13. Chapter 13

等到媒体放过Eddy时，鸡尾酒会时间已经结束了，侍者开始引导来宾入座。Eddy快步向Belle走去，却不安地发现他们被分在不同桌。

“你在1号桌，那里坐的都是大人物，”她若有所思地说，“嗯，我想这也挺合理的，祝你好运。”Eddy还没来得及问那是什么意思，她人已经飘远了。

1号桌上坐着各种远超Eddy工资阶层的人，包括两三个大捐赠者，几位董事会成员，Rogers，还有Brett。Eddy觉得Brett出现在这里有些不妥——太招摇了——不过他又有什么资格说呢。

他坐在一位四五十岁的亚裔女士旁边。她给了他一个热情的微笑，并介绍自己叫Grace Lee。Eddy礼貌地回以微笑。他看过今天的流程，这位女士正是本次的贵宾，给茱莉亚捐了一大笔钱的D银行总裁。就像那些真正的有钱人那样，她低调地穿着简单的黑色连衣裙，搭配一条珍珠项链。尽管如此，她的举止中仍透露着与银行高管相称的含蓄的自信。她微笑时脸上角落里的皱纹让Eddy觉得有些熟悉，却又想不起来是谁。

“我从Theodore那听说过很多关于你的事，”她一边小口吃着牛排，一边说，“当然是都好的方面。我和Ted是老邻居。现在终于能见到你本人了，我很高兴。”

“我的荣幸。”Eddy说。之后，他继续以一种不太走心的方式回应着她，几乎像是自动回复。他的目光更多地偏到坐在她另一边的Brett身上。这很奇怪，他想，Brett为什么坐在Grace和Ted之间。不过也许只是偶然。

男孩没说太多话，而且与早些时候相比多了几分忧郁。他的眼睛像是黏在手机屏幕上一样，偶尔抬起头来也只是为了从盘子里戳起一些食物，或是为了回应Ted无甚意义的评论，而Ted似乎有意想把他从沉默中拉出来。Eddy看着，忍不住露出一丝微笑，Brett显然对Ted没什么话说。但更有趣的是，他对于自己坐在学校最大的赞助者之一旁边，好像一点也不担心，或者说完全不为所动。这很Brett。

“有什么有趣的事吗？”Grace问道。

Eddy摇摇头。

“总之我想对你说声谢谢，”她继续道，“谢谢你教——”

但是Eddy的注意力再次被她另一侧的场景所吸引。Ted正把一碗橄榄塞给Brett，Eddy脱口而出：“他不喜欢橄榄。”

诡异的寂静笼罩着他们这一角。Brett、Grace和Ted都转向他，半是困惑，半是惊讶——最主要的还是Brett。“你怎么知道？”他沉默片刻后问道。

Eddy很想收回刚才的话，但他还是尽量表现出冷静的样子，“你之前喝茶的时候有把橄榄挑出来，我只是恰好注意到了。”

Ted笑了起来，打破了紧张的氛围，“我一直听说你是个善于观察的老师，Eddy，但我不知道你细心到这个程度。我认识Brett这么多年了都没有意识到。你很幸运能有这样的老师，不是吗，Brett？”

你难道不应该知道吗？Eddy在心中质疑，这时餐桌上又恢复了之前的谈话。如果你关心某个人，知道他们喜欢或不喜欢什么不是最基本的吗？但他注意到Grace正饶有兴趣地看着他，他立马回过神来。

“对不起，我分神了。您说什么？”

Grace还没来得及说，主持人就回到台上继续当晚的流程了。她让大家安静下来，先是滔滔不绝地介绍了一番，然后邀请Grace上台作为今年的重要嘉宾发表演讲。当她从桌子间穿过时，观众们纷纷鼓掌致意。

Brett毫不客气地挤进她空出的座位，向Eddy靠过来。“我一直在想，”他像是谋划着什么似的，低声说道，“我也想试试参加比赛。”Eddy吃惊地看着他——这是他最没指望过Brett Yang的事。“我的意思是，当然不是马上，但也许下个学期？你觉得怎么样？”

在等待Eddy回答的同时，他随手吃了一块Grace盘子里的牛排。Eddy惊恐地睁大了眼睛，“你刚刚——你在干什么——你不能从她的盘子里吃东西！”

Brett吞下那一口，天真地朝他眨了眨眼。“为什么？她不会介意的，反正她也不吃了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我是说，她是我妈妈，所以……”

“当然，但是——等等，她是你什么？”

这个夜晚结束时，Eddy站在Cipriani门前的台阶上，依旧感到很茫然。他不知道他是怎么做到的，才没有在晚会后半表现得像个傻瓜（更大的傻瓜）。

Brett正在等他母亲和其他重要人物说完话，他在Eddy面前挥了挥手以唤回他的注意。“Hell-o ？下周一见？你能考虑一下我刚才说的比赛的事吗？”

他又围着那条宽大的围巾了。他的脸半藏在厚厚的围巾褶后面，显得比平常更加小了。他们说话时，Eddy只能勉强看到他的嘴唇，那副诱人的、他曾冒昧吻过的嘴唇。现在回想起来，Eddy真想打自己一巴掌。为什么，噢，到底为什么他要那样做？为什么他愚蠢地先入为主——把如此不体面的想法强加在一个完全正常的、无辜的男孩身上。他的学生，即便如此，还是将自己托付给他，而他却使他堕落，只是因为他不理智地认为……

Brett还在满怀期待地盯着他。他的眼睛里闪烁着坚定的光芒， Eddy记得在他请自己继续教他的时候见过相同的眼神。这双眼睛就像Brett无畏灵魂的一扇窗户，总是不可抗拒地吸引着他。Eddy自嘲地笑了笑，决定放弃挣扎。一切都太迟了，不管Brett是谁的儿子，他都已经牢牢地抓住了Eddy，尽管他自己还不知道。

他伸出手轻轻拍了拍Brett的脑袋，感受着他柔软的头发。“这件事我们可以再谈，周一见。”周一，任何一天，永远。也许Brett听出了他话中暗含的允诺，他白净的脸颊变成了淡粉色，又往围巾深处缩了缩。但后来他和母亲一起离开时，偷偷地回了一两次头，这就足以让Eddy露出笑容了。

Belle在车里哼着轻快的小调， Eddy打断她，问她是否知道Brett的真实身份。

“当然，”她说，“你不知道吗？”

“但不是你说的他和Rogers有什么吗！”

“哦，那只是一个猜测。后来很快就搞明白了，院长没跟你说吗？而且，你还记得我们之前见过的他的表姐吗？她家是台湾最有钱的家族之一，所以他肯定也不会是什么有钱老头的小白脸。我没告诉过你吗？”

“没有。”

“emm，应该一口咬定我有说过的。不管怎样，你没对他做过什么吧？你虐待他了？”

Eddy不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我当然没有虐待他。”

“那就好。”

一阵短暂的停顿。

Eddy有些犹豫的问道：“所以，18岁在美国是合法的，对吧？”

“你再说一遍？”

车子高速地驶往城外，Grace带着几分娱乐性质地用余光打量着儿子。和他平常那副心不在焉的表情不同，他仿佛陷入了深思。她忍不住戳了他一下。

“所以，Professor Chen，哼？”

Brett从座位上微微弹起，警惕地看了母亲一眼，“他怎么了？”

“他很年轻。”

“是。”

“而且长得还不错。”

“呃……我不知道。”

“看起来比以前给你找的那些装模作样的老师好多了。”

“这倒是真的。”

而且还经常盯着你看，Grace想说却没说。她也曾经年轻过，可以大胆猜测那些眼神的含义。而且他们走向汽车的时候，她注意到儿子脸上有淡淡的红晕。她看着她的孩子——他什么时候长大的，又什么时候会从她身边溜走？——不知道该怎么办。

不过Brett似乎在想别的事，“你下周又要去香港？”

“对啊，怎么了？”他会邀请那位年轻教授来家里吗？她是不是应该让Ted看着他们？

“很好，那我就可以独享整个屋子了。我需要练琴。”他一脸严肃地宣布。

“啊？”

“我已经决定了，我不喜欢做最差的那个。我得赶上进度。”

“啊。”儿子出乎意料地露出坚定的神色，这让Grace有点想笑，不过她忍住了，生怕伤了他的自尊心。

她想，总的来说，这位教授似乎利大于弊。她会暂时先等等看。


	14. Chapter 14

Brett假装在研究乐谱，实则用眼角偷瞄着Eddy。Eddy站在教室的另一边，礼貌地和他保持着距离。他表现出一种和蔼而疏离的态度，这很新鲜，至少对Brett来说很新鲜。

“我觉得已经差不多了，”他说，“只有一些小细节还需要调整，比如说……”他的批评什么时候这么温和了？也许他对其他学生一直是这样——用虚伪的礼貌粉饰真实的想法——但对他可不是。

Brett回忆起晚会上Eddy得知Grace是他母亲时脸上震惊的表情。不是他有意隐瞒，他一直默认Eddy是知道的。如果他知道事实并非如此——如果他知道Eddy在知晓他的身份之后会变得和其他人一样——他就什么都不会说。

“Mr. Yang，你在听吗？”

Mr. Yang？Brett变回了那个不高兴的无表情脸，“你会来看我的独奏会吗？”

Eddy以一个带着怒意的“显然”作为答案。“现在听着，关于你弓法，接下来几天你可以试着”——他在空中演示了一下动作，“你为什么不试试呢？”

Brett尝试了一下，然后搞砸了，也许是他故意为之，也许不是。从历史经验上看，Eddy很可能会不耐烦地大步过来，抓住Brett的胳膊纠正他。而Brett，仅仅是出于尴尬，可能会微微地心跳加速。

然而今天Eddy只是略微板起了脸，就放过他了。Brett的嘴唇沮丧地抿成了一条线。

Eddy看着Brett垂头丧气的身影沿着走廊离去，直到消失在视野里。然后他坐回自己的办公桌前，微笑着用手指敲着桌子。Brett有趣的小表情藏得全然不巧妙，以至于有点影响他的自制力了。他很好奇Brett还要多久才能对自己诚实，才能对他诚实。

在演奏会当天那个下午，很不寻常地，Brett在最后一刻被紧张与不安压垮了。早上还好好的，但他走近礼堂时，突如其来的焦虑席卷了他，他有一种预感，他可能会演奏到一半忘记所有的音符，像个傻瓜一样僵在台上。当他看到他的同学们自信满满地走进大楼，那股焦虑就变得愈发强烈了。他面色发白，感到恶心，他在外面徘徊着，直到清澈的天空变成淡紫色的黄昏。

他正盘算着现在装病会不会太晚，就看到了和朋友们一路说笑的Hyung。他羡慕地看着他们，他们看起来是那样无忧无虑。大一点的男孩友好地向他招手，然后小跑过来，“你在做什么，怎么一个人站在这？”

Brett犹豫了一会儿，不好意思地承认他在为演奏做准备。

“啊，听起来很有趣。我能来看看吗？我们的独奏会在上周，还不算糟。”

“那也许是因为你很优秀。”Brett郁闷地说。

“没有那么优秀，我曾经让你听睡着了，还记得吗？”Hyung笑着问。

Brett一时间没反应过来。不过他慢慢地回想起，好像很久以前在某次工作坊，他就着美妙的大提琴声睡着了。Hyung的笑声抢先在他的道歉之前，“我提起这件事只是想说，你的大多数听众都是一样的——要么昏昏欲睡，要么太担心自己的表现而无暇关注你。所以是我的话，就不会太担心。”

“也许吧。”Brett还是有些迟疑。这毕竟不只是一场在陌生人面前的表演。

Hyung好像还准备说点什么，但此时他和Brett看到Professor Chen正快步向他们走来。他自己已经迟到了，看到他的学生还在外面闲逛自然很不高兴。

“马上就轮到你了，Brett Yang。你还在这里做什么？你应该已经在热身了。”

在Eddy的怒视下，Brett又蔫了一点。“但是我很紧张，”他小声说，“万一我中途脑子一片空白怎么办。”

“那正符合大家对你的期待。”

“嘿！”

“这是事实。没人指望你成为下一个帕尔曼或是谁，所以你最好快点去搞定它。”Eddy无视了Hyung，把一只手搭在Brett的背上，引着他走向大楼。“而且，如果你待在外面把手冻僵了，听起来一定会更糟糕，”他一边说，一边抓住Brett的手，轻轻按了一下，“看，它们已经冷了。快点进去吧。”

他们的手只握住了一瞬间，但不知怎么地——也许是Eddy动作中的坚定，或者是那短暂的温暖——这已经足够让Brett混乱、紧张的呼吸稳定下来。

“你觉得我可以么？”

“过去两个月我不都熬过来了？还是你不相信我？”Eddy苦笑，“你会没事的。”

当然，他做到了，正如Eddy所想的那样。第一个乐句顺利地过渡到第二句，又在几个和弦下奔向第三句。没有一丝紧张的迹象，让人完全看不出几分钟前那双小手还在颤抖。

和在摩根的表演不同，这次他没有犯错。乐曲正如莫扎特想要呈现的那样，又掺杂了一点Brett Yang的味道——那些厚脸皮的笑容，以及在那之下的盲目的快乐。

Eddy目不转睛地看着他，着了迷，着了魔，无可救药。他就像一个傻傻的小学生，在Brett碰巧看向他并露出微笑时，他的心跳漏了一拍。

Brett如释重负地在观众席坐下。残余的肾上腺素还在他的血管里涌动，留住了他眼睛里快乐的光芒。他靠在椅背上，放松地看着他的同学们。

然而，他越听情绪就越低落。他当然知道他的同学都很优秀，但还是惊异于他们的曲目之难，他们的技巧之娴熟。就连更偏向钢琴而不是小提琴的Sophie，也远远超过了他。

而他竟然还问Eddy下学期能不能去参加比赛。他怎么会这么天真？他眼中的光芒黯淡了下来，在座位上轻轻叹了口气。

独奏会后的庆功宴上，Brett站在吧台附近，端着他的第三杯葡萄酒。明亮温暖的房间里弥漫着一种兴奋和放松，学生和教授们彼此交谈，互相恭维。也许只有Brett对此郁郁寡欢，无法打消心头的钝痛。

这太蠢了。他以前从来没在乎过这些。拉小提琴只是为了打发时间，他根本不应该这么认真。要不是因为Eddy Chen——他停住了。

Eddy又站在很远的地方了，周围又被无法逾越的人墙包围：教授们，以及他的好学生们。除了独奏会后简短的交流，Brett一个字都插不进去。他甚至不知道Eddy对他的演奏有什么看法，是难堪呢，还是骄傲呢？

Sophie和Hyung（彼此？还是对他？）在说些什么，但他几乎跟不上他们的话。他正忙着看Eddy，他在微笑着和一名学生自拍。这不公平，Brett想。Eddy对别人从不吝啬他的笑容，对他却总是只有不耐烦。

“我觉得你喝得太多了，”Sophie关切地说，“也许我们应该出去透透气？”

Brett摇头，他的注意力仍然在Eddy身上。终于，教授朝他瞥了一眼，他轻轻挥了挥手，随后转身向出口走去。

就像人醉到特定阶段后时常发生的那样，一股莽撞的勇气在Brett心中升起。他顾不上Sophie惊讶的吸气，直追着Eddy跑去。

Eddy在外面走了几步，停下来呼吸了一口冰冷、新鲜的空气，拥抱寂静的夜色。应付院长妻子的闲谈用尽了他最后一点力气，现在他只准备瘫倒在床上。

这份寂静被一阵慌乱的脚步意外打破。他吃惊地转过身，正好接住了一头栽进他怀里的Brett。

“哦，Br——Mr. Yang？你在做什么？”

Brett抬头看着他，他面色绯红，生气地撅起嘴，“我不喜欢你那样叫我。”

Eddy盯着他看了一会儿，什么也没说。然后，他慢慢勾起一个微笑。他把那一小团温暖拉得更近了些，低声问道：“那我该怎么称呼你呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

“那我该怎么称呼你呢？”

又来了，那耳畔的低语，一阵颤栗沿着他的脊柱爬上来。Eddy抱着他的地方，皮肤如同灼烧般刺痛。世界突然变得很安静，Brett只能听到自己耳朵充血的声音。

最后一丝清醒让他退缩了。Eddy温暖的怀抱就像流沙陷阱，头脑深处的理性发出最微弱的声音警告他离开，反正Eddy肯定会说，这没有特别的意义。

“就Brett。”他说着，声音却比他想的要颤抖得多。他向后退了两步，Eddy没有阻止他。“我的意思是，我不想因为我的身份，或者我妈妈是谁，而改变什么。就是这样。”

他的声音在自己听来都没有任何说服力。他听到Eddy在轻笑，然后问他这就是他追到这来想说的话么。是的，Brett嘴硬。仅此而已。

“好吧，既然你来了，我也不妨说点我想说的话。今天表现不错。不管怎么说，你的确超出了我的预期。我之前从来没想过……好吧，这真的令我印象深刻。恭喜。”

Brett不知道该如何回应Eddy突然流露的真诚。这真的是他认识的Eddy Chen吗？他不太确定地睁大眼睛盯着这位年轻的教授。Eddy又笑了，说他是认真的。“但现在已经很晚了，如果没有别的事，你该回家了。”他伸手把Brett的头发揉乱——显然这是他最喜欢的新动作，就好像Brett还是个孩子。

Brett拍开他的手，那副任性的表情又回到了他的脸上。“还不到九点呢，”他喃喃地说，“再说了，我已经是成年人了……”

Eddy一脸好笑地看着他，“好吧，那随便你。总之现在已经过了我的睡觉时间了，晚安Brett。”他转身离开，反手同他挥别。

看着Eddy消失在黑暗中的身影，Brett感到一股莫名的不满涌了上来。他也不知道自己希望这个夜晚以何种方式结束，但肯定不是现在这样。他犹豫了几秒钟，MD，他想。然后，他今晚第二次追向Eddy。

“等等，”他伸手抓住Eddy的外套，“我还不想回家……”

Eddy停了下来，转过身，冷冰冰的眼神在夜色中发亮。Brett不自在地避开目光，用几乎听不见的声音问道:“我能和你一起回去吗？”

Eddy的公寓就在校园附近，是一间相当大的一居室，以灰色和白色为基调，和Brett想象的一模一样。除了他的小提琴和整齐堆放在架子上的乐谱，这里与医院病房别无二致。也许医院的病房还更能令人兴奋一些。

“现在你来了，”Eddy语气轻快，带着些许的调侃，“有何感想？”

他确实来了。他僵硬地坐在Eddy灰色沙发的边缘，手里拿着Eddy给他倒的果汁，但他并不是很想喝。紧张的情绪在空气中颤动——这是对最后一幕即将降临的预感

Brett扫视着整个房间，唯独略过了坐在沙发另一头的Eddy。他脱掉了西装外套，扯掉了领带。不知为何，他在那件穿了一整天的衬衫下，看起来还是很优雅，很放松。也许是因为他解开了一两个扣子，Brett刚好可以看到他的颈根。

停下，Brett警告自己。他大声地说，“你的房间还可以再装修一下。”

“不，那太麻烦了。这只是个临时的住处罢了。”Eddy打了个哈欠，“既然已经满足了你的好奇心，那你是不是该走了？”

Brett皱了一下眉。当然，他心里有那么一小部分想要离开，想要逃走，想要让事情维持原样。但话又说回来，他来这可不是为了喝果汁的。Eddy一定也清楚，但……但他却安静地躺在沙发的另一头，脸上还挂着那冷静又稍显疲态的笑容。Brett有一种想要踹他一脚的强烈冲动。

“但你还没带我参观一下呢。”

“带你参观一下？”Eddy斜睨了他一眼。确实，这地方实在太小了。

“好吧，但是……你有没有什么……”Brett好奇地环顾四周，最后目光锁定在咖啡桌上的那叠纸上。Eddy一定是注意到了他的目光，他抢在Brett之前把它们拿了起来。Brett愤愤地盯着他，“这不是你以前作的曲吗？我为什么不能看？”

“你已经看过了。”

“但你又写了新的，现在比那会儿长多了。”他暂时忘记了自己的紧张，越过他们之间无形的屏障，把头凑近Eddy想看一眼乐谱。Eddy无奈地叹了口气，向他挪了挪位置，好让他看得更清楚。

Brett看了几秒之后方才意识到他们靠得有多近——不知怎么地，他无意间（绝非刻意为之）整个人落在了Eddy的大腿上。Eddy饶有兴趣的看着他，手臂小心翼翼地环着Brett的腰，以免他从沙发上掉下去。

“你觉得新加的部分怎么样？”Eddy问道，说得就好像Brett还能专注于乐谱似的。他看进Eddy的眼睛，在那里他看见了自己的倒影。他的脸颊涨起一层红晕。

Eddy看在眼里，向后拉开了他们的距离。仅仅几厘米，但Brett还是觉得太远了。“你不应该那样看着我，”Eddy平静地说，言语间带着微妙的警告，“我们毕竟有言在先，我不会再碰你了……”

而Brett从来不喜欢听人发号施令。最后一根理性的弦断裂了。他跪坐着，向前倾身，双手环上Eddy的脖子。“如果我说那个不算了呢？”他仍然盯着对方的眼睛，低语着，“那你会怎么做？”

Brett听到一声急促的、不规律的吸气，得意地笑了起来。

当然，他没能得意太久。Eddy收紧了置于他腰间的手，把他拉了过来。他们的身体撞在一起，紧接着热切的吻落在他的唇上。

Brett一时间愣住了。尽管发生了这一切——尽管从他下定决心来到这里的那一刻起，这就是不可避免的了——但他还是没准备好。他想，如果他做错了呢？如果自己的吻让他厌烦呢？如果……

Eddy稍稍退开了一点，在两人之间留出一小片空间。“别想。”他命令道，欲望在深色的眼睛里闪烁。Eddy再一次夺走了他的唇，唇齿间尽是狂热的渴望，于是Brett停止了思考。Eddy突破了他的防线，他们温暖的呼吸间混进寒冷的空气。Brett的手臂温顺地搂住Eddy的脖子，依偎着他坚实的身体，迷失在那时而温柔，时而热烈的，灼热的亲吻中。

“等……等等，”他想说点什么，但一开口却只有紊乱的呼吸和语无伦次，“P……professor……”

“Professor？”Eddy勾起一个带有暗示性的笑容。Brett感到全身的血液都涌上了他的脸，他埋进Eddy的胸膛，试图藏起自己。不过Eddy不打算放过他，他温柔而强硬地把Brett压倒在沙发上。Brett发出了一声柔软的呻吟以示抗议，但Eddy轻轻吮吸着他的下唇，然后强行分开了他的唇瓣，那呻吟声很快就变了调。Brett的小手轻轻地抵着Eddy的胸膛——只是徒劳的抵抗，就像小猫柔软的爪子一样，起不到任何作用——即使他也在回吻着Eddy。Brett的世界仿佛全都褪了色，只剩Eddy，还有他那让Brett喘不过气来的热烈的吻。

字面意义上的。

渐渐地，Brett发现他无法再思考了，房间开始旋转，他觉得自己快要溺死，或者窒息了。小猫的爪子愈发坚决地戳着Eddy。终于，Eddy不情愿地放开了Brett的嘴唇。Brett大声的的喘息着，迫切地摄取他所急需的空气。

Eddy看了他一会儿，然后发出一声短促低沉的笑，“哇，你是真的忘记呼吸了吗？”

Brett收住呼吸，恶狠狠地看了他一眼。Eddy温柔地笑了，他坐了起来，重新整理他衬衫上颇具暗示意味的褶皱。“我还以为你是个知道夜里溜进我公寓的勾引人的老手呢。”

Brett愤恨地也把自己撑了起来，一条腿跨过Eddy的大腿，跨坐在他的身上。“也许我就是呢。”他坚持道，努力作出最诱人的样子，虽然比起诱人反而可爱的成分居多。

Eddy伸出手抚摸着他的头发，用手指把它们梳理整齐。Brett感到头皮一阵酥麻，他又倾身向Eddy靠过去，但在他们的嘴唇相遇前被叫停了。“我想今晚就到此为止吧，”Eddy轻声说，还是轻轻地吻了一下Brett的鼻尖，“我开车送你回家？”

Brett皱着眉，摇了摇头。Eddy怎么能就这样不要他了？这太不公平了。他把脸埋在Eddy的脖颈间，像一个闷闷不乐的孩子，“我不想回家。”

Eddy叹了口气，但还是抱住了那个男孩。他很难对此说不。

所以最终，Brett被获准留下，但是没有更多的亲吻了。因为Eddy也不知道，当Brett坐在他的腿上，带着他红润的脸颊和微微肿起的嘴唇，从凌乱的头发中探出那双无辜的眼睛盯着他看的时候，他还能剩下多少自制力。之后，在Eddy的敦促下他洗完澡，出来时裹着一套Eddy的睡衣。他穿着太大了，肩膀处止不住地往下滑，一方面真的很可爱，但另一方面， Eddy又有点想把那些衣服脱下，吻遍他赤裸的苍白的皮肤——

总之就是这样。

Eddy洗完澡出来的时候，Brett已经蜷在沙发的角落里打起了瞌睡，他的半边脸藏在了宽大的睡衣里。Eddy摘下他的眼镜，小心地把他从沙发抱到床上，然后严丝合缝地为他盖好被子。

皎洁的月光透过百叶窗洒下，Brett看起来又像一个沉睡中的天使了，而不是那个折磨Eddy灵魂的小恶魔。

他真的赢得Brett Yang了吗？这种感觉有些不真实。他跪在床边，扣住Brett从被子里抽出的一只手，轻轻地贴在自己的脸颊上。

如果他不想放手，会不会太贪心了呢？


	16. Chapter 16

Brett走进一早的音乐史教室时眉梢和脚下都洋溢着轻快。接着，他拉开他的大号羽绒服，露出过大的法兰绒衬衫和礼服下装的奇怪搭配，他的眉毛随之愈发上扬了一些。

“你看上去就像在外面过夜了，但又非常自豪。” Brett在Jordan和Sophie之间坐下，Jordan如是评价。

“不知道你在说什么。”

“你无疑穿着昨天的裤子，还有别人的衬衫，所以……”

“也有可能是我的衬衫。”

“是Chen的对吧？”Sophie的插话一如既往的犀利。Brett被一口百吉饼噎住了，惊恐地看了她一眼。她倒还是很冷静，“这不是什么难事。昨天晚上你追着他走了——我亲眼看见的，所以——”

“你说得太戏剧化了——”

“别打岔。所以，你们上床（hook up）了。”

“没有。”Brett立刻回击道。

“没有？那你们亲（make out）了。”

“无可奉告——”

“你脖子上有个吻痕。”

Brett紧张地低头去看，可惜，他并看不到自己的脖子。Sophie得逞地笑了，“我开玩笑的，

Chen又不傻。但很明显，你们肯定不是去坐下来讨论乐理的。现在，老实交代。”

Brett选择继续对付他的百吉饼。没想到你们都这么八卦，他小声嘀咕。不管怎样，老Thomas教授的出现拯救了他，他嗡嗡地开始讲课，于是所有的谈话都不得不画上句号。

他们绝对没有上床。Brett独自从Eddy的床上醒来，身上衣服穿得好好的。他从最初的困惑中恢复过来之后，又有点失望，但Brett不愿承认这一点。他半是害羞，半是兴奋地在床上滚了几分钟（他有确保把他红红的、傻笑的脸藏进被子里，以免被人发现），然后蹑手蹑脚地走了出来。

昏暗的客厅里，只有冬日微弱的晨光透过窗户照进来。Eddy仍在沙发上熟睡，他抱着一张厚厚的毯子，身体蜷成一种防御性的胎儿般的姿势。脱去了那锐利的目光和半永久的鄙夷的表情，他沉睡中的脸显得异常年轻、脆弱。像任何一个还没有完全长大的22岁孩子一样，几乎惹人喜爱。Brett蹲在他身边，安静地研究了一会儿这张罕见的脸。

Brett思索着，他长得不是很帅，顶多算平均偏上，有严重的性格缺陷，脾气不好，总是指出自己的错误，显然不是Brett想要的——先声明，并不是说Brett想要任何东西。

但另一方面，他是个接吻高手。Brett的目光下意识地移到了Eddy的嘴唇上，一想起昨晚的事，他的脸又开始发烫了。

Eddy在睡梦中翻了个身，一绺头发落在他的脸上。Brett笑了笑，小心翼翼地把它拂回原处。就在他收回手指的时候，Eddy伸手抓住了它们。他慢慢睁开朦胧的睡眼，看向Brett。

“早上好。”他低沉的声线还带着几分睡意，竟诡异地有些可爱。Brett结结巴巴地说了声早上好，赶紧抽回手跑开了。他的心在胸口砰砰直跳，好像他刚才做了什么可疑的事一样。

之后，Brett堂而皇之地从Eddy的衣柜里偷了一件衬衫（Eddy对此抬了抬眉毛，但什么也没说），Eddy也换下了那副困倦的、孩子般的神情，他们坐在Eddy的小餐桌旁喝起了咖啡。至少Eddy是，Brett尝了一口，脸就皱了起来，没再动过了。

“如果你不喜欢咖啡，那说明你还不够努力。”Eddy评论道。

Brett咧开一个顽劣的笑，“考虑到我的身家，我可以保证，永远不会。”

“相信你一定对此很自豪。”Eddy翻了个白眼，嘴角却宠溺地翘了起来。

他们没有谈到那些亲吻——不论这其中有或没有意义。

十点差一刻的时候，Eddy戳了戳Brett，问他是不是应该去上课了。他确实应该去了，但他穿上外套和鞋子之后，就开始磨蹭起来，他一步一步地挪动着，透过睫毛盯着Eddy。最终，Eddy让步了，给了他一个靠在门背上的吻。也许原本只是一下轻啄，但当Brett伸出双臂轻轻地搂住他，并天真地张开了嘴唇时，Eddy难以抑制地吻得更深了，直到他无法呼吸、头晕目眩。

“你就等着这个呢？”Eddy问道，他眼中的欲望和促狭交织在一起。

“不——不，”Brett傲慢地反驳，但他不均匀的呼吸使其效果大打折扣，“只是外面太冷了，我还没准备好。但现在我准备好了，”他清了清嗓子，“再见……Professor Chen。”他的小圆眼睛里冒着精光。

Eddy哼了一声——好像他看不穿Brett那点小把戏似的，“Eddy。”

Brett喜笑颜开，这比他预期的还要好。“OK，再见，Eddy。”他蹦蹦跳跳地走了出去。在Eddy公寓门口，他本想问他们什么时候可以再见面，但最后还是决定不要了。太黏人了，一点都不酷。

感恩节前的星期三，餐厅比往常更空了，Brett，Sophie和Jordan得以占据梦寐以求的靠窗的座位。空气中既安静又充满了节日氛围，每个人都为加长的周末和即将来临的假期做好了准备。

“所以到底发生了什么？”Sophie问。

Brett小心地瞄了Jordan一眼，发现他和往常一样，一心沉醉在他的披萨里。

“没什么。我们只是一起打发了会时间（hang out）。”

“打发时间，这是“看夜光手表”（Netflix and chill， _*_ _英语梗_ ）的新说法么？”

“我们没有，”Brett哀怨地说，“总之，这没什么大不了的。我们只是找了点乐子，仅此而已。这不代表任何事。”

“好吧。”Brett并不满意Sophie脸上明显怀疑的表情。

“没事的。”他重申，他开始对这些对话感到厌倦了。

他低头看了看手机，发现已经快1点了。距他离开Eddy的公寓已经过了3个小时。现在，他可以直接叫他Eddy了。他对自己笑了笑，又对这样的自己感到难为情。Eddy在做什么呢？是不是要等到星期一才能再见到他呢？但他为什么要想这些？这才3个小时。坏Brett。

他强迫自己去想些别的事，“感恩节你们还待在这吗？”

Sophie说她要去马里兰州拜访亲戚和朋友。

“我还得留在这，要练习比赛，”Jordan沮丧地抱怨，“Chen约我星期六过来。而且他刚刚给我布置了一堆功课。”像是想到了什么，他突然打起精神，“但Brett，既然你们在一起了，如果你能在周末用热吻分散他的注意力，也许他就会放过我。”

Brett在桌子底下踢了他一脚，“我们没有‘在一起’，以及，不要。”

Jordan发出痛苦的呻吟，“你说没有就没有吧。但根据我的经验，当你开始穿别人的衣服，就意味着——”

Brett又踢了他一脚。

吃完午饭他们就散了。Brett下午没有安排，于是决定步行回家。无意间，他的脚就把他带到了Eddy的公寓大楼，他站在外面盯着门看了一会儿，直到鼻子被冻得发红、落了霜，他才回过神来，重新开始往家走。

他穿过公园，这里的风景不比平常，树木光秃秃的，喷泉也停了，空荡的小路上只有几个和Brett一样孤单的行人。感恩节前后，这座城市总是这样，人们等不及回到家中或者与家人待在一起。整座城市因而安静下来，这往往让Brett有一种奇怪的孤独感。

自打他记事起，他就一直一个人过感恩节。他的母亲在这个时候总是很忙，因为亚洲市场并不休息。而他那些平时总是巴不得逃家的朋友们，除了陪自己的家人，别无选择。一开始他还有些难过，但后来就渐渐接受现实了，感恩节也不过是平常的一天——他自己一个人也可以。

等他回到家，天色已经开始变暗了。他拿了些零食，换上睡裤，倒在温暖的床上，准备打打大乱斗，度过一个漫长而轻松的夜晚。当他拿着他的手柄，一切安顿好，他埋进Eddy的大号衬衫里，深深地吸了一口气。

当你开始穿别人的衣服，就意味着……

Jordan在扯淡，这件衬衫只是单纯的很舒服而已。

7点左右，他的手机响了，有那么一秒，他怀疑会不会是Eddy打来的。不是——是妈妈，她告诉他她周五晚上才回家，让他自己点一顿丰盛的晚餐。当然不可能是Eddy，因为他们根本没有交换号码。但显然，出于某种原因，Jordan有Eddy的号码。想到这里，他皱了一下眉头，然后又为自己的小气哼哼起来。

当天晚上睡觉时，他翻来覆去了好久。他2000美元的床垫以前从来没出过任何问题，但不知怎么，就是比不上Eddy那张。

Brett第二天很晚才起床，虚度了一个上午之后，意外地收到了表姐Jenny的晚餐邀请。虽然Brett知道她在几条街外租了一套豪华公寓，但他们平时并不亲近，甚至大部分时间Brett都会避开她。不过，有人陪总比一个人好。所以他把自己收拾好，带着一瓶昂贵的葡萄酒在5点准时出现了。

是Eddy开的门。

“你来啦。”他的语气仿佛这是最稀松平常的事。

但这一点也不。当你臆想的对象突然从最不可能出现的地方冒出来，这一点都不正常。Brett瞪大眼睛，一句话也说不出来。Eddy笑了。

“我也被邀请了。”他解释道。他一只手轻轻地揽在Brett的腰上，领着他走进公寓。Jenny给了他一个拥抱。

“你认识的，我的朋友Belle，”Jenny说，“而且她很贴心地把Eddy也带来了。”

“带Eddy出门可太难了，”Belle若有所思地说，“但不知道为什么，他今天来这儿的时候很兴奋。”她的声音渐渐低了下去，意有所指地瞥向Brett。Brett涨红了脸，下意识地挪到Eddy身后，试图把自己藏起来。

“他很兴奋吗？”Jenny疑惑地打量着Eddy，“我怎么看不出来。”

“他的脸就那样，但相信我，他是。”

“我希望你们不要当我不存在一样当面谈论我。”Eddy打趣道。“Brett，坐过来，晚餐马上就好了。”

Brett无言地跟着他，还是觉得恍若置身一场奇怪的梦境。

晚餐就是低调的火鸡和配菜。来客除了他们还有其他一些人，大多是年轻女性和她们的伴儿，一些家人不在身边，只身困在曼哈顿的人。经历了最初的震惊之后，Brett加入了这些轻松的谈话，大家一边聊天一边喝着酒，氛围越来越友好和喧闹。

尽管如此，Brett的注意力仍然聚焦在Eddy身上。距离上次见面才过了24个小时，所以他不可能有多少变化。人们跟他说话时，他仍然保持着那种礼貌又冷淡的疏离。然而，Brett又觉得他多少有些不同。当他微笑着把目光转向Brett时；当他俯身低语些无关紧要的事，呼吸擦过Brett的耳畔时。有时，他的指尖轻轻拂过Brett放在桌子下面的手——是故意的吗？不论如何，这都在Brett的心上卷起了小小的波澜。这很蠢，毕竟他们已经做了比这多得多的事……

在某一刻，Eddy把盘子里的蘑菇拨到一边，对Brett做了个孩子气的鬼脸，说：“蘑菇很恶心。”这非常不符合他的人设，Brett控制不住地笑了起来，引起了其他人的侧目。

晚饭后，他们转移到电视机前看西敏寺犬展。Brett紧挨着Eddy坐在地板上，起初还一切正常，但后来，吃了一肚子火鸡的他开始昏昏欲睡，越发往可怜的教授身上靠去。教授承受着他的体重，认命地叹了口气。当然，如果Brett观察得够仔细，可能就会发现Eddy其实根本不介意。

在看到一只特别漂亮的贵宾犬时，他突然从混沌中清醒了过来。这时，一位整个晚上都在盯着他看的年轻女子终于鼓起勇气，悄悄走到他身边，向他搭讪。

“我刚搬来这儿，对纽约还不是很熟，”她在他旁边坐下，忸怩地解释着，“如果你这个周末有空，也许我们可以——”

“他很忙。”Eddy从另一侧打断她。

“他很忙吗？”“我很忙吗？”

“是的，他要练琴，不然我会挂他的科。”

“嘿——”Brett正准备说点什么，但Eddy的浅笑让他意识到这只是个玩笑。

女孩叹了口气，低声嘟哝着可爱的男孩都有主了。然后，她无视了Brett尴尬的抗议，又悄悄走开了。

他怒视着Eddy，而Eddy只是耸了耸肩。

“那我们周一见？”他们走出去的时候Brett问道。Belle已经上了出租车，正示意Eddy快点过去。

Brett试图掩饰起他的失落，但也许并不是很成功，因为Eddy提议，“或者……我可以陪你走回家？”

于是，他们并肩漫步在宁静的住宅区街道上，他们的影子在月光下重叠。

再然后他们就来到了Brett的床上。虽然现实比听起来要纯洁得多。他们没有激情地扯下彼此的衣服——在你塞了满腹火鸡和青豆煲之后，这成了高难度动作——而是莫名其妙地打起了游戏。Brett觉得Eddy肯定没玩过，但是——

“哦，你死了。”

“卧ca——你怎么做到的？我以为你从来没玩过！”

Eddy得意地笑笑，“我能说什么呢？我学东西很快。”

他撅起嘴，扔下他的手柄，小声埋怨着不公平，引得Eddy轻笑出声。

在随之而来的寂静中，Eddy用手臂搂住Brett瘦小的身躯，把他拉近身边。Brett有点惊讶，小小地紧张了一下，随后放松下来，靠在Eddy的肩膀上。

“所以，你父母呢？”

“我妈妈还在香港，明天才回来，”他又轻声补充道，“他们离婚了。”

“啊。”Eddy把下巴抵在Brett的头顶，让空气就这样安静了一会儿。“我们走回来的时候你都没说话。”

“没……好吧，也许吧。我在想事情。”

“原来这里还可以用来想事情吗？”Eddy轻轻敲了敲Brett的脑袋。Brett愤怒地“嘿”了一声，让Eddy笑了起来，“你在想什么？”

在想这一切——在想他们？两个月前他们还几乎不认识，现在却躺在一起。这算什么？Eddy可能会说这什么都不算，虽然是意料之中，但还是会有点伤人。或者Eddy可能会说些别的，但都无所谓了，因为Brett知道他不会相信那些没说出口的话。无论是什么，最终都会过去的。

“……一些无关紧要的事。”

Eddy用一根手指勾起Brett的下巴，抬起他的脸，在他柔软的、粉红色的嘴唇上落下一个温柔而慵懒的吻。他低声说:“但你知道吗，我一直在想你。”

Brett不相信，但又觉得自己的防线边缘出现了一点点裂痕。

最后，他们实在太累了，只能躺在床上浅尝辄止于那慢悠悠、懒洋洋的亲吻。Brett把自己严实地嵌进Eddy的怀里。

“Eddy。”他睡意朦胧地说，把身子贴得更近了些。

“嗯？”

“Eddy Chen。”

“怎么了，Brett Yang？”

“没什么。”他说着，把那个小小的微笑藏在Eddy的胸口。Eddy翻动眼珠，却收紧了怀抱。

当Brett渐渐落入梦乡，他想，无论如何，至少今晚他不是一个人了。


	17. Chapter 17

这是Eddy这个星期里第二次，在被一双黑色死鱼眼盯着看的诡异感觉中醒来。

“你一直醒得这么早么？”他声音沙哑。

那双眼睛弯了起来。Eddy睡意未消地俯身在Brett微笑的嘴唇上落下一个吻，然后满意地看着另一个男孩两颊泛红，逃离了房间。这么单纯的吻怎么还能使他如此慌张呢，这一直是个谜。但那是Brett Yang：一个矛盾体，他那任性的天真Eddy既想保护……也想玷污。

Brett在客厅里练习德彪西，尽管有着昂贵的大理石和天价的花瓶，也难以拯救那糟糕的音效。Eddy有点想喊暂停，但Brett委屈的眼神实在太有趣了，所以他姑且容忍德彪西带着可怕的不和谐音继续在墙壁间回响。直到Brett停下来说:“我饿了。我邀请你来不是让你逼我练习的。”

“我还是你的教授，而且三周之后你就要考试了，”Eddy不紧不慢地回答，“再说，不是你说下学期想参加比赛的吗？”

“但那只是因为我——”

Eddy等着他说完。

“没有，”Brett牵强地结束了话题，“那不重要了。”

“总之，练完了才能吃饭。你妈妈没这么说过吗。”

Brett瞟了他一眼，“你见过她的，你觉得她会说这种话吗？”

“那你很幸运。”

“你是说你妈妈真的……”Brett疑惑地看向Eddy。“好吧，有时候我会想，如果我妈妈能多点时间陪我就好了，即使是让我做一些我不想做的事。”

Eddy突然冷淡地挪开视线，“这山望着那山高，”他轻声地说。

Brett放下小提琴，爬上沙发来到Eddy身边，努力像一只狗狗那样把头靠在他的肩膀上，如果狗狗的眼睛也这么没有灵魂的话。

“这首曲子的问题在于，”他换了个话题，“我不知道它应该是什么样的。”

“所以你没听我推荐给你的录音？”

“我的意思是，你应该拉给我听，那会更有用，求你了？”他很过分地拉长了那句“求你了”，还扇动着他的睫毛，这在他那张波澜不惊的脸上算是相当稀有的表情。Eddy终于笑了，他没法拒绝。

他已经很多年没有演奏过德彪西奏鸣曲了。他记得有一段时间他很喜欢它，但它太简单了，几乎没有表演价值，于是又慢慢地从他的脑海中消失了。不过现在再拾起它，他不明白自己当初为什么会这样想。是他的幻觉，还是这首曲子又有了不同的含义？在安静的房间里，只有Brett，沐浴着上午的阳光，带着平静的微笑和小小的崇拜，沉浸在Eddy的音符里。Eddy在他演奏的旋律中听到一些新的东西，一种不再是单纯模仿的，微妙的浪漫，一种完全属于他自己的，忧郁的渴望。

是这首曲子变了吗？还是他变了？

架不住Brett再三花言巧语，他们来到了布莱恩公园附近新开的圣诞市场。Brett在一个卖苹果酒甜甜圈的小摊前停了下来，贪婪地盯着它们，直到Eddy投降，给他买了一盒。

他们坐在公园周围的圆桌旁。“你要来一个吗？”Brett递过盒子。Eddy没有理会这个提议，而是直接凑过去咬了一口Brett手里已经吃了一半的甜甜圈。以他的口味来说有点太甜了，正如他所料，但Brett脸上窘迫的红晕却恰到好处。

一位路过的老太太在他们桌边停了一会儿，说他们真是可爱的一对。

“不——我们不是——”

“我们不是什么？”Eddy调笑道。

Brett瞪着他，但又无话可说，他气呼呼地咬了一口甜甜圈，“没你的份了。”

到了下午，人们终于从冬眠中醒来，摊位间狭窄的小路上挤满了人。Eddy和Brett时不时被跑过的孩子们隔开，又或是被汹涌的人群挤在一起。有时，他们被挤得蹭到彼此的胳膊，Eddy看到Brett偷偷瞟了几眼他们一前一后晃动着的，只相距几毫米的手，然后又若无其事地看向别处。

顽固的小屁孩。

在他们下一次被挤开之前，Eddy抓住了那只天真地摆动着的小手，把Brett拉到身边。Brett惊讶地抬头看着他。

“这样很怪。”他局促地说，声音轻如蚊呐。

“我猜是的。”Eddy若有所思地附和。他放开了一会儿，却只是为了让他们十指相扣，“这样好一些？”

Brett的脸深深地陷进了羽绒服里。但他并没有抽离。

时间在不知不觉中过去了，他们漫无目的地从圣诞装饰逛到高价奶酪板，再到热巧克力和马卡龙，他们的手指始终紧紧地扣在一起。Brett受到召唤要回家时，紫色的黄昏已经取代了蓝色的天空。在他们分手之前，Eddy拿起Brett的手机给自己打了个电话。他甚至没有说

“我会给你发短信的”，但Brett——尽管他一直对离别感到不安——还是重新振奋了起来。

Brett的母亲带他去Masa（* _一家日料_ ）吃了一顿有点晚的晚饭。他们很少有时间单独吃饭，因此Grace看到儿子每隔五分钟就拿出手机，心不在焉地往嘴里塞生鱼片时，感到格外恼火。真是暴殄天物（* _原文omakase_ _，无菜单日料，这里我就意译了_ ），她一边想一边向寿司师傅道歉。

那位老人爽快地笑着说：“很明显，这位年轻人心里有更重要的事。也许你是在等消息？”Brett否认了这一点。

但Grace注意到他脸上可疑的红晕，说话也磕磕巴巴的，她既感到有趣又有一丝担忧。的确，一个母亲不可能永远抓着她的孩子不放手，或者永远保护孩子不受任何伤害。终究有一天，Brett必须开辟自己的前路。但她还是不禁去想，凭借她的财富和权势，至少可以让他免受流言蜚语，以及不必要的痛苦……

Brett看了她一眼，问她怎么了。

“没事。”

10点左右，Brett苦等的短信终于来了，一句简单的晚安。

WTF，Brett低声咒骂。就这？

还有，谁会10点就睡觉？不会是Brett。在Brett的介入下，也不会是Eddy。Eddy的信息打开了闸门，随之而来的是没完没了的寿司图片和其他废话。Brett嚼着薯片在床上打滚，不时地，Eddy简短而尖锐的回复会让他发出咯咯的笑声。

他带着对未来朦胧的期待入睡了。他已经很久没有这种感觉了，这本该使他担心，但奇怪的是，它并没有。


	18. Chapter 18

“所以，你是在告诉我们，”Sumina说，“你和他一起过了两晚，但什么都没发生？”

Sophie因为Brett明显的不适捂着嘴笑了起来。

“肉体关系没那么重要。”Brett说。

“啊，也就是说现在已经升级为一段关系了？”Sophie一针见血。Brett皱起了眉头，“我不是这个意思。”

“也许他性压抑，”Jordan邪恶地压低声音，“有些神童就是这样，你懂的。他们在铁腕统治下长大，无止尽地练琴，基本上算是和他们的乐器结婚了。Chen看上去就有点这个意思。有一天，他会把这一切都释放出来，让你服从于他所有古怪的癖好，比如手铐、舔脚趾，还有——”

“——够了，这很恶心——”

“或者，”Sumina露出一个善意的微笑，“他认为你太像个孩子了，还没有准备好。”她伸手轻轻捏了捏Brett的脸颊，“就是这个婴儿肥，当你长着这样一张脸，性就是犯罪。”

“我恨你们。”

“不客气。”

就在这时，Sophie看到了Hyung，向他挥手示意。Brett又朝Sumina发射了一道死亡射线，然后才微笑着转向Hyung。大提琴手也回以微笑，但似乎比平时淡了几分。

“我听说那个坏消息了，”Sophie说，她同情地看了Hyung一眼。Hyung耸了耸肩，但还是难掩沮丧，“没事的，意外总是会发生。我更替他感到难过。”

“什么坏消息？”Brett问，同时他的目光转到Hyung手里的那包tim tam上。他炙热的凝视引起了Hyung的轻笑，于是他分给了Brett一个——“这是澳大利亚的饼干，我妈妈刚寄来的。”Brett不客气地欣然接受。

坏消息是，Hyung的小提琴搭档在骑自行车时伤了手腕，没法在星期五的工作坊上表演了。通常来说这不是什么大事，然而这次一些重要人物似乎会出席，这对他们俩来说是一个很好的机会。

“当然，现在想找任何人代替他都太迟了。每个人都有自己的事要忙……”

“——我可以和你一起表演！”

每个人都转过头来盯着Brett，而他仍带着那不经意的自信继续嚼着他的tim tam。

“真的。幽默曲第七号，对吧？我没其他人那么忙。事实上我在高中的时候拉过，虽然拉得不是很好，但我确定只要稍微温习一下就能搞定了。而且，这听起来真的很棒。”

“来，再给你一个，”Hyung紧接着说， “谢谢你愿意帮忙，但我以为你……不喜欢表演？”

“以前是，但我在独奏会上表现得不错。我在想，如果我不多表演，就不会有任何进步。我们还有整整一个星期呢！”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默笼罩在空中。Hyung停顿了一下，紧张地笑着说：“我、我不确定——”但Brett闪亮的、写满期待的眼睛里有什么东西阻止了他就这么说不，“我想，我们可以试试……但我们必须练习……练很多。所以除非你确定……”

“我确定！那就这么定了。我现在得去上课了，我想Ed——额——Chen一定会帮忙的。然后我们明天可以一起练习，我相信我们会表现得很好的。”

“你觉得他的自信从何而来？”等Brett离开了他们的视线后，Jordan问道。

“钱。”Sophie回答，她觉得好笑，但不带任何恶意，“这挺好的。这为他的演奏增添了一种吸引人的特质。不过，Hyung，你可以说不的，他会理解的。”

“我知道。”Hyung笑着回答。

“因为，你知道他和Chen……你也看见他们了。”

“我知道，”Hyung重复道，他的笑容失去了一点色彩。

他并不瞎，他看见Brett追向Eddy时脸上的表情，好像对他来说除了追上他，什么都无所谓。这让他很受伤。同样，他也没有蠢到认为Brett提出要和他一起表演是出于某种隐秘的感情，甚至是利他主义。

但再怎么说，Brett才是那个主动提出要帮忙的人，不是吗？这并不违反好好先生的行为准则。

Brett奔向Eddy的办公室，考虑着是分享他多拿那块的tim tam，还是自己吃掉。这时，他意外地在大楼入口处碰到了Ted Rogers。这位一向泰然自若的校长先生见到Brett时似乎很吃惊——几乎有点慌乱。

“啊，你在这儿。有段时间没见了，见到你真高兴。”他强颜欢笑，“要去上课？哈，挺好的。你的演奏会很棒。你待会儿要搭车吗？”

Brett困惑地朝他眨了眨眼睛。“不用了，”他慢慢地说，“我很好，谢谢。”

“啊，好。所以，你看，我……”他们又在入口处站了一会儿，Ted挣扎着组织语言。最后，他好像放弃了，挥手让Brett先走，“我们下次再谈吧。”

他走进Eddy的办公室时，还在想这到底是怎么回事。

“我刚才看见Ted了，”他说着走到Eddy跟前，眼中充满了疑问，“他是来找你的吗？一切都还好吗？”

“嗯。”Eddy说，但他看起来既疲惫又烦恼，所以并不是很有说服力。

Eddy注意到他眼中的焦虑，笑着说：“一切都很好，真的。别担心。”他俯下身来，吻了一下Brett的额头。“你带了什么给我？tim tam？你从哪儿弄来的？”

“嗯哼。”Brett强迫自己不去深究。无论如何，Eddy看起来的确没有特别低落。“从Hyung那拿的。”

“Hyung？”

“是的，他是一个大提琴手。你可能认识他——他也来自澳大利亚，他很优秀，人也非常好。我们现在是朋友了，而且你猜怎么着？”Brett越说越兴奋，他开始解释他是如何同意在工作坊和Hyung表演二重奏，以及这个二重奏将会如何取得巨大的成功。

Eddy静静地听着，但他的脸色越来越阴沉。他低头看着这块巧克力饼干，眼睛里闪过冷酷的光芒，在Brett简短的演讲结束时，他无情地把它扔进了垃圾桶。

“嘿！你怎么这样！如果你不想要，我可以吃——”

“不，”Eddy平静而有力地说，“tim tam对你没好处。而且再这样下去，你的小脸很快会膨胀到认不出。”他说这话时捏了捏Brett的脸颊，就像Sumina做的那样。Brett皱起眉头，正要开口，但Eddy不给他机会，“还有，你练了整整一个月的德彪西还在到处出错，我不知道你打算怎么在周五之前学会一首全新的合奏曲。你是想为难Hyung还是为难你自己？但不管怎么样，如果你知道什么才是对你最有益的，你就——”

他看到Brett脸上一闪而过的受伤，突然停住了。

“我——”

“——对不起，”Brett僵硬地说，低头盯着他的鞋子，“我只是想——他们说一些重要的人周五会去看，所以我想如果我能做好，可能会给他们留下点印象，就可以……”就可以离你更近一点，“但你说得对，我太高看自己了，也许……”

Eddy的喉咙仿佛被哽住了。

“不，对不起，是我说得太重了。”他的声音已然软化。他把Brett圈进怀里，体型稍小的男孩扭动了一下，最终还是屈服了，抬起胳膊搂住了Eddy的腰。

“我只是有点”——失了智的嫉妒——“神经过敏。德彪西还有时间，所以我们可以先从德沃夏克开始。我去打印乐谱？”

“OK，”Brett说，他的声音紧贴着Eddy的胸膛。他也开始冷静下来，但他又多抱住了Eddy一会儿，享受着Eddy舒适的怀抱。尽管他们只分开了两天，他已经开始怀念这种感觉了。Eddy深情地笑了笑，一边抚弄着Brett的头发，似乎没有意识到这并不是Brett想要的。

Eddy转过身去摆弄他的打印机时，Brett的思绪又回到了捏脸和拍头上。如果Eddy真的把他当成一个小孩怎么办？他撅起嘴沉思着。他无疑得做点什么。

当Eddy给所有的学生上完课，准备好第二天的讲座，并结束了与纽约爱乐负责人的通话时，已经快8点了，校园里几乎空无一人。所以，他诧异于看到一个孤零零的人影逗留在他的公寓外，身上还裹着那件熟悉的羽绒服。

“你怎么还在这？”他斥责道，迅速把男孩拽进了楼里。正如他所猜测的，Brett的手又冷又抖。他向Brett投去一个满是愤怒却又关切的眼神。

Brett清了清嗓子，“我在等你。”他的声音也因寒冷而颤抖。

“为什么？我告诉过你我今天会很晚的，对吧？”Eddy问道，他打开公寓的门，“你应该回家——”

他惊得话都没说完。Brett砰的一声关上他们身后门，并以惊人的力气把Eddy推到墙上。然后他踮起脚尖，带着羞涩的微笑望进Eddy的眼睛。

“为了这个。”他轻语，接着用一个火热的吻封住了Eddy的嘴唇。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：小朋友请勿阅读！

Brett稍稍退开一点，满意地看到Eddy的瞳孔因欲望而放大。年长者垂眼看着他，渐渐失了耐心，他伸手拂上他的背，把他拉了回来，巧妙地用膝盖把他的腿分开。Brett的体温开始上升——他已经失控了吗？那只温暖的手一点点下移，暗示性地停在他臀线。Eddy俯下身，再次捉住他的嘴唇，用舌头把它们撬开，倾泻出一声柔软的呻吟……

“Eddy——”Brett尚未找回呼吸，但突然间，他推开了Eddy，扭开头，然后打了个喷嚏。

Eddy眼中的欲望烟消云散，干巴巴地看着Brett。

Brett尴尬地咧开嘴，“所以……我们还继续吗？”说着又打了一个喷嚏。

“……不了，谢谢。”

不了，谢谢，正如他所说。因为Eddy看得出，Brett依旧冷得发抖。于是他把Brett推进浴室去洗了个热水澡，好像他完全没受影响，也不是那个需要冲冷水澡的人。

他释放出一声破碎的呼吸，倒在沙发上，然后尴尬地看向自己的下身。想想看，一个眼神，一个微笑，再加上一点点果断，就足以让你“振作”起来。那双勾人的眼睛就像在问：“你难道不想要我吗？”再过一秒，他也许就陷进去了，他也许会不计后果地把那个傻傻的男孩扔到床上，用手指抚摸那光滑的身体，然后操——

相当不健康的想法。他试着去想一些更讨人厌的东西——蘑菇、蟑螂——以此平复他的勃起。

“但你必须承认这是个很棒的惊喜。”Brett得意地笑着。他感觉良好了很多，Eddy显然能被他诱惑，这正是他想要证明的。

他挨着Eddy坐在沙发上，刚洗好的头发还在滴水，把Eddy正在批阅的试卷上滴得到处都是。

Eddy哼了一声，“被打了一脸喷嚏算是很棒的惊喜？头回听说。”他已经调高了暖气，现在房间里温暖又舒适，但湿头发就不会让人感冒吗？Eddy把Brett随手扔在椅子上的毛巾又拿回来，轻轻地擦着Brett的头发。Brett乐得享受这个即兴按摩，并在结束的时候给了他一个猫咪般餍足的微笑。

“也许我明天会再试一次，”Brett若有所思地说。他现在枕着Eddy的大腿，开始感到无聊。他之前用红笔在Eddy的卷子上做做记号，画画人脸，然后Eddy拿走了他的红笔，让他乖一点。“还有，我不明白你为什么要干这么多活儿。”

“我们中某些人可不是富二代，总得学会谋生。”

“但我可以养你。”Brett困倦地呢喃，“我有的是钱。”

Eddy白眼翻到了天上，同时藏起自己的微笑。

“总之，我……”但Brett的声音越来越轻，眼睛逐渐合起，他在想什么也由此不得而知。

事实证明，第二天什么也没发生。Brett和Hyung练了太久的二重奏，等Eddy把他接回家，他已经累得半死了。

“不算太糟。”Hyung有些惊喜。也就是说，这虽然不是他听过的最好的，但在只有一天的情况下，也不算很糟糕。也许他应该给予Brett更多的信任。

“对吧？”

“但我觉得你的音准还不行，还有……”

Hyung看到Brett兴奋的笑容随着他罗列出各种问题而消失了，他忍住了想笑的冲动。虽然不懂为什么，但他知道人们会惊讶于他在练习时不像平常那样随和。不然他们以为他是怎么进步的？

但面对Brett，他批评背后的严肃，或许还夹带了一点私心。他内心小小的渴望驱使着，希望在他必需把他还回去之前，能稍微延长他们在一起的时间。

他第一次注意到Brett是在九月的工作坊上，那个男孩在他表演的时候睡着了。在一大堆严肃、焦虑的面孔中，只有他的脸在睡梦中放松下来。当Brett醒来，他们的目光意外相遇时，他还记得Brett非常有趣的，内疚的表情。有趣，还有一点可爱。

这是引起他兴趣的原因吗？还是那次他们在酒吧偶然相遇，Brett满脸困惑和无助地跟着他离开？还是他们之后的几次见面，Brett明明没做任何特别的事，但仍然牵动着他的思绪？

他也解释不清。可能Sophie说得对，是钱让Brett脱离世俗的生活，赋予了他那吸引人的勇气和不逊。

或者比这更简单。也许有趣和可爱就足够了。

不管是什么，都没什么大不了的。只不过是源于那个可爱男孩的一种小小的、无法解释的、毫无道理的吸引。他知道他无法拥有他。只是一点点的心痛——没什么特别，他会克服的。

在10点左右的时候他们终于结束了，Brett累得连小提琴都快举不起来。他侧眼去看Hyung，心想，这家伙看起来好像人还不错，但一到练习的时候就和Eddy一样可怕。这年头千万不能以貌取人。Lamentable. Hyung回过头来对他笑了笑——又来了，那种欺骗性的笑！——问他怎么回家。

回家……

天开始下雨了，雨不是那么大，但也已经很大了。Brett一想到要在这种天气走回家，独自一人蜷缩在空荡荡的公寓里，就觉得浑身发冷。当然，目前为止，他一直都是这样过来的，而且显然还活得好好的。今晚应该不会有什么不同，但不知怎么地……

他又犹豫了一会儿，最后，他走出练习室，给那个在他大脑边缘徘徊了一整天的人打了个电话。

“Hello？”

有那么一会儿，Brett突然害羞起来，失去了说话的能力。从电话里听到一个人的声音是完全不同的感觉，一种陌生的兴奋，因为他发现他现在可以随时打给Eddy，而Eddy会在另一头接起电话。

“Hello？”Eddy重复道。

“H-Hi.”

他听到一声轻笑。“怎么了？”

“额，我……我没带伞。”

“emm……然后呢？”

“然后……我在想……你能来接我吗？”

对于最终Eddy的现身，以及他冷冰冰的问候，Hyung并不感到惊讶，尽管严格意义上来说他们已经认识了半辈子了。

在Hyung的记忆里，Eddy对每个人都是无差别的冷漠。你不能说他不礼貌或是为人刻薄，但他始终和人们保持着距离。也许是他害羞，也许是他觉得其他人都不如他。当然，大多数孩子都认为是后者，他们会在背后说他的坏话——他以为他是谁？但他一直能赢，所以在某种程度上，他们确实都不如他。再说了，他没有朋友又怎样呢？最后，他才是那个先一步离开，去和最好的老师学习，和最好的乐团一起巡演的人。

事实上，Eddy离开后不久Hyung就把他忘了。直到负面评论开始滋长，他才重新出现在Hyung的脑海中。人们总是追捧神童，但一旦他们长大就失去了宽容。以前那些嫉妒的孩子把文章转发给了Hyung，满是冷嘲热讽。Hyung并不是很在意，但他也并不是很惊讶。Eddy的演奏对他来说有点乏味，就像他的性格一样，只是对现实事物的机械演绎。

所以，真正让Hyung惊讶的，是Eddy看向Brett时他脸上温柔的爱恋的表情。

“你东西都拿好了？”

“嗯！”Brett一步一跳地朝他走去。（刚才他不是还很累吗？） “Bye，Hyung！”他挥挥手，“明天见。”

“明天见。”Hyung笑着回答。但当他看着这不太可能的一对儿走进夜幕中时，他的笑容渐渐消失了。

雨滴打在窗户上，风声在树叶间呼啸，而他们正并肩躺在温暖、舒适的床上。

“还记得之前有一次你说开车送我回家吗？那天也在下雨，你因为帮我撑伞湿了半边那次？好了，现在说实话，你那时候就对我有想法，是不是？”

Eddy在黑暗中翻了个白眼，“或者，我只是做个好人。而且，还记得以前的你有多安静，有多害怕我吗？你对他做了什么？”

Brett不接茬，在厚厚的毯子下面又向他靠过去一点。“你应该直接告诉我的。我一直以为你讨厌我。”

“也许我就是。”

“不，我才不信。还有，Jordan觉得你有恋足癖，对此你有什么回应？我是说，我是个很开放的人，但脚就有点触及底线了。”

“Jordan，嗯哼，我在想我应该再给他布置一首曲子……这就是我答案。”

Brett抵在Eddy的肩上哈哈大笑。

“现在，在你继续祸害其他生命之前，好好睡一觉吧，小魔怪。”

Eddy注意到，他们睡在一起的时候，Brett喜欢贴在他身上，好像想以此确保Eddy还在身边。Eddy觉得没什么不好，他也喜欢把Brett抱在怀里，那具温暖的身体的重量能够提醒他，他不再那么孤单。

只有一个问题。那具温暖的身体还会引发另外一些Eddy难以控制的，生理反应。

Brett已经睡着了，他那轻浅而均匀的呼吸在洒Eddy的脖子上，似是挑逗。Eddy凝视着黑暗，叹了口气。

后一天事态愈演愈烈。Brett坚称他不想再穿睡裤了。“它们太长了，”他抱怨道，“一直往下滑，很不舒服。”

Brett翻到他身边，把那双又细又长的腿和他的腿缠在一起的时候，Eddy不禁怀疑，他是故意的吗？但接着，男孩耷拉着困倦的眼睛，天真地朝他眨了眨，道了声晚安后很快就睡着了。

在某一刻，Brett动了一下，他裸露的大腿轻轻擦过Eddy的阴茎。

“你够了。” Eddy低声呻吟道。Brett没有听见他的话，依旧在睡梦中笑得像个天使。

第二天，Brett在Eddy的理论课上继续睡，教授不满地瞪了他一眼（各种意义上的不满）。当他想到Brett在他的课上睡觉是因为花了太多时间和Hyung练习——Hyung的意图都那么明显了——他的目光就变得愈发愤怒。但随后他又想起Brett在这次表演上投入了多少精力，那目光又再次柔和下来。

这在三个月之前是完全无法想象的。

所以就算他走了，Brett也会没事的，Eddy心不在焉地想。他一直担心他的离开可能会打击到Brett，但现在Brett似乎已经找到了自己的路。他会继续前进，因为从一开始他就坦言，他只是单纯地喜欢拉小提琴……

……如果他们足够幸运，也许有一天，他们会在舞台上相遇，一起演奏一曲二重奏，而且肯定会比他和Hyung一起表演的什么鬼东西要动听得多。

（此时Sophie正试图集中注意力，她想告诉Eddy，在他如诗一般阐述自己对Lydian音阶的热爱时，或许不该对着教室后排做出那种令人毛骨悚然的微笑。）

“我觉得差不多了，”Hyung笑着说，“听起来相当不错，剩下的就交给运气了。”

Brett有点吃惊地看着他，“真的吗？”他并不介意早点结束，而且他也觉得听起来很不错了，但现在才8点，他还能听到附近有人在练习。

“真的。正式表演之前最好不要把自己逼的太紧，你看起来很累。你应该回家……或者随便哪里，好好休息。”

Brett的脸唰的一下红了，“我其实不……我们没住在一起，只是暂时的。”

“你不用解释，这不是我该管的事。”

“哦……”是他想多了，还是Hyung的声音比平常冷漠了一点？“好吧，那你也好好休息。谢谢你这么耐心地忍了我一个礼拜，明天见？”

Hyung点了点头，和他挥手告别。

明天，还有明天一天，然后他就可以放下这个小小的遗憾，继续他的生活。

Eddy洗澡的时候，Brett坐下来又拿起了他的小提琴，想着可以再拉几次，听听Eddy的想法。这首曲子很好听，就算已经翻来覆去练了一个星期，他还是很喜欢，尤其是开头那段欢快、活泼的旋律。他演奏时嘴角翘起一个满意的微笑，裸露的双腿随着节奏轻轻晃动。

他沉浸在这首曲子中，后知后觉地意识到Eddy早已出了浴室，正靠在墙上注视着他。Eddy的眼神吓了他一跳，他的演奏戛然而止，最后一个音符在空中颤抖。

“我在想我可以拉给你听，然后让你评价一下，”他结结巴巴地说，不知为什么又突然害羞起来，“——你想从头听一遍吗？”但他知道Eddy不想，所以他一边问的时候，一边已经放低了他的小提琴。宽大的睡衣领子随着他的动作从右肩无辜地滑落，露出了苍白的颈根，和缀于其上的一颗小痣。

Eddy没有回答，只是向他走来，仍带着那种狼一样的眼神。Brett紧张地咽了一下口水，任由Eddy从他手里拿过小提琴，把它放在沙发的另一头。“呃……我们——你——你想——”

“你知道的，”Eddy说，他的声音低沉而沙哑，“一直玩火是很危险的。”

“哈哈，这也太土了——啊……”Brett猛地吸了口气，Eddy把他推到沙发背上，用嘴唇贴上那颗裸露的痣。“停、停下，会人被看到的。”Brett有气无力地抗议，而Eddy轻轻地咬着那片敏感的皮肤。

“很好。”Eddy露出满意的笑。

“而、而且我明天要表演，所以我不能——嗯”后半句话消失在Eddy的吻里。那是一种截然不同的吻，热烈而急躁，他的舌头灵活地把Brett的唇瓣打开，然后溜了进去，舔舐着他微弱的喘息，直到Brett的脑子一片空白。

当Brett被Eddy凶猛的吻分散了注意力，他一把把Brett从沙发上抱起来，向卧室走去。Brett轻声尖叫，用腿环住Eddy的腰，以保持平衡。Eddy微笑着，细细品味Brett紧贴着他的姿势，他把他抱到床上，轻轻地放了下来。

“等、等等，你、你要做什——”

“帮你。”Eddy说着解开Brett法兰绒上衣的扣子，把它脱到一边，露出了大片苍白的、渴求亲吻的皮肤。血液涌上Brett的脸颊，他本能地伸手去够毯子，但Eddy抓住他的手腕，阻止了他的动作。

“整个星期你都在诱惑我，现在可别想藏。”Eddy规劝道。他牵起Brett的一只手来到唇边，亲吻那诱惑了他很久的指尖，也许是从第一天，从Brett带着他骇人的巴赫走进他的办公室开始。

“没、没有……就那一次……”

“不对，”Eddy低语，“一直如此。”他又给了Brett一个绵密的吻，这次他吻得慢了些。他退开一点，凝视着Brett的眼睛，“可以吗……？”

Brett的脸涨得通红，但他无法把目光移开，Eddy Chen看着他的样子，好像他是这世上的唯一……他搂住Eddy的脖子，抬起身子去吻他——一个无声的默许。

Eddy低头看着Brett，他蜷缩在他身旁，疲惫地睡着了。他脸上的红晕还没完全消退，睫毛上还沾着泪水。也许是他太过了……但Brett用那双玻璃般的眼睛看着他时，他冲进他的身体，他细小的呻吟和呜咽充满了整个房间时，真的很难控制……

他轻轻地把男孩拉近，在他的额头上落下一个轻吻。

Eddy轻声地、尝试般地说出几个字，“我爱你。”

Brett含糊地说了些听不清的话，并没有醒过来。


	20. Chapter 20

等到第二天早晨Brett醒来——终于比Eddy晚了一次——映入他朦胧睡眼的是对方温柔的目光。“你还好吗？”他问道，一边把Brett的头发从眼睛前拨开。

Brett愣了一会才理解了这个问题背后的含义，然后意识到自己和Eddy都不着寸缕地躺在被子下。他感觉不是很好，生理意义上。

“对不起，我是不是……太用力了。”Eddy小心地措辞。

“天呐，别说了。” Brett呻吟道。他不知道该往哪看，也不知道该做什么，他向着Eddy挪近了些，把脸埋在他的胸前，活像一只把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟。

Eddy又放任他们在床上温存了几分钟，随后这个纪律严明的教授决定，够了，是时候让Brett去上课了。Brett可怜的目光并没有动摇他的想法，他只是一把抱起男孩，把他送进了浴室。Brett不情不愿地洗漱，与此同时，Eddy为他烤了一个百吉饼，上面涂满了奶油芝士。Brett很喜欢这个。

“别以为我原谅你了。” Brett气呼呼地说，一瘸一拐地走到餐桌前。Eddy轻轻地把他拉到自己的膝盖上，举起百吉饼以示求和。Brett皱了皱鼻子，“我不是小孩，不需要人喂吃的，”但既然在嘴边了，他还是从善如流地咬了一大口，“还有，你竟然在我演出的前一天做这种事。”

“……对不起，疼么？”

“当然！疼死了！” Brett的脸红了，“我之前又没和……男人，呃，别笑了！”

Eddy笑了起来，把头靠在Brett的肩膀上，差点没说出： _你以后也不会再有别的男人了_ 。

差不多午餐的时候，Hyung去Joel Krosnick的办公室送文件，意外地发现Eddy也在。他的导师亲切地笑着招手让他进来。

“我们正说到你今天下午的表演，我们很期待。我还没有听过Brett拉琴，当然也没有听过你们俩合奏，我等着下午一饱耳福。”

“希望如此，”Hyung礼貌地回答，“我觉得应该会挺不错的。”

Eddy就没那么客套了，他平淡地说：“我建议还是别抱太大期望，至少别对Brett的部分。”

“哦，别这样Eddy，他可是你的学生！”Joel大笑。“我确定这次演奏会很精彩的。对了，Hyung，我不知道你有没有听说，Eddy很快就要离开这里了。”

Hyung惊讶地看着Eddy，“啊，我还没听说……”

“去做更有意义的事。你又要回去和纽约爱乐一起演出了，对吧？然后巡演？”

Eddy没有直视Hyung的目光，“现在还没完全确定，但希望是这样……”

他们走出Joel的办公室，一路伴随着尴尬的沉默。

最后，Hyung清了清嗓子率先开口：“所以，你又要重新开始演出了？这肯定是古典音乐界的大新闻。”

“也许吧，我不是很在意那些。”

Hyung不太相信，但他没有多说什么。他转而问道：“你告诉他了吗？”

“……还没有，”他停顿了片刻，“我希望他能专心上完这学期，他很容易分心，所以如果你能保密，我会很感激的。”

“当然。”

“而且也没那么严重，未来一段时间里我还会待在纽约，”Eddy斜眼瞥向Hyung，多此一举地补充道，“我只是告诉你一声。”

Hyung细细消化了一下。“好吧。但话又说回来，你不会一直在校园里，”他意味深长，“而我在，也就是说我见到他的机会会比你多……”

Eddy的眼神变得有些危险，“所以呢？”

这一次，Hyung忍不住笑了。伟大的Edward Chen暴露出了出人意料的一面。“所以，没什么。”他揶揄道，Eddy难堪地红了脸。

Brett很不喜欢他朋友脸上的坏笑。

“啊，是吻痕。”Sumina不客气地指出。

Brett瞪着她，无奈地扣上了衬衫最上面那颗扣子。

“看起来比直接把吻痕露出来还奇怪。就像一个怪老头，仅供参考。”

“闭嘴吧。”

“我们的Bretty不再纯洁了。”Sophie伤感地摇了摇头。

“你也不遑多让。”Brett抱怨。

“感觉好吗？”Sumina不肯放过他。

“不——”

“Chen不行？”

“不，我的意思是我不想再说这个了！我要在工作坊开始前去一下洗手间。”

两个女孩可恨地傻笑着，但还是放他离开了。

工作坊很快就要开始了，大厅里空荡而安静，直到Brett走到洗手间附近，才听到一些细微的谈话声。

_——像他这种人和Hyung_ _一起表演。我不明白。顶多也就那样。_

_——钱咯，有钱就可以为所欲为。_

_——哈……确实，而且他还和教授上床。_

_——我知道，简直了。你觉得他是为了绩点，还是Chen_ _看上了他的钱？只有Chen_ _吗，还是——_

“只有Chen。”Brett若无其事地走进洗手间。

两个男生——Brett都不知道他们的名字——惊慌地交换了一下眼神，语无伦次地说着些什么。

Brett透过眼镜面无表情地盯着他们，质疑的语气中带着一点厌烦：“虽然我不明白你为什么觉得我需要为了绩点和他上床，你不会真的以为学校会让我不及格吧？不过Chen很幸运，你不觉得吗？他已经是一个知名的独奏家了，现在他又抓住了我。”

其中一个男生尴尬地笑了笑，准备道歉，但Brett没有给他机会，“而你们，可能这辈子都只是又穷又没名气的二流音乐家。”

当Brett鞠完躬并在舞台上坐下时，这段对话又他的脑中重演。他不是很惊讶，他已经隐约预料到会发生这种事：人们会说闲话。但他的朋友们对此几乎眼都不眨一下的反应，让他仍抱有一丝希望，希望一切都会没事。也许是他太天真了……

然而，当他边想边把小提琴举到肩上时，他在观众中找到了Eddy。Eddy正回望着他，那双曾经冷漠地看着他的眼睛，现在带着一丝笑意，和一种即使从远处也能感受到的温柔的期待。Brett的嘴角也弯了起来，由此，火车乘客们所唱的不羁的小调（*）增添了几分浪漫——一种柔软的渴望。

（* _在美国，德沃夏克幽默曲NO.7_ _已经作为一种民歌广为流传，填词是“各位乘客在火车即将到站时请勿冲厕所……”_ ）

Brett想，他并不后悔。

“非常精彩的表演，”Joel对他们说，或者说了一些类似的话，Brett没有认真去听。他隐蔽地用眼角的余光瞄着Eddy，毕竟他一点都不关心别人的看法，他想着，如果他们能现在就离开那该多好。也许他们可以回Eddy的公寓，也许他们可以一起分享一杯可可，就只有他们两个……

“Brett，你对这首曲子的诠释让我特别感兴趣 **。** 虽然这不并是原汁原味的德沃夏克，但我很喜欢你表演中流露的真诚。”

Brett惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。说话者是新来的教授，一位刚从柯蒂斯跳槽过来的著名小提琴家。她露出一个和蔼、慈祥微笑，说：“我想再听听你的想法。”

Brett磕磕绊绊地向她表示感谢，并困惑地看了Eddy一眼。Eddy耸耸肩，但给了他一个少见的笑容。

在Brett第一百万次问Eddy她是不是认真的之后，“那是因为我教得好，”Eddy回答，“你把我一路拽到这，到底还想不想吃小饼干？”

Brett犹豫着，咬住了下唇。

深秋的黄昏时分，弥漫着诱人的巧克力和姜饼香味的Bouchon Bakery是洛克菲勒中心温暖舒适的避风港。Brett和Eddy缩在咖啡馆一个隐蔽的角落里，头顶挂着漂亮的花环，Brett喝着一杯香料可可，Eddy则是一如既往的黑咖啡。耳熟能详的圣诞颂歌为他们平淡的谈话注入了节日氛围，Brett本该很高兴的，而他说出的却是：“但是你说我长得太胖了。”

“什么？我什么时候说过？”

Brett哀怨地盯着Eddy，“你把我的tim tam扔掉的时候。你说我的脸，原话是，膨胀到认不出。”

Eddy的眼睛张大了些，心虚地看向别处，“我说过吗？我肯定不是有意的。”

“那你为什么扔掉我的饼干？”Brett支着脑袋，无精打采地叹了口气。

“因为……”

“看吧？是真的，我就是越来越胖了。” 他撅起嘴，挤了挤自己圆圆的脸颊，可爱极了，看得Eddy的脑子差点短路。

“你没有。再说，就算你真的胖了我也不在乎，我那么说只是因为……”

“因为？”

Eddy坚忍的脸上掠过一个痛苦的表情，他的声音轻了下来，“因为那是Hyung送给你的。”

Brett费解地看着他。“因为是Hyung给我的？但为什么……”随着他说出这句话，他的嘴角处形成个调皮的笑容，“你吃醋了？”

“没有。”

“承认吧！你有。”

“那不是……”

“但这并不是扔掉一块很好吃的饼干的理由，现在你得给我买两块……”

Brett咬了一口又软又黏的巧克力曲奇，心满意足地长出一口气，然后注视着窗外。夜空中，那棵颇具传奇色彩的洛克菲勒圣诞树熠熠生辉，耸立于在溜冰场尖叫着的孩子们之上。有多少次Brett独自坐在这扇窗边，远望着这幕场景，却在内心深处希望不是这样？

他偷偷看了Eddy一眼，闪电般地从桌子上方探过身，在他的嘴唇上啄了一下。在Eddy反应过来之前，他已经退回到座位上，只有脸颊可疑地泛着红。

“我只是突然想，” Eddy还没来得及问他什么，他就先一步说道。

Eddy温柔地笑了，去寻Brett没拿饼干的那只手。“没事，”他说，他轻轻握住那只小手，不愿放开。

那天晚上，Brett回家去拿干净衣服时，却惊讶地发现他母亲意外地已经出差回来了。在昏暗的起居室里，她坐在沙发上，皱起眉头看着Brett小心翼翼地走进来。

“嗨，妈。”他有点窘迫地向母亲问好。

她点点头，示意他坐下。“你没说过会一整个星期都不回家。”

Brett试探性地在她身边坐下，心跳得厉害，“我——谁说——”

“楼下的Robert，他说你只回来了一次，还只是拿了一些东西就走了。你去哪了？”

“不是——我只是很忙而已。我今天有一个特别的表演，我需要练习，这样会容易一些——你知道吗，演出特别顺利！有个新来的教授，她很喜欢——”

“——你是和Professor Chen在一起吗？”

Brett陷入了沉默。他不安地看着他的母亲。

“是不是？”她又问了一遍，这次她的声音更加冰冷了。

“是……”

Brett很久没见他母亲这么生气了。而这次她试图抓住的是某些正在溜走的东西，一种无力感强化了她的愤怒。“我不是说你不能见他，”她说，“也不是说你不能和他交往，但我不觉得你可以不告诉我一声就和他住在一起。你才十八岁，那么年轻脆弱，在他那过了好几夜，而且他还在学校工作，别人会怎么看你？而他，他比你见多识广，已经立身扬名，你怎么知道他在想什么？他适合你吗？他会对你好吗？”她说啊说啊，仿佛没有尽头。

Brett觉得心在往下掉。他不知道该说什么，但又觉得不太公平。

“如果他真的在乎你，就不会留你在那过夜。”

“比起你，可能还是他更在乎我。”他轻声咕哝道。

“什么？”

“至少他在我身边。”

“你怎么能说这种话？我是你妈妈，Brett Yang。你以为我拼命工作是为了谁？我几乎觉都不睡，就是为了你——”

“我知道，但你从来都不在我身边，”他的声音破碎了，“要不是楼下的门卫，你都不知道我没回家。你只是把我留在这个破房子里，希望我会好好生活，但我讨厌这样。我讨厌你从来都不在家，只有我一个人在这里。过去的十年里，我无事可做，也无事可期待，因为你不在乎我在做什么，对我的未来也没有任何期望。所以你说得对——我不知道他适不适合我，不知道他在想什么，也不知道他会不会永远对我好。但至少现在，我和他在一起的时候，我不是一个人，而且我还可以拉小提琴，这就够了。”

“Brett——”

“妈，我是个成年人了，我可以自己做决定。请你不要试图把它从我这里夺走。”

十年来第一次，Brett摔上了他卧室的门。

他考虑了一会儿是要否打电话给Eddy。但他在骗谁呢？好像他能阻止自己一样。

“我今晚不能过来了，”他尽力使自己的声音保持镇定，“你可以清静清静了。”

“emm……挺好的。”Eddy说。

Brett的心沉下去一点，在床上把自己蜷得更紧了些。

“但我今天可能要睡不着了。”

“为什么？”

“床上有你的味道，但没有你。”

Brett的脸上浮起一丝微笑。“所以你是想我了。”他半开玩笑地说，并没指望能得到回应。

“我想你了。”

Brett说不上为什么，眼泪却不自觉地滑落。


	21. Chapter 21

早上10点左右，Brett从房间里出来，一双眼睛又红又肿。他的母亲已经坐在餐桌旁等他，她面前摆着一杯豆浆，一碗粥，还有一些小菜——她很久以前常做的东西。

“我做了早餐。”她说，声音带着不确定的犹豫。那位杀伐果断、受人尊敬的商界领袖不见了，取而代之的是一位平凡得不能再平凡的单身母亲。她不知道自己哪里做错了，也不知道该如何弥补，她的眼睛和Brett一样的红肿。

他如鲠在喉。他本来打算溜出去找Eddy，现在却只感到内疚。他迟疑着在那碗粥前坐下，舀了一勺，熟悉的味道唤起了尘封已久的记忆。

“谢谢。”他轻轻地说。

他们都不是善于表达情感的人，但他们都明白这是一个隐晦的休战信号。

那天剩余的时间里他们如履薄冰，他母亲在沙发上工作，而Brett则假装在房间里学习。有几次，他蹑手蹑脚地出来喝水的时候，她就会欲言又止地看向他。

Brett报复性地想，一切都太迟了。但他理智的那一面知道，不管他昨晚是如何地控诉，这个世界上都没有人会比他母亲更爱他——Eddy没有，其他任何人都没有。在内心深处，他知道她是唯一一个，不论过去还是将来，都会一直和他在一起的人。

于是他的愤怒变成了一股郁积的沮丧。他既想道歉，又想坚持自己的立场。

大约5点的时候，经过一整天压抑的焦虑，Brett再次考虑离家。但当他母亲用那悲伤、犹疑的眼神看着他，问他想不想出去吃晚饭的时候，他说：“我有点想吃咖喱了，就是你以前用日式咖喱块做的那种。如果可以的话。”

“当然，”她附上一个更加真诚的笑容，“当然，我可以做。”

接着，让他吃惊的是，她先开口道歉了。

在他们热气腾腾的咖喱前，她说：“对不起。”

对不起，她忽略了他；对不起，她以为只要她努力工作，就可以保证他什么都不缺，就可以或多或少给他最好的生活。

“而且你什么都不说。这其实挺奇怪的，你从来都不是个安静的孩子，但你就是很会把事情藏在心里。有时候我会怀疑你到底想不想我，哈，我真的很蠢，我应该……我肯定选不上年度妈妈了对吧？”她自嘲地笑了笑。

Brett死死盯着他的碗，刻意无视眼底的灼热，“不是的……”得知记忆中那个永远正确的母亲，会承认自己做错了，而且也不是事事都有答案，让他某种程度上有些不安。

“我应该意识到的……但我很高兴你能说出来。我知道我不是一个好妈妈，但你可以告诉我，我会试着去改。以后我会尽量多陪在你身边，如果那——如果那是……”她越说越轻，微微苦着脸低下了头，“但也许已经太迟了，在我不在的时候你已经长大了。”

也许吧，Brett想。他不是很确定，但她眼中满是泪水的样子深深刺痛了他。

如果他也把她推开了，那才是最坏的结果。

所以他说：“那会很棒，真的。”

他们没有提起Eddy Chen。

周日过得很和平，就像暴风雨后短暂地归于平静。平常冷清的公寓因为两个人都在家，显得有生气了不少，尽管他们还是小心翼翼的，几乎不怎么说话。下午，当房间被夕阳金色的光芒照亮时，她问他要不要练琴，她能否旁听。

他演奏了他少有的几首能拿得出手曲子，莫扎特、德彪西和德沃夏克。虽然这并不是严格意义上的练琴，但他很喜欢她听他拉琴时脸上的笑容。

“很抱歉我错过了你的演出，”演奏结束后，她说，“不知道为什么，我之前以为你对小提琴没那么认真。”

Brett蹙眉，嘟哝道，“但你从来没觉得我对什么事是认真的。”

她抱歉地朝他笑笑，“我知道，我认错。”不过，她想，她还是很高兴他能把心里话说出来。为了缓和气氛，她打趣道，“但至于小提琴，我还是假定你努力练习只是为了打动你的Professor Ch——”

“妈！不是的。”

“不是？”看到Brett脸上的红晕，她差点笑了出来，“好吧，你说不是就不是。无论如何，我现在发现这间屋子的音响效果不太好。你说如果买下楼下的公寓，把它改成你的练习室怎么样？”

“是不是有点大材小用……不过如果你想的话，我不会反对……”

他们看了彼此一眼，然后笑了起来。

直到晚餐时间，Brett才终于又提起这件事。“关于Eddy，”他趁着吃披萨的时候小心地说。

Grace挑起一边眉毛。

“额，Professor Chen。”

“怎么了？”

“你什么时候发现……或者说，你怎么发现……我们的事的？”

你没见他看你时的样子吗？或反之亦然。Grace很想问问她那又傻又天真的儿子。他以为他在糊弄谁？“母亲的本能。”

“嗯？”

“毕竟他把你从我这偷走了。”

“不，不是这样的。”Brett抗议，“我是说，我不知道。这不是，很认真的那种，我只是——”

Grace用那种可以刺穿她的对手，吓哭新人分析师的敏锐的目光看着他。

“好吧，好吧，我只是……也许，有一点，喜欢他。”

“哦，Brett，”她给了他一个揶揄的笑。

“但我不知道……他是怎么想的。”

“听起来你连自己是怎么想的都不知道。”

“emm”

发现自己陷入茫然之后，Brett企图就着一大块披萨把他理不清的感情也一起吃掉。Grace既怜爱又担心地叹了口气。

“Brett，我还是坚持那天晚上说的话。不管你怎么想，我并不是一个保守的老巫婆，一切的一切，我只是想让你幸福。所以不论你对他是什么样的感情，我都不会反对。”

“真的么？”Brett半信半疑地问，“这不……奇怪么？”

“我的意思是，确实有点，但从大局来看已经算好的了。至少他又有名又有才，也不图你的钱。他也不难看。而且据我们所知，他不是什么连环杀手。那天晚会上他也对我很礼貌。这些都是积极要素。”她解释道，那个善于分析的商场女强人又悄悄回来了。

“……你说得对。”

“但我还是想让你知道，作为你的母亲，我永远不想看到你受伤害。在还没搞清楚自己是什么感觉的情况下，就在教授家里过夜，真的很危险。他没有大你很多，但确实更加年长，也更加世故——别摆出那副脸，你知道我说的没错。我只是不想让你有任何不必要的后悔。所以，我想说的是，直到你把事情弄清楚之前，你都应该考虑保持一定的距离，比如，我强烈建议你不要在他那过夜，仅此而已。我说的有道理么？”

“我想……是吧。”

“不过如果你一定要去，我可以理解，有时候，年轻人嘛，但你们必须做好保护措施。你们用套吗？”

“妈！”

直到你把事情弄清楚之前。

在黑暗中，Brett裹着被子，微笑着浏览Eddy周末发给他的那些无甚重要的信息。

怎样才能把事情弄清楚呢？

Eddy曾经说过，亲吻时有发生，而他没有特别的意思。但他也说过他想他。到底哪句才是真相？

Brett把自己团成一个球。

真相就是，他也很想Eddy，而这才过去了两天。真相就是，不管他有多想，都没法把这当成一次偶然的寻欢。真相就是，他真的，真的，真的，真的很喜欢Eddy Chen。

所以，也许是时候把事情弄清楚了，即使Eddy可能会说一些他不想听到的话，然后一切就此完蛋。也许就在明天。

音乐史下课后，他无视了朋友们午餐的邀请，直奔Eddy的办公室。Jordan说：你没必要这么急，他们调笑的笑声紧随其后。随便吧，他不在乎。

他中途被一个小插曲稍微绊住了一会儿。他匆匆穿过校园时，被那位很有名的新教授拦住了。他上气不接下气，衣服也乱糟糟的，感到有点尴尬，但她似乎并不介意。

“我还在想这周找时间和你聊聊，”在常规的问候之后，她说，“我本来没打算收任何本科生，但听了你的演奏之后，我觉得我们可能会很合适。就像我之前说的，你的演奏很精彩，更重要的是，很与众不同。我自己的风格也不是很传统，我想我也许能帮你更进一步。”

Brett涌起小小的自豪，“谢谢您，这些话对我很重要。我已经有老师了，但我很乐意多听听您的想法。”

“你已经有老师了？哦，你是说Professor Chen？”她疑惑地问，“但我听说他下个学期就要离开了，所以我才问你……”

“离开？”现在他成了更疑惑的那个，“那是什么意思？他为什么——我怎么没听说——”

新教授没有给他任何答案，只说也许他应该和Eddy谈谈。

之后，他继续朝Eddy的办公室走去，但他的脚步慢了下来，带上了一股淡淡的不安。

Eddy打开一扇窗户，把冷空气放了进来。纽约已经完全变了样，九月的温暖如今已成为回忆。

现在正是午饭时间，Belle懒洋洋地窝在他的沙发上，就像一个长姐那样，对他唠叨个没完。

“我只是想说，为了一时的风流而丢了工作真的值得吗？”

Eddy笑笑不回答。这份工作对他来说根本不算什么。他知道Belle明白，他们总是能理解彼此无声的对话。

“再说了，但凡你能再谨慎那么一点，也不会落到现在这个地步。”

“我很明显吗？”

“Eddy Chen，你在他表演之前弄出那么大一个吻痕，你觉得我们都是瞎的吗？”

“啊。”

“那很有碍观瞻。”

“我明白了。”

“我深表怀疑，”她给了他一个白眼，“总之，我不是说他不是个可爱的孩子，但是考虑到你的过往纪录，我不觉得可爱和天真是你喜欢的类型。”

Eddy不在乎地耸耸肩，“确实不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“没有特别的原因。或者，”他兴致缺缺地靠在窗边，凝视着万里无云的天空，“你知道的，以我之前的状态，我无法再表演了。我演奏的东西听起来都很乏味，我听到的东西都让我感到厌烦。除了他。他是那么……”

“不同？”

“我想说的是，惊人的糟糕。但也很有趣。我觉得他能分散我的注意力，至少在我找到回舞台的路，或者说我想走的路之前。”

“那么你现在已经找到回舞台的路了，你可以结束它了。”

这次Eddy又什么都没说。走廊传来微弱的脚步声打破了屋内的沉默，但很快又消失了。

“还是说你现在已经完全被迷住了，准备放弃你曾为之奋斗的一切？”

Eddy有些嗤之以鼻，“我还没那么夸张。”

Belle犀利地看着他。

“好吧……好吧，差不多吧。”

“真恶心。”但她说这话时却露出了笑容。

当天下午晚些时候，看到Brett裹着他名为外套，实为大号睡袋的衣服，摇摇晃晃地走进他的办公室时，Eddy忍不住笑了。他原本不认为自己会短短一个周末未见就如此思念一个人，但事实就是如此。他踱步过去，尽量不让自己显得太急切，然后用手中一直转动的笔轻轻地敲了敲Brett的脑门。

“Mr. Yang，你丢下我一整个周末，现在还迟到。我还以为你会过来吃午饭。”

“中途被截住了，”Brett含糊地说，一边放下小提琴，脱掉他的夹克。他躲开了Eddy伸向他的手。

“被？”Eddy问道，他皱起的眉头诉说着不满。

“我遇到了Professor Blunt，”他慢慢地说，“她说……她有兴趣下学期教我？”

“Professor Blunt？”不满变成了惊讶，“她从来不收本科生。她真的这么说了吗？”

“是的……但是我说——”

”——但这绝对是个好机会，万中无一的机会。”Eddy的脸上展露出宽慰的笑容，他伸手揉了揉Brett的头发，“我到处周旋，想给你找个新老师，谁知道你自己就能找到一个。”

“但是你呢。”

Eddy僵住了，这时才注意到Brett没在向他微笑。他面无表情地盯着Eddy，等待着他的回答。Eddy有很长一段时间没见过这个眼神了，在他们多少还是陌生人的时候他看Eddy的那种眼神。想说的话突然卡在了Eddy的喉咙里。

“所以你要离开了。”

然后是一阵长久的沉默。最后，除了一句“是的”，Eddy别无选择。

“因为我？”

Eddy摇了摇头，“我一直打算离开，只是不知道什么时候我才能准备好。”

“所以现在你准备好了。” Brett低声说，他低头盯着自己的脚尖，Eddy只能看到一层黑色的睫毛。但他颤抖的声音难掩失望，刺痛了Eddy的心。他把Brett拉到沙发上，伸出双臂将他搂入怀中，没有理会他轻微的反抗。

“我还会在你身边的，”他柔声说，“我只是不在学校里了，除此之外不会有任何改变。”

他能感觉到Brett让步了，在他的胸口迟疑地点了点头，于是他放松了一些。Eddy轻抚着Brett的背，两人就这样在沉默中坐了一会儿。

他换上一种比较轻松的口气说：“我本来想改天再问你的，但既然你已经知道了，我就现在问吧，而且接下来几个星期我可能会很忙。平安夜那天我有一场音乐会，你有空来看吗？”

Brett从Eddy的怀抱中退离了一点，轻蹙着眉头抬起头来，“平安夜？但那不是马上就要……”

“原本的独奏家去不了了，我正好有空。”

“哦，”Brett沉闷地回答，语气中是深深的无力。

Eddy抬起他的脸，缓缓地吻住那冰凉的嘴唇。他不喜欢Brett眼中的茫然，或是他无力地靠在自己身上的样子。但他不知道该说什么，只能把他抱得更紧一些。

“你会来的对吧？”他又问了一次。

“……好。”Brett轻轻地说。至少现在他不必费心去把事情弄清楚了。他想，这不失为一个合适的结局。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：中间部分有一点点不宜上班时间浏览的内容（但你都看到这里了应该不会介意的对吧XD）

每周二，Sophie都会和她的朋友Brett在学校的咖啡厅学习。事实上，在学期末，所有人不是在练琴就是在学习。你看，就算是通常整个下午都在看手机的Brett，面前也有一本打开的课本。

“我很震惊，”Sophie说，“我都不知道你还有课本。”

“嘿，我偶尔也会学习的好吗。” Brett给了她一个勉强的微笑，看上去几乎到了痛苦的程度。

“如果你不想笑，可以不笑的。”

Brett立刻卸下伪装，他的肩膀又垂了下去。

“你这样是因为Professor Chen要走了？”Sophie小心地试探。

“你也听说了？”

“他已经告诉他的其他学生了。”

Brett眉头皱起，“所以我是唯一一个不知情的……”

Sophie同情地看了他一眼，“他可能有自己的考虑，我不认为他是出于恶意才瞒着你的。不管怎样，你有试着和他谈过吗？”

“我……不能。而且有什么好谈的呢？我又不能阻止他。”

“那你想和我谈谈吗？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，”Sophie微笑着说，“我哪儿也不会去，我们还得一起在这困上三年半。还有Sumina和Jordan。不过他们太八卦了，所以如果你真的想聊聊的话，我可能是最保险的人选。”

Brett眨了几下眼睛，然后慢慢地笑了，这次是更加发自内心的，“好吧，等我想谈的时候，会来找你的。”

“很好。顺带一提，你书拿反了。”

Brett笑得尴尬，叹息道，“我会挂科的，对吧。”

“我们都知道学校不会让这种事发生的。”

“我觉得这不是什么好话。”

“是的。”

事实上，就算Brett想谈，在那之后他也没有多少机会和Eddy说话。期末的临近，就像黑洞一样吞噬了他们所有的空闲时间。Eddy必须为他的其他学生准备比赛，完成他的期末试卷，找一个新公寓，还要为他的音乐会练习。每次Brett看到他，他苍白的脸上都有着明显的黑眼圈。

“你知道缺乏睡眠会导致发际线后移吗？”有一次Brett开他的玩笑。

“这是遗传问题，”他阴郁地回答，累到无力争辩，“不过，如果你想让我睡得更好，那也没问题。”他把头靠在Brett的肩上，暗示性地抱紧小一号男孩的腰，“你只需要——”

Brett轻轻地拍开他的手，翻了个白眼。“你还有那么多事要做呢，不需要我来打扰你休息。”

Eddy明显郁闷地叹了口气。习惯了有Brett在他的床上之后，现在又将其剥夺，近乎是一种难以忍受的残忍。不过没关系，将来有的是时间。

Brett也很忙，或者说他试图让自己忙起来。他把更多的时间花在和Sophie，他的其他朋友，甚至和他的母亲在一起。他也开始慢慢地过渡向他的新教授，她风趣、善良，老实说，在当老师这方面比Eddy好得多，而后者时常在吼他和（现在）与他调情（伴随着不必要的毛手毛脚）之间摇摆不定。即使只有为数不多的几次交谈，他也开始对自己的优缺点，以及他在音乐上的发展有了更好的认识。

这一切都让他忙得不可开交。短暂的休息时间里，他会带着忧郁的心情想起Eddy即将离去的事实。有一次，他母亲问他Professor Chen怎么了，他都不知道该如何回答。

但他正在学着适应。

他只认识了Professor Chen三个月，没有了他，地球还是照转。

不过，当Eddy邀请他在学期最后一天去看《胡桃夹子》时，他还是很高兴的。

他都不知道自己有这么大压力，但他完成最后一场考试，交完最后一篇论文后，他感到如释重负。他步履轻盈地和Eddy一起漫步向林肯中心。

“我已经很久没来这里看过演出了，”他说着惊讶地看向悬挂在篷顶的圣诞彩灯，“虽然我们学校就在隔壁。”

“这就是你为我精心打扮的理由吗？”Eddy逗他。

“不是为了你。” Brett喃喃道，为自己穿了正装裤而感到尴尬。

“但是我很喜欢，”隔着白色羊绒衫，Eddy把手搭在Brett的腰上，“手感软软的。”

Brett红着脸让他别这样，以免被人看到。

Eddy笑了，“你不觉得现在说这个有点晚了吗？”

出乎Brett意料的是，Eddy在看芭蕾时睡着了。他的头慢慢地落在了Brett的肩膀上，脸上也失去了一贯防备的表情。不知怎地，音乐的环绕之下，Brett所能听到的却只有Eddy在他耳边轻柔而均匀的呼吸声。他们的手指仍然缠绕在一起，制造出一种他们不会很快分离的错觉。也只是一种错觉。

柴可夫斯基渐渐淡出，他在黑暗中一动不动地坐着，试图把这一刻铭记在心。

演出结束后，他们坐在喷泉前，和曾经那次一样，看着人们在周围徘徊。天气已经很冷了，但他们谁都没有打算离开。Eddy静静地从侧面打量着Brett。

“你有的时候真的很安静，我很好奇你在想什么。”

“一些无关紧要的事。”他说完，又皱了皱眉，觉得这对话似曾相识。Eddy肯定也有同感，因为他说，“你总是这么说。”

“也许有一天你会告诉我的。”

“也许吧。”

最后，等广场上的人散得差不多了，他们僵硬地站起来，伸展被冻僵了的关节。

“再见——”这时Eddy突然又抓住了他的手，Brett顿了顿，“Eddy？”

“你……一定要回家吗？” 他的声音透露出一种可爱的、孩子气的不情愿。但接着他又笑着摇了摇头，“算了，没什么。路上小心。”

Brett犹豫了，“我也不是……一定要回家？”

门还没完全关上，Eddy就吻了上来。Brett想说点什么，却无暇开口，Eddy已经封住了他的嘴唇。他们一路跌跌撞撞来到床上，留下一地的衣物。

Brett仍然感到害羞，但已经比第一次好多了。他把Eddy推上床，跨坐在他身上。

“你知道你在干什么吗？”Eddy问道，他抬眼看着Brett，深色的眼睛里泛起难以捉摸的情绪。

“有件事我想试一下。”他轻声说着，然后向着Eddy缓缓地俯低身体。

“Fuck”

Brett用一个玩味的笑带过他的不适。他现在不再那么天真可爱了，对吗？“你——喜欢吗？”他一边低低地呻吟，一边问道。

Eddy唯有用更加卖力的挺动作为回应，引出了Brett轻声的尖呼后，他满意地笑了。

黑暗中，Brett蜷曲着身子，靠在Eddy身上，双眼盯着天花板。还有三天，他悲伤地叹了一小口气。

圣诞节的前夕天气晴朗而寒冷。等Brett来到卡内基音乐厅时，徒余几缕斜阳为这座砖石建筑涂上温暖的深棕。Brett跟随人群穿过经典的拱门，偷听着人们兴奋地谈论这位失踪天才的回归，直到灯光暗下来，独奏家登场。

Eddy在礼貌的掌声中走上台。他穿着音乐会的新礼服，显得整个人既锋利又高雅，他冷静而优雅地鞠了一躬。指挥举起指挥棒时，Brett感到有点紧张。

他当然不必。当Eddy落下弓，带着西贝柳斯令人难忘的神秘旋律加入到塞壬般冰冷的乐团演奏时，他就意识到了。

Brett突然想起，他曾和Eddy说他的西贝柳斯听起来很机械。他是多么愚蠢。

Eddy今晚的演奏洋溢着热情。唯独掩盖了他精湛技术的，是他表演背后情感的迸发，以及那融汇成华丽、雄伟、爆炸性戏剧的迷人又辛酸音符。Brett屏息凝神地看着，听着，除了音乐什么都忘了。

直到Eddy演奏完毕，观众爆发出热烈的掌声，Brett才重新回到了现实世界。理所当然地，全场起立鼓掌。他和大家一起站起来拍手，眼睛无法从Eddy身上移开。

现在Brett知道，这就是Eddy真正的归宿。

Brett悄悄挪到他那排的末端，离开了音乐厅。

Eddy抬起头，正好看见Brett从视野中远去。

“Shit”，他自语，一秒钟不看着这个男孩都不行。

指挥惊恐地看着他，但没有时间解释了。Eddy把他价值2000万美元的斯琴塞到这位不知所措的老人手里，不顾整个乐团的震惊，跑下了舞台。

“Brett Yang！站住！”

Brett停住了脚步。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己出现了幻觉，直到他发现Eddy在追他。

“你、你在这里做什么？”

“没时间了，”Eddy抓起他的手，把他拉向十字路口，“人们很快就会出来找我。”

“但我们去哪？”

最后他们迷失在中央公园空旷、蜿蜒的小路上，被黑暗和寂静吞没。只有他们两个，在刺骨的寒冷中消磨平安夜的傻瓜。

Brett快喘不上气了，他拉了拉Eddy的手，示意他慢一点。他们在一盏灯下停了下来，珠白的灯光把Brett脸颊上干涸的泪痕照得清清楚楚。

Eddy捧起Brett的脸，皱起了眉头，“我好像看到你哭了。”

“不，你没有。你离我那么远。”

“但我只看着你。”

Brett甩开Eddy的手，用手胡乱地在脸上擦了擦。“你为什么跑出来？”

“你不知道吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”

Eddy端详着他，自嘲地笑了，“那么我猜我的演出失败了。”

“我不懂你的意思。”

Eddy一边凝视着漆黑的夜色，一边组织着语言，“很长一段时间里，我表演的时候，脑子里总是一片空白。这么说也不是很准确，我想很多事情——我是否像以前一样优秀，我是否能赢得下一场比赛，人们是否喜欢我的表演，觉得我令人印象深刻。我想得越来越多，直到一想到要上台表演我就恶心。这就是我停止演出的原因。

“但我今天没有想这些。” 他转向Brett，看起来有点无助，有点受挫，“我想为你演奏，我想着你，只有你。”

Brett的心跳加快了。Eddy看起来是那么的真诚。

“别再说了，”他的声音很轻，他不自然的呼吸在寒冷的夜晚凝成了水汽，“别再说这些话了。说得就好像你真的在乎我一样。你我都知道这不是真的。”

Eddy的眉尖困惑地拧起。现在轮到他问了，“我不懂你的意思。”

“你懂的。我小提琴拉得惊人的糟糕，这是我有趣的唯一原因。”Brett背诵道，泪水又一次滑落他的脸颊，这次他似乎来不及擦去，“我不过是在你找到重回舞台的路之前用来分散注意力的。”

“草，”Eddy低骂道，但也轻声笑了出来，“你当然会无意中听到。”他再次抚上Brett的脸颊，用拇指轻轻地拂去他的眼泪。

“你就是这么说的，不是吗？”Brett问，他想躲开，但没有成功。“现在你又回到舞台上了——恭喜你——你再也不需要我了。这一切对你来说都毫无意义。这很好，我也不在乎，我也不需要你，而且我——”

“我爱你。”

Brett愣住了，难以置信地抬头看着Eddy。

“你说什么？”

“我爱你。”Eddy又说了一遍。

“……不，你不是的。”Brett舌头开始打结，“那你为什么说……”

Eddy深情而又懊恼地凝视着Brett，“因为你 _以前_ 小提琴拉得惊人的糟糕。你 _以前_ 能分散我的注意力，这大多因为你是个讨厌鬼，自从认识你以来，你就只会给我找麻烦。”

“所以我一定是疯了。因为我真的在乎，我真的需要你，我爱你。”

Brett脑子里闪过一千个怀疑，一千个不相信Eddy的理由。甚至，什么是爱？在他那样极度平庸的时候，为什么有人——为什么像Eddy这样的人——会爱他？

但他还是情不自禁地，用非常微弱的声音问道：“……真的吗？”

Eddy从他的声音里听出了不确定。他想，他为自己找到了一只极度缺乏安全感的小猫。他把Brett拉近了些，还没等他逃脱，就慢慢地、温柔地吻住了他，品尝着他嘴唇上泪水留下的咸味，直到他感觉男孩在他怀中微微放松下来。

“真的，”他说，“所以你还会带我回去吗？”

“带你回去？” Brett不明所以地重复，“我——”

“因为我无处可去了，你说过你会养我的。”他可怜巴巴地盯着Brett，“你知道的，我不能再教书了，而且刚才那一出之后，我想短期内也不会有再有乐团跟我签约了。”

Brett朝他眨了眨眼，“但是大家都说你要去巡演了……”

“他们都错了。这是唯一的一场音乐会，而且只为你演奏，真的。我本来想把它作为你的圣诞礼物，但我想你不是很喜欢……”

“不！我很喜欢！我只是——我不知道……等等，也就是说你会留下？”

“我会留下，如果你愿意的话。”

泪水终于不再往下掉了，Brett的脸上绽开了一个羞涩的、还在颤抖的微笑，“好吧，如果你真的没地方去，最好还是和我呆在一起……”

“真的吗？”Eddy也回以一个微笑。

“真的。”

圣诞节才刚刚从百叶窗间探出头来。他们又回到了Eddy温暖的床上，Eddy还在睡觉，Brett漫不经心地浏览着手机上的新闻标题。

_“卡内基音乐厅陷入混乱：著名澳大利亚小提琴家在爆炸性的西贝柳斯演奏后消失无踪”_

他放大了那张Eddy跑下舞台的抓拍，他的燕尾像蟑螂翅膀一样在身后扬起。他暗自偷笑。真是个傻瓜。

但也是他的傻瓜。

他向Eddy滚过去一些，偷偷瞥了一眼，确保Eddy没有醒来。他轻轻地说：“我也爱你，Eddy。”

**END**


	23. 番外 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：一个无脑小甜饼送给@incojnito——谢谢你提供的灵感<3<3<3

三月初一个温和的星期五晚上，一伙茱莉亚的学生带着假身份证，前往东村（* _在纽约曼哈顿_ ）为一位名叫Brett Yang的人庆祝19岁生日。他们的计划是潜入那家，有着诡异捆绑艺术的日本餐厅隔壁的，新开的酒吧，把生日男孩灌醉。

这伙人热情高涨。夜晚的空气依旧寒冷，但已再不刺骨，街边的树木也已经抽出新芽。和往常一样，圣马可（* _东村的街区_ ）到处都是形形色色的、不太清醒的年轻人。这注定会是一个有趣的夜晚。

除了：

“你为什么把他带来？”Jordan小声问。

“我也不想的，”Brett耸了耸肩，小声回答，“但我拦不住他，毕竟他是我的……”

“……你的？”

“总之没事的啦。”

“不，怎么会没事。有他盯着我们就一点都不好玩了——”

“Jordan，你知道我能听见的对吧？”Eddy越过Brett的头顶若无其事地说道。

Jordan从脊椎传来一阵冷颤，“对不起，Professor Chen。”

“而且，我已经不再是你的教授了。你可以叫我Eddy。”

“哦。好的。好的，那，”Jordan试图挤出这几个字，都冒起了冷汗，“E—Ed—不了，如果你不介意的话，我还是继续叫你Professor Chen吧，谢谢。”

Eddy翻了个白眼， Brett则在偷笑。

但在那之后，Brett就不怎么笑得出来了。Jordan是对的，有Eddy在一旁盯着他简直抹杀了全部的乐趣。

“那么您想来点什么？”其他人都点完了单，可爱的服务生终于把笑脸转向了Brett。Eddy狐疑地眯起眼睛打量着这个家伙，然后把一只胳膊随意地搭在生日男孩身上。

Brett尚未察觉。他看完了菜单，神采奕奕地说:“我要柚子烧酒——”

“可乐，给他一杯可乐。”

“抱歉？”“什么？”

Eddy一脸淡然地看向Brett，“你说得对，汽水对你也不好。也许你更喜欢纯苏打水？”

“……可乐……就好，” Brett咬牙切齿，竭力不去理会桌上其他人看笑话的目光。

“但Professor Chen，”待服务生云里雾里地离开后，Sumina好奇地问，“你以前从来没管过Brett喝酒。”

Eddy耸肩，“他以前还不是我男朋友，但现在他是了。”

桌上立刻爆发出“哦~”、“啊~”的起哄。Brett怒红了脸，在桌下给了Eddy大腿一拳。不过这一拳打得很轻，最后Eddy用他的大手裹住Brett的小拳头，轻轻捏了一下。

Eddy优雅地抿了一口古典酒（* _一种鸡尾酒，以威士忌为基酒_ ），Brett隔着可乐弱弱地瞪着他。这是他的生日，MD，Brett气愤地想，Eddy无权这么做。

随着时间的过去，他的瞪视愈发锐利了。Eddy只好屈服，把酒推了过去，“你可以尝一点，就一点。”

Brett惊喜地看了他一眼，忘记了先前的愤怒，脸上绽开了快乐的笑容。他不顾Eddy的劝告，贪婪地喝了一大口。

然后威士忌从喉头一路烧进了胃里，呛得他一阵咳嗽。

他的眼中噙满泪水，可怜兮兮地抬头看着Eddy。Eddy笑了。“我告诉过你了。”他温柔地说教，然后倾身亲吻他皱起的鼻子。

在桌对面，Sumina比了个“哇哦”的口型，Sophie直感到尴尬。

而这一晚最糟糕的部分，是在Shaun点了酒开始玩“我从来没有（never have I ever）”的时候。正当Brett沉醉于自己成功地躲过了前几轮，Ollie转向他，带着可疑的坏笑说：“我从来没有和我的教授上过床。”

所有人的注意力都集中在了Brett身上。他喝了威士忌后原本就泛红的脸变得更红了。他求助般地看向Eddy，但Eddy只是无辜地笑了笑，什么也没说。

“Professor Chen，你可不能帮他，”Ollie严肃地说，“除非你替他喝了这一杯。”

“但是为什么？”Eddy问道，“我肯定没和我的教授上过床，我是和我的——”

“别说了。”Brett抓狂地打断他的话。

这又一次激起了大家的兴趣。Brett无助又无奈地叹了口气，一口闷下了他的酒。

中途有一次Eddy去了洗手间，Brett偷溜到Sophie身边，眼睛死死盯着她的酒。出于同情，她把酒让给了他。

“他有的时候真的很烦人，”Brett气冲冲地抱怨，“从来都不让我做我想做的事。”

“我可不敢说。你看起来挺乐在其中的。”Sophie反驳。

“哼嗯，”Brett阴沉地看了她一眼。Sophie对此狡黠地会心一笑，Brett非常不喜欢。

最后，在Brett默默地许完愿并吹灭了蜡烛之后，服务生端上了几杯精致法兰西75（* _一种鸡尾酒，里面有香槟酒_ ）。Eddy还没来得及开口，Brett就抱住了他的腰，撅着嘴，用闪亮亮的眼睛瞥向他，“我要喝。今天是我的生日，你不能阻止我。”

Eddy的目光柔软了下来。“我也没妄想能阻止你。”他难得宽容地说。

Brett撅起的嘴瞬间消失了，他举起自己的香槟向大家微笑。Sophie很努力地抑制住了翻白眼的冲动。

真的吗，她心想，好像Chen有哪次真的没让你如愿似的。好像他没被你彻底吃死似的！

她在心里记上一笔，以后再也不会和他们俩一起出去了。这两人对单身人士实在太过分了。

当他们离开酒吧的时候，即使Eddy已经尽了最大的努力避免这一情况，Brett还是连站都站不稳了，他只能靠抓着Eddy来稳住自己。

“是时候叫辆车了。”

“但我想和你一起走路，”Brett咕哝着，“今天天气很好。”

“今天”天气是很好，这是几周以来的第一次，而且Eddy的新公寓离这里只有二十分钟的路。当然，Eddy也不是真的介意Brett像这样抓住他的手寻求支撑。

“那好吧，但你一会儿不许耍赖。”

这当然是不可能的。他们成功走到了华盛顿广场公园的入口处，然后Brett停下来，宣布：“我累了。我们坐车吧。”

“……还有五分钟就到了。没有车会载我们的……”

Brett的下唇微微颤抖，他哀怨地盯着Eddy，“但是我累了。”

Eddy叹了口气。回想起来，他做出这个决定的时候到底在想什么？但是已经太晚了，而且“今天”是Brett的生日。他跪在男孩的面前说：“上来。”

Brett困惑地眨了眨眼，没想到Eddy会这么做。“等等，真的吗？”他问道，感到有一点尴尬。

“除非你真的想走路？”

尽管时间已经很晚了，公园里还是有很多人，尤其是那些正在享受春天第一缕气息的年轻大学生情侣们。标志性的拱门前，喷泉欢快地汩汩喷涌着，无云的天空中反射出银月白色的光芒。没有人注意到这两个从中穿过的音乐家。

Brett把下巴搁在Eddy的肩膀上，心跳得很快。

实际上，他只是想避开这个公园。不知怎么地，这么多年过去了，它仍然能够唤起那些他宁可忘记的回忆。当他们走近时，他想起了那天早上他父亲给他的一张缺乏诚意的生日卡，里面只有公式化的祝福和一些他并不是很需要的现金，于是他突然不想继续前进了。

但是现在，他的胸膛紧贴着Eddy的后背，他的耳朵刚好能捉到Eddy心跳的节奏。他发现这个公园也没有那么可怕。

甚至，有一丁点美好。

“我不喜欢你每次这么安静的样子，”Eddy突然说，“不管你在想什么，都停下。”

Brett笑了，“事实上，我在想现在这样有多棒。还有今天的生日会，很好玩。”

“你喜欢？那就好。虽然我想明年我们可以安排一些更特别的，就我们两个……”

“明年，嗯……”

Brett探过头，亲了一下Eddy的脸颊。

Eddy惊讶地半扭过头来，“这是为了什么？”

Brett把脸埋在Eddy的颈项，含糊地说了一句，“不为什么。”

Eddy温柔地笑了笑，继续向前走去。

（“Eddy Chen，你在……摸我的屁股吗？”

“可能吧。这是背你的服务费。”）


	24. 番外 2

Eddy Chen在古朴的、铺着卵石路的沙利文街（Sullivan Street）有一套舒适的公寓。这条街的尽头开着一家蓝丝带寿司（Blue Ribbon Sushi），三月末的时候，就在那里，他同Brett及他的母亲享用了一顿迟到的生日晚餐。一切都很顺利，直到Brett去了趟洗手间，其间他母亲那洞察一切的目光看向了Eddy。

“我发现自12月以来你再也没有表演过了。”她不动声色地开口，一针见血。

“呃，没，事实上，我是没有再表演了。”

“我猜，你就一直待在家里？”

“其实，我有做一些事情……但我，是的，我大多数时间都待在家。”

“Hmm.”是他过度解读，还是其中确实暗含了不赞同之意？“是，我想你们这代人和我这一代不太一样。要我说的话，更安于现状。更满足于顺其自然地生活。这很好，只是，我一直希望Brett能和一个更……积极？更有抱负？的人在一起。但我也只是老派思想，早就过时了，又懂些什么呢？”

Eddy这辈子几乎从未紧张过，但现在他开始有点紧张了。

“我不——我不会说安于现状，”他没什么底气地插话道，“实际上，我一直有在尝试作曲，像莫扎特那样。所以我做了很多这方面的事，在家里。”

“你说，像莫扎特那样？那你作曲作得如何？”

“就……在作。”

“Hmm.”她隔着桌子眯起眼睛看着他，“我听知情人士说，乐团都在争相约你。”

“我不确定这是不是真的——你知道的，在上次我跑掉之后，我觉得——”

“我觉得那反而极大地提高了你的市场价值。音乐界喜欢神秘性和戏剧性，虽然我不知道为什么。他们对‘追逐真爱’，或者不管最近报纸上怎么瞎写的小提琴天才，简直垂涎三尺。Ted和我说伦敦爱乐邀请你下个月底去演出，对吗？”

“可能有吧。”Eddy含糊地说。

“那么我想你会接受的？”

这时，Brett回来了。他面带着天真的笑容滑进Eddy旁边的座位。“我回来了！你们在聊什么？”

“我们在聊什么来着，Eddy？”

Eddy咽了口口水，“我们在说……下个月我要和伦敦爱乐一起演出。”

Brett转向Eddy，满脸的惊讶，和喜悦。“真的吗？你都没告诉我！也就是说你被放出黑名单了？太好了！”

“是的。真是太好了。”

Grace投给Eddy一个愉悦的、得意的微笑，现在Eddy明白她是怎么变得如此成功的了。唉，他还不是她的对手。

在Grace扔下他们，坐着她的黑色豪车离开后，他们逗留在餐馆隔壁的干洗店外， 好让Brett去逗弄店主新养那只金毛。Eddy看着男孩和狗狗在春天的夜晚嬉戏，一脸被抛弃的表情。

其实，并不是他不想表演。而且他当然是个有抱负的人，否则他不会取得今天的成就。

但是，如果一个人知道他本能每晚期待一个名为Brett Yang的人来敲开他的门，他真的还能心安理得地离家吗？如果一个人本能和Brett共享美味的晚餐；或是坐在Brett身旁，看着他为了作业焦头烂额，发出可爱的哀嚎乞求他的帮忙；或是在帮Brett调整小提琴把位的同时，偷偷地从背后抱住他；或是在之后调暗灯光，把Brett哄到床上去。他真的还能安于在伦敦乏味的酒店里度过孤独的一周吗？

也许某个有着钢铁意志的人可以。但肯定不是Eddy。

小狗舔着Brett的脸，他开心地小声尖叫，“Copper，停下！”但他一边说，一边又抱起了Cooper，并在它金色的、毛茸茸的额头上亲了几口，最后才把注意力转回Eddy身上。

“Eddy？怎么了？你看起来不太开心？”

“没什么。”Eddy压下一声叹息。他悄悄走到Brett身边，抓过他的手，“走吧，回家了。”

他们离开的时候，Eddy转过身哀怨地看了狗狗最后一眼。

“你都不知道自己有多幸运。”他想。

Eddy Chen终究还是在4月底去了伦敦。Brett因为在那周有一场很重要的独奏会，不能和他同行，他挥手告别时的悲伤和痛苦也远比Eddy所想的要少得多。（事实上，让Eddy暗自极度不悦的是，Brett笑着对他说下周见，好像根本没什么大不了的。）

伦敦超乎寻常的阳光明媚似在向春天致意。酒店方面，萨伏伊（Savoy）还是很不错的。一流的乐团，出色的指挥，每个人都竭尽全力想让Eddy感到宾至如归。

但这又有什么意义呢？他的心仍远在纽约。

开幕演出前的早上，Eddy早早起了床去圣詹姆斯公园晨跑。他击退了几只肥硕好斗的天鹅，买好咖啡，悠闲地散步回到他的房间。门童礼貌地向他问好，礼宾人员愉快地微笑着，这家古怪的老旅馆的走廊上平和而安静。

也就是说，他毫无准备地看到了只穿着一件蓬松的白色浴袍的Brett Yang从浴室里蹦出来，一边大喊着，“Surprise！”。

Eddy愣住了，瞪大了眼睛。他缓慢地说出一句“你怎么……？”让Brett高兴地笑了起来。

“我敢打赌你肯定想不到！我独奏会之后连夜坐的红眼航班。我本来不打算来的，但后来我一想，万一我不在你就没法继续表演了怎么办？如果你上台之后就因为想念我而又变回那个无聊的机器人，那就糟了。所以我就来啦！”

Eddy一边的嘴角几不可察地翘了起来。“啊，是这样吗？那你是怎么进来的？”

“妈妈找了一些关系，也没有那么难。总之，我正准备个洗澡，收拾一下，然后我们可以去观光！你比我预期回来得早，但我只要穿个衣服就好。你觉得我们应该去哪？我在想我们可以先从——Eddy？”

Brett后知后觉地发现，Eddy不知什么时候已经悄无声息地贴近了他身边，正用那种让他脸颊爆红的眼神低头看着他。他脚下不稳地后退了一步，伸出一只手与面前的高个子保持安全距离。他猛然意识到，他也许不该穿着浴袍出来。

“E-Eddy，什—什么——哪里——嗯？”

Eddy抓住那只伸出来的小手，引到唇（lips）边。“哦，我不知道。”他若有所思地低语，轻轻地吻了吻那纤细的手指。“我好几天没见到你了，现在你又像变戏法一样出现在这，所以也许，首先……”

“但我想看看伦敦。”Brett用撅起的嘴以示温和抗议。

“我们之后会有时间的。”Brett什么都来不及回答，Eddy就弯下身来，用舌头轻轻舔过Brett张开的嘴唇。

“Eddy.”Brett的脸变得更红了，如果那可能的话。

Eddy坏笑，“怎么了？Cooper这么做的时候你不是很喜欢吗。”

“但Cooper只是一只小狗……”

“你是在说它比我可爱？”

“不是，但……”

Brett反应一会儿方才意识到，在他们争论这个问题的时候，Eddy已经熟练地解开了他的浴袍。当然，到了这个时候，Brett再做什么都太晚了，他只能伸手抱住Eddy，沦陷在Eddy不间断的亲吻之中。

无需多言，当天自然没有任何观光活动。

Eddy那晚的表演平息了批评者们一切残余的怀疑。他再一次证明，自己已经超越了“神童”的舞台形象，并且，他所能达到的不仅仅是精湛的技巧。简而言之，他没有像Brett所担心的那样，变回一个机器人。

相反地，一些细心的观众会注意到，庄重的小提琴家在协奏曲演奏到一半时露出了难得的微笑，他的第二乐章中，每个音符都洋溢着温柔的暖意。

至于他为什么会笑，没有人知道。当然，没有人能猜到他只是碰巧看见他的小男朋友蜷缩在座位上很快地睡着了。

协奏曲圆满地结束了，但指挥家突然感到如芒在背。他忧虑地看了独奏家一眼。的确，这个人在排练的时候看起来很正常，但有些事你永远无法预料。如果他决定再次跑掉怎么办？指挥做好了迎接混乱的准备。

值得庆幸的是，什么也没有发生。Eddy Chen鞠完躬，离开了舞台，然后又重新上台演奏一系列的返场曲目。唯一意外的是，他把其中一首帕格尼尼随想曲换成了埃尔加的《爱的礼赞》，在女观众中引起了轻微的骚动，但总的来看并无伤大雅。

之后，Eddy礼貌地留下来拍了几张照，并在休息室里与前来祝贺的人们聊天。然而，指挥注意到，他时不时地瞥向房间的一个角落，一个更年轻些的亚裔男孩站在那里，正不自在地朝他们这边张望。

“你认识他吗？”终于，指挥忍不住问。

“是的，我男朋友，”Eddy高深莫测地微笑着，回答道，“很抱歉，我现在得走了。不能让他等太久。”

“哦、哦—” 指挥一时舌头打结，“当然，当然可以……”

Eddy已经走开了，好像除了那个男孩，他什么都不在乎。男孩说些什么，把那个向来克制的Eddy Chen逗笑了，两人肩并肩，一起走了出去。指挥神往地注视着他们的背影。年轻的爱情，他想，没有它音乐会是什么样子？

在这个夜晚结束的时候，Eddy带Brett去了伦敦眼，他买了票作为有效破坏了Brett观光计划的赔礼。Brett兴致缺缺，他抱怨摩天轮太俗气，名过其实，而且，伦敦的夜景怎么能和纽约的比呢？但现在他们到了摩天轮顶端，Brett好像又兴奋了起来，把脸贴在玻璃上，凝视着泰晤士河面反射的灯光。

“看吧，”Eddy不紧不慢地说，“我告诉过你会很好看的。”

Brett飞快地瞪了他一眼，“我还没原谅你呢。”

Eddy耸了耸肩，换了个话题，“你觉得音乐会怎么样？”

“哦，音乐会……很不错。”

“是吗？你听了全场？”

“当然！我就在现场啊。”

“你没有，比如说，睡着吗？”

“没有！我永远不会……”负罪感作祟，Brett的声音低了下去，“好吧，也许有一会儿，就只有一小会儿。”

“好，那我返场演奏了什么？”

“呃……”

Brett赶紧靠过去，把头搭在Eddy的肩膀上，极尽无辜之能事，盯着Eddy的眼睛。

Eddy轻笑一声，轻轻地在Brett的头顶上印下一个吻。

“那我们扯平了？”

“行吧，”Brett忍痛让步，自己也笑了，“我们扯平了。”

况且，Brett打着哈欠，心满意足地想，他们可以明天再去观光。或者下次他们来伦敦的时候。他们还有太多太多的时间。


End file.
